RockStar
by marirosa1979
Summary: Eddie and Loren grew up together and have something in common. Music! She writes the songs and he sings ey work well together but Eddie's goal is to get to the top of the music world. He thinks being famous is all you need in life and true love cant wait.
1. Chapter 1

Eddie and Loren grew up together and have something in common. Music! She writes the songs and he sings them. They work well together but Eddie's goal is to get to the top of the music world. He thinks being famous is all you need in life and true love can wait.

BTW Loren will narrate parts of this story. Read and kindly review and this will tell me if I should continue.

ROCKSTAR HOLLYWOOD HEIGHTS

Just Friends C-1

Loren was 5 years old and she was sitting in her front porch playing music on her piano. A huge moving truck parked across the street in the front of the house with the sign that read SOLD. She wondered if there would be new friends to play with.

Within a few hours the men had unloaded all of the boxes and furniture belonging to the new family. Nora looked out her window and turned towards her husband Trent.

"I think our new neighbors have arrived."

Trent had been grilling and placed several hamburgers and hotdogs on the dining room table. "I wonder if they're hungry?"

Nora turned to acknowledge his question. "Do you think we should share our dinner?"

Trent smiled. "I think it's the neighborly thing to do."

"Let's go and welcome them to the neighborhood and we'll ask them to join us for dinner."

Trent looked around the room. "Where's Loren?"

"Where else is our daughter? She's outside playing with her piano and singing to her dolls." Nora responded.

"Let's take her to meet our new neighbors and maybe there's a little girl for her to play with."

Nora's smile grew. "That would be amazing."

Trent and Nora walked outside and asked Loren to join them as they walked across the street to meet their new neighbors.

They knocked on the door and an adorable little boy who was probably a year or two older than Loren answered the door.

"Hi I'm Eddie." He said with a huge smile.

Nora smiled back. "Hi Eddie are your parents' home?"

Eddie let the door open all of the way and his parents Trent and Nora were in plain view unpacking their things. "Dad! We have company!" Eddie yelled out.

Max and Katie made their way towards the door. "Hi we're the Duran's and this is son Eddie."

Trent extended his hand. "We're the Tate's and this is our daughter Loren."

Loren begins to tell us about her life with Eddie Duran.

"And this is how our story began I was 5 and Eddie was 7 when we met. We had an instant connection. It was like magic. He loved playing the guitar and I loved playing the piano. We became very good friends and you could always find us playing music together, because it was our favorite thing to do. I was almost 13 when I realized I had feelings for him and it was so hard because he was always surrounded by girls listening to him play his guitar. Everyone loved the music covers he did from several music artists. My best friend Melissa moved into our neighborhood a year later and we became very good friends. She was very observant and the one that made me realize how I felt about Eddie, I was that obvious to her. She would sit by my side when Eddie played his guitar and it was inspiring to watch him because he was so passionate about playing his guitar. He loved standing in front of an audience and the attention he got while he performed made him try harder. Mel and I knew that he was going to be huge in the music industry. Deep down I knew he wasn't going to stop until he earned the title America's ROCKSTAR."

Loren paused for a while…..

"He was amazing doing music covers from many well know artist but I knew if he was going to get anywhere and have a career he had to start singing his own music. He had talent and I knew he had to be heard and I was going to do everything in my power to help get him there. I was going to do whatever it took to help him succeed. I loved poetry and I started to put them into lyrics and by then my parents had gotten me a bigger piano so that was how I was going to find the perfect tunes for the songs I was writing so Eddie could get to the top of the music world."

Loren worked very hard to help Eddie accomplish his dream. She was very creative because whatever she wrote on paper she was able to turn into a song for Eddie. He was tuning his guitar when Loren ran into the room.

"Look Eddie let's try this song using your guitar while I play the piano."

Eddie smiled. "You mean you finished it already?"

Loren felt proud and happy. "Yes I've been working on this song and I can't think of a title for it yet."

Loren began to touch the keys on her piano to find the perfect tune to the lyrics she had written.

Eddie followed suit. "Wow Loren I love the lyrics."

Loren watched him play his guitar and as they both finally found the right tune Mel walked into the room and smiled because she could they complimented each other pretty well. She walked towards Loren and sat next to her as Eddie continued to play the guitar. "He's getting better and better." Mel said.

Loren sighed. "I know and he loves my song."

"You finished it?" Mel was surprised.

"I did and I think he loves it." She sighed and Mel could tell her best friend really cared for him.

"Watching how happy this makes him makes me smile and I feel so happy." Loren said with the sweetest look on her face.

Mel shook her head. "Ugh will he ever figure out how you feel about him?"

"There are times I think he feels the same way about me as I feel about him then I realize I'm dreaming and now I know how pathetic I sound." Loren sighed.

"You're not pathetic Loren he's too busy talking to all of the girls to realize what's really going on." Mel looked at her best friend. "And it's your fault because now you're writing songs that will bring more girls to his side."

"I know Mel and the worse part he tells everyone I'm his little sister."

"He used to say that when you guys were kids, and now he's 15 and you're 13 and I haven't heard him say you're his little sister anymore."

Loren played a few more tunes on her piano. "I think this is the perfect tune Eddie."

Eddie walked her way and smiled. "This song is amazing Loren." He stopped and wondered if he should ask.

"Hmmm can I sing this song? You know make it my own?"

Loren couldn't be happier. "Wait you really like it that much?"

"You heard Mr. Torres say that if we're going to participate in the talent show we have to be original and we can't do any song covers." Eddie responded.

"So you're going to enter the show?" Loren asked enthusiastically.

"Correction we're going to enter it because this song requires the guitar and piano to make it sound perfect." He was quick to add.

Mel agreed. "I think he's right Loren after all you wrote the song and this way you both can take credit when you win the talent show."

Loren couldn't believe her ears. "You think we could actually win?"

Mel laughed. "I've checked out the entries and no one is doing it like Eddie."

His smile grew. "That's awesome!" He yelled out then looked at Loren. "You're an amazing friend Loren!"

He walked away and Mel turned towards Loren. "So you went from little sister to a friend huh?"

"I guess that's all I am to him right now! We're just friends!" She placed her head between her arms on the desk wondering if he would ever look at her the way she looks at him.

Mel tried to comfort her best friend. "Just be patient Lo because he will realize how you really feel about him."

"When?" Loren wondered out loud. "I need to know when? I've given him many opportunities and he doesn't pick up on anything."

Mel laughed. "He's too busy with his music and now he's trying to win this talent show once he chills he'll know how you feel."

Loren continues:

"So we entered the talent show and we won! He was amazing performing the song I had written for him and we both agreed to name it Atmosphere. Eddie continued to perform and I kept writing songs because that was the only way to get him noticed. We graduated High school and Eddie found a talent agency that placed all aspiring artists in different venues every weekend to perform and it finally paid off. The following night a friend of my mom's Jake Madsen was there, and he kept an eye on Eddie's performance and this was exactly what we needed because he was a producer for several music artists and he invited Eddie to perform at his club. And guess what? Everyone loved Eddie and Jake offered him a recording contract but under the condition that he would have at least 5 to 6 songs ready to record. So I knew I had to get busy with the songs I had written and make them perfect. Eddie helped me with several suggestions and when Jake and his team finally approved them I knew Eddie's dream was coming true and it was going to be epic! My mom and Eddie's parents were very proud of us because we worked as hard and we were a great team, and I could see the excitement in Eddie's face as he made his way towards me and hugged me.

"Thanks Loren for helping me and I owe you so much! You made my dream come true."

I hugged him. "I'm so happy for you Eddie."

"His response? And you're probably thinking why was I surprised? But yeah he said what I knew he would. "You're a great friend Loren."

"I sighed heavily and I knew it right there and then that to him at that very moment we were just friends."

Chapter ends here today! Tell me what you think. As you can see Loren will narrate parts of the story and this is a first for me so please bear with me. And be kind as you review. Yes I need you to be honest but do it kindly. No reviews and the story will end with this chapter! Hugs!


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone! Very grateful for the kind reviews! I made a line to separate the story where Loren narrates but the line doesn't show on the story on fanfic when I post and I hope it isn't confusing but I'll write Loren shares or thoughts and this will signal she's narrating parts of the story.

Note to self: Never post a chapter when you're sleepy and it's almost midnight! There are several mistakes in the introduction to the story but chapter 1 has the same introduction right before the story starts!

RockStar Hollywood Heights

Big brown eyes C-2

Four years later…..

Loren shares…..

"I don't like talking about it but Trent left us when I was 14, it broke my mother's heart but he needed his space he said. A year later we heard he married my mother's cousin. Eddie was such a great friend and never left my side when things got pretty bad for my mom. I love him so much because he helped me when I needed someone by my side and Mel proved to be a true friend as well because she was there for me too. But my love for music helped me get through these tough times and I was inspired to write more songs. It was good to be busy writing songs because I didn't have to think of what Trent had done to our family. Eddie's career kept moving forward and I realized it when Eddie turned 22 things started to get very real for him and I knew our lives would never be the same. I loved writing for Eddie; most of the songs were huge hits and some of them made it to the top of the Billboard music charts. I was thrilled to hear fans call Eddie the best Artist of the music industry. I suddenly realized how much I was going to miss him and miss us being together. Writing songs came to a halt for me and I found myself procrastinating because I knew if I bought time we could spend more time together. Jake was no help he kept Eddie very busy and performing in nearby cities, and he had more sold out shows which meant he would have to add more weekends to accommodate the fans. His favorite song was my favorite song and the fans loved it as well. I was thrilled because Atmosphere was the first song I wrote for Eddie. I was thrilled it never lost its first place status. He made sure to always start his shows with that song and I wanted to believe it was our song because part of the lyrics said…"

("If I could create the perfect girl, it'd be you. Big brown eyes and that pretty smile, it's true. I'm falling in love, what have I got to lose? I'd be happy to say 143 to you.")

"I can't help it! I love that song so much and I must admit I wrote it with us in mind. I was very hopeful and wished that one day he'd figure out how I felt about him through the lyrics of the song. And I have to admit i wanted him to realize I was that girl with the big brown eyes. But so far NADA was happening and it was okay because maybe just maybe he'd notice one day."

Loren sat by her piano always working on more music for Eddie and Mel walked in with a huge stack of papers in her hands.

"It's another sold out show and Jake says Eddie is ready to tour throughout the U.S." She placed them next to Loren.

"Check out the reviews! Even the music critics love him." Mel said with a proud smile on her face.

"I knew it would come to this and I know he's ready." Loren responded with a little sadness in her tone.

Mel sat next to her. "Are you sure you're ready to let go?"

Loren stopped what she was doing and looked at her best friend. "Let go? He's not mine and I can't hold on to him either." Loren paused for a second. "He belongs to his fans."

"He's so popular because of you and all of the songs you've written for him have made Eddie Duran the Rock star everyone loves."

Loren sighed. "I just want the best for him this is something he's wanted all of his life."

Mel frowned. "You're amazing Lo."

There was a knock on the door. Both turned to acknowledge the person opening the door.

Loren's smile grew and she got up. "Mom what are you doing here?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I'd have lunch with my girl."

Mel jumped in. "What about me?"

Nora smiled. "Of course you're invited Mel you and I know lunch wouldn't be the same without you."

Mel felt happy. "And I thank you for always making me feel so special."

Nora smiled and hugged Mel. "You're family."

Loren placed the papers Mel had brought into the room on one of the other tables in her office and reached for her purse. "So where are we going?"

Nora noticed the stack of papers sitting on the desk. "What's all of this?"

Mel responded immediately. "Eddie is about to launch his first tour throughout the U.S."

Nora looked at her daughter. "You made him a star sweetie."

"Correction mom he's done it all by himself."

"I've seen him perform and yes he's very good at what he does but you are the key to his success." Nora responded.

Mel agreed. "That's what I've always said."

"I know Eddie realizes we've done this together." Loren sighed.

Nora knew her daughter very well and she knew she was hurting. "I know he does honey and I hope he realizes how much he means to you."

Loren shares…

"Isn't my mom amazing? She's been through so much and she's worried about me! How I wished he would notice how much I love and care for him. I know he's too busy to date right now and having a girlfriend is the last thing on his mind. It bothers me when I see the fans throw their phone numbers on stage and tell him to call them and he nods in agreement that he'll call but we both know he can't. Can I be the girl he falls for? My mom tries to cheer me up when she see I'm quiet and pensive because she's known all along how I feel about Eddie. Today during lunch she tried to reassure me things would eventually fall into place. I was happy when Melissa joined us because she always knows what to say to make me forget about everything and manages to make us laugh. And with all of the upcoming changes in Eddie's career I was in bad mood in much need of cheering. I'm blessed to have her and my mom who's been so strong throughout this crazy mess Trent created when he walked out on us. After I returned to the office I noticed Eddie was sitting with Jake and his assistant Kelly. They did this several times a day to figure out a tour schedule. Jake suggested his first stop would be northern California and he would work his way around the west coast and then head East to New York. Kelly was also setting up interviews with several talk shows to promote his tours. And I wondered how long before I saw him again. The thought of him being surrounded by beautiful women made me feel uneasy because there were several swim suit models that always hovered over Eddie. But there was one in particular that never left his side and her name was Karina Montgomery. She was gorgeous, tall with long brown hair that hung right around her waist and with streaks of blonde highlights all over her hair made her look more beautiful."

Loren placed her left overs in the fridge and returned to her piano playing several tunes for her latest creation. A song about staying grounded no matter how popular you get.

"Why are you smiling?" Eddie asked as he approached Loren placing a soft kiss on her cheek.

He always startled Loren when he sneaked into her office. "Why do you always sneak up on me?"She asked.

"I could tell you were inspired by the way you were touching those keys and that smirk or smile on your face meant you were concentrating too hard." He added.

"You know how I get when I'm trying to put a song together."

Eddie tried to peek. "What's this one about?"

Loren placed her hand over her tablet covering her music sheet. "You know you can't see it until I know it's ready."

"Oh come on Loren just a tiny peek?" He begged with a smile.

Loren loved that look he always gave her but she was determined. "I told you I can't! So you have to go." She looked away. "Don't you have a meeting or something?"

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "Well I'm meeting with one of Jake's promoters."

Loren stopped what she was doing and looked at him. "You're on your way to the top." She said with a small sigh.

He smiled. "Sometimes I think I'm dreaming."

"I know you're ready!" She said with the biggest smile. "I could pinch you so you'll know this isn't just a dream it's your reality Eddie."

"Thanks Loren you're the best and I think I'm as ready as I'll ever be." He said with a shy smile.

"I'm so proud of you." Loren walked towards him and hugged him.

Eddie hugged her back then pulled away and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Thanks to you here we are."

Loren could hear her heart beating very fast with the tight embrace he gave her and then he proceeded to stroke her cheek. Loren thought he would be able to hear how fast her heart was beating and the kind of effect he had on her.

"Remember this is what we wanted from the very start." She responded taking a few steps back.

He agreed. "Yes we did and this is something you made possible with your amazing songs." He looked at his watch and then back to her. "I have to go because Jake warned me not to be late for this meeting."

He pecked her cheek. "See you later Loren! Love you!"

She shivered at the sound of those words and after recovering she finally responded. "Love you too." And she sighed which was something she did every time he was that close to her.

Mel walked in. "Is Eddie excited?"

"Yes he's nervous about the interviews that come along with fame."

Mel noticed there were several lyrics written on Loren's tablet. "You need to relax Lo I think Eddie has enough songs to tour with."

"He has two albums out and I know Jake will be telling him to get a third ready."

"Then that's something Eddie has to do for himself." Mel added.

Loren was quick to respond. "I can't wait until Jake tells him we have to be ready."

"You spoil him too much! What if you can't write songs anymore? What's he going to do?" Mel asked trying to knock some sense into her best friend.

Loren nodded and softly said. "I'll always write for him."

Mel crossed her arms and responded. "I know you will."

A few days later….

Mel sat on her desk making several calls; from time to time she would help Jake make appointments or set up meetings.

Karina Montgomery walked into the office. "Hello is this where I can find Eddie?"

Mel turned around and the tallest and skinniest model she'd ever seen stood in front of him. "Who wants to know?"

"I'm supposed to meet with him today." She responded as she pulled her hand to the side.

Mel checked her book. "Sorry you're not on the list."

"He said I didn't need an appointment."

"Well he was wrong!" Mel smirked. "So come back later today because he's in the recording studio right now and can't be disturbed.

"I can't believe you're talking to me like this!" She flipped her hair to the other side.

Mel walked up to her. "Well believe it!"

She turned around and walked out complaining about something. Mel rolled her eyes. "These skinny women think they can come in here and tell me what to do!"

Later that evening…

Loren was getting her things ready and looked at her phone. "No wonder I'm hungry it's after 6." She smiled. "Maybe Eddie is free for dinner." She bit her lower lip.

Mel walked in trailed by Jake. "There's big news being released soon so make sure you don't leak anything to the media yet." Loren stopped and looked at Mel and Jake.

"If it's about Eddie we won't say anything." Loren said looking at Jake.

Suddenly their phones lit up. Mel was the first to look. (EDDIE DURAN AND THE GORGEOUS KARINA MONTGOMERY GO PUBLIC WITH THEIR RELATIONSHIP.)

Mel's eyes widen and she immediately looked at Loren who stood there motionless. Jake spoke up first. "Well now everyone will know and get ready because Karina wants to give music a chance." He walked away.

Loren wasn't able to speak and Mel walked towards her. "Are you ok?"

Loren shares…

"How could I be ok? I knew she was going to get his attention and the saddest part of it all. Karina had big brown eyes! I stood there hugging my best friend as my world came crashing down in front of my eyes."

Song credit: Atmosphere by the amazing Cody Longo

Chapter ends here today! Kindly review! I have a busy summer coming up and will try and post as soon as I can. Thank you for your reviews! Hugs


	3. Chapter 3

RockStar Hollywood Heights

I write the songs C-3

Thank you for your reviews! I appreciate them so much! Keep them coming! Enjoy this chapter.

Loren narrates…..

"It's been a week since news broke of Eddie dating Karina Montgomery and as you might guess I keep pinching myself and wishing very hard that this is all a bad dream. It hurts to breathe when I see them together and the media don't help either because that's all they talk about! Eddie Duran and Karina Montgomery are the cutest couple ever. Ugh! I'm going to scream if I hear that one more time! Oh and get this! She wants to break into singing. I doubt she can sing a single note! I told Mel that's the reason she hovered over Eddie, she wants to sing and why not use Eddie to help her launch a music career?"

Mel notices Loren hasn't left her piano for several hours. And she knows her best friend is hurting but she hides it pretty well especially when Eddie is around. No one would ever know she's been crying on the inside.

"How long are you going to sit here?" Mel looks at her cell phone. "It's after one o' clock in the afternoon aren't you going to eat?"

Loren sighs. "I'm not hungry."

"Are you still working on that same song?" Mel wonders.

"Yeap and I can't seem to finish it, and I don't know what else to do with it." Loren taps her fingers on the piano several times.

Mel rolls her eyes. "Eddie has enough songs and if he needs anymore there are always other music writers that are willing to help out."

"I guess." Loren barely responds.

Mel sits next to her best friend. "You can't sit around and just wallow all day in front of that piano."

"I was able to finish any song I wrote in a few hours and now I don't know where to begin or end them." Loren was really trying.

"You've lost your inspiration because you think you've lost Eddie."

Loren furrows her eyes. "Because I think? Mel haven't you heard he's dating the Sports for Men magazine Model Karina?"

"Yes I heard and you thought he didn't have time to date." Mel smirked.

Eddie's mom Katie walks in and the moment she did Loren's facial expression changed. "Katie!" She got up and practically runs towards her.

Loren narrates…

"I love Katie the moment we met we had this amazing connection and she's like a second mom to me. Katie has been through so much because after they had Eddie she had several miscarriages. That was so hard on her and Max and it became too much for Katie to handle so they stopped trying."

Katie's smile grew. "I'm happy to see you." She hugged Loren and immediately noticed Loren's demeanor. "What's wrong honey?"

Mel cleared her throat. "She's lost her inspiration to write."

Katie sighed. "Loren you know that twitch is only trying to get according to Jake and Max a singing career with Eddie's help and I honestly think she hasn't got a singing bone in her body."

Mel laughed. "I knew it! Have you heard her Katie?"

Katie looked around. "Hmmmm Jake did and he says she needs a lot of work."

Mel looked at Loren. "You sing better than she does Loren."

Loren rolled her eyes. "I only sing when I'm working on the songs I write."

"And you do it beautifully Loren dear." Katie responded.

Mel's phone rang. "I have to take this call." She walked out of the room.

Katie turned her attention towards Loren. "Honey I know you're hurting because of this dating mess Eddie got himself into."

Loren finally made eye contact with her. "You know how I feel about him Katie and I know you and mom thought it was a crush when I was younger but I'm 20 years old now and I know what I'm feeling for Eddie is love."

"I know honey and I'm sorry Eddie has never realized how you've felt about him." Katie hugs her softly.

Loren pulled her hair to the side. "We're close friends and that's all he'll ever see."

Katie held her hand. "You know it's going to take something huge to wake my son up and then he'll realize how much he means to you."

Loren sighed and turned her attention to her piano playing a few tunes and begins to sing.

"When I think of you

I think of sunny days in June

Warm, nice and tender

The sun in your heart

When I think of you

I think of dancin' in the street

Feeling every beat

Of the good summer fun.."

She looked at Katie. "That's all I have and I can't think of what could follow."

Katie smiled. "Loren you have what it takes to sing."

Loren furrowed her eyes in confusion. "I write the songs Katie."

"So that doesn't mean you can't sing, and if you want examples there are plenty of artists that write and song their own songs like Taylor Rift. (Name has been changed)

"She's amazing and right up there with Eddie." Loren responded.

"You can do the same thing Loren why don't you give it a try with this song?" Katie's tone was positive.

Loren narrates…

"I can't imagine myself on stage singing! I think I would panic standing in front of so many fans watching me. That's something for Eddie! Maybe Katie is right and I have what it takes and I honestly don't sound too bad. But Katie is partial to me and she wouldn't say anything negative and hurt my feelings."

Katie notices Loren isn't responding to her question. "Earth to Loren."

Loren smiles. "Sorry Katie I was just thinking I couldn't possibly take this away from Eddie."

"Take what away honey?" Katie questions.

"From the moment we met he was going to sing the songs I wrote."

"And he has done exactly that and if he needs more music there are plenty of writers available to help my son."

"I don't know what to think." Loren sighs heavily.

"That song could be for you Loren so try hard to finish it and make it your own." Katie got up from where she was sitting.

"I'm going to get some water." She adds.

"I have some in that small fridge in the corner." Loren points to the area.

Katie made her way towards the fridge and the door suddenly opens and Eddie walks in. "Hey beautiful what are you up too?"

Katie smiled as she made her way back to where Eddie was. "Are you talking to me son?"

"Hey mom! Didn't think I'd see you here today." He acknowledges her. "I was talking to my girl Loren."

Loren narrates…

"His girl? He has some nerve! I could zap his butt for breaking my heart, and the worse part I have to pretend like I'm ok and we're ok. I love the way Katie looks at him. Too bad he can't read his mom's mind because I'm pretty sure she wants to smack him."

Katie takes a sip of the water. And Eddie places a soft kiss on her cheek.

"Aren't you supposed to be recording?" Katie asks.

"Not today my schedule is set for my first tour." He looks at his phone. "Not going to far but I'm set to start in San Francisco."

Katie's smiles. "I think you might have someone to open for you very soon."

Loren's eyes widen and turns her attention towards Katie trying to tell her with her eyes not to say anything but she's ignored. "Did you know Loren has a beautiful singing voice?"

Eddie narrows his eyes. "I've heard her hum a few songs but honestly I haven't pay attention."

Loren jumps in. "Don't listen to your mom."

"Oh really?" Katie picks up her phone and presses the button and Loren could be heard singing the song she's been working on.

Loren's eyes widen. "You recorded me? Katie that's not fair!"

Eddie smiles. "That's really beautiful Loren."

"I write the songs I don't sing them." She looks at Eddie. "That's your department."

Eddie kneels down to her level. "You have what it takes Loren." He looks around. "You have a better chance of a career than Karina does."

Loren could feel her blood pressure rising. "Really!" She gets up and looks at Katie. "I guess you're right Katie maybe I should give this a chance."

Katie can't contain herself. "Are you serious Loren?"

Mel walks in with a tray containing a salad and a cup of tea. "What's Loren's serious about?"

Katie responds before Eddie or Loren can say another word. "Loren will no longer write songs for Eddie."

Mel's eyes widen. "It's about time!" She looks at Eddie. "No offense Eddie."

Katie continues. "Loren is going to sing her heart out."

At that moment Karina walks in and makes her way towards Eddie. "I was looking for you babe." She looks at Katie, Loren and Mel. "What's all the excitement about?" She wraps her hand around Eddie's arm.

Mel has never felt so proud. "I guess you won't be the only one with a music career and get ready Karina dear because Loren is going to sing and zap your butt out of this world."

Karina looks at Loren. "Oh really? Jake says I need to practice a little bit more but with a body like mine I guess that's all I'll need."

Mel spits the water out. "Ha what body? You're all stick and bones."

Eddie turns towards Mel. "Let's be nice." He smiles as he kisses Karina's hand. "She's going to be amazing."

Karina smiles proudly. "Thanks Babe and now I wonder who's going to write songs for me." She immediately looks at Loren.

Loren ignores her comment and gets up and picks up her bag flipping over her shoulder. "You're going to have to hire someone to help you." Loren is quick to say.

Karina gives Eddie a sad look. "She won't help me babe."

Loren proudly responds. "No I won't because from now on I will write the songs that I will sing." She walks out and both Eddie and Karina look at Katie.

"She's serious isn't she?" Eddie asks.

Katie shrugs her shoulders. "I think she is."

Mel trails behind her best friend.

Loren narrates….

"Omg I can't even breathe! I can't believe I said that! What have I gotten myself into? What if I can't sing? I must be crazy to think I could do this! I had to show Karina I have potential and all I need is to flop in this business."

Mel hugs her best friend from behind.

"Loren you need a make-over! You need to change your hair color and add a more make-up to your face, because it's too pale, we're going to show Eddie and Karina what you're capable off!"

Chapter ends here today! Please kindly review! I want to clear something up because I have no idea how the music industry works so I will do a little research to the best of my ability and do my best with this story regarding music etc… thanks everyone for your reviews! They're appreciated so much.


	4. Chapter 4

RockStar Hollywood Heights

Loren's songs C-4

Hello everyone! I'm very happy with the reviews and very grateful to all of you that take the time to do it. The HH fanfic site is dying off. It saddens me! I hope all of the writers return with their stories soon! Enjoy the chapter.

Loren narrates…

"It's been a week since I walked out of the office and officially announced I was going to give singing a chance! Oh my God! What was I thinking? I just know I wasn't thinking because I wouldn't be standing here trying to figure a way out of this! This is Eddie's calling not mine. But even though I struggled and don't ask me how I did it but I finished the song. Mel says I did it because I wrote it thinking of me and not Eddie. I guess she's right. I wanted every song I've ever written for Eddie to be perfect that was my goal all along." Loren sighs and continues…

"I want to see him happy because when you love somebody the way I love him you want nothing but the best for that person. But he's dating Karina and if she makes him happy then I must move on and put myself first because it's about me from this point on. And of course a week later Mel kept her promise and we headed to the Silva's Day Salon and Spa. My hair was too long reaching my lower back and I wear very little make-up. But I'm 20 and if I'm going to do this I need to look the part, and Mel holds my hand and we walk into the fanciest Salon in the Los Angeles area, and she smiles when she sees who I assume is the owner of the Salon."

"This has to be Loren?" The gorgeous lady asks with so much enthusiasm as she heads my way.

Mel smiles and responds. "My Beautiful Sharon this is Loren Tate my best friend." She turns to Loren. "This is Sharon Silva the Spa owner and she's going to make you look and feel amazing."

Sharon walks towards Loren. "You're as beautiful as Melissa said and wait until I'm done with you." She holds her hand leading her to her personal corner.

"This is where your transformation will take place." She guides Loren to a chair and walks out of the room.

Loren turns to Mel. "Hmmm what is she planning to do? What did you tell her Melissa? Do I look that bad?"

"No of course you don't Lo! You're beautiful but you need a little help and look better than Karina."

Loren furrows her eyes and responds immediately. "Are you serious? Have you seen her? Long wavy blonde hair, a gorgeous face and a body to match."

Mel rolls her eyes. "Are you kidding me Lo? She's wears way too much make-up which makes me wonder what the heck Eddie sees in her and the only original thing she has going in that skinny body are her huge boobs which I'm sure aren't real." She points at Loren. "And you my friend are the real deal."

Loren sighs heavily. "I don't want to compete with her Mel I'm me Loren Tate and this make over is for me and only me."

Mel hugs her best friend. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy Mel because I have you and that's all I need right now." Loren hugs her back.

Loren narrates…

"Well Sharon came in with Bart her assistant and the transformation of my hair begun, they trimmed it and now the length of my hair reached my shoulders plus she added layers with light blonde highlights and a touch of red in some areas, and I have to admit I look amazing, and then Carly the make-up artist walked in and did her magic and said I didn't need too much make-up just enough to make my beautiful features stand out and I must admit I was very happy with the outcome. Mel was right I look beautiful and I looked very natural. This is who I want to be. I'm grateful for Mel who's been with me through the good and bad in my life. A week later I was finally done with the song I had written for myself and it felt weird because anything I've ever typed was always meant for Eddie and today it wasn't about him anymore and I have to admit I miss seeing him sitting next to me as we laughed and reviewed the lyrics together and now it's just me all by myself."

Mel walks into Loren's office…..

"Why do I get the feeling you're trying to stretch this whole music thing? You look gorgeous Lo and I'm so happy Sharon did her magic on you because now you look the part."

Loren rolls her eyes

"I look beautiful thanks to you Mel and I know you're trying to be supportive but this music gig is something I can't just rush into." She turns her attention towards her best friend.

"If I'm going to do this I must think of the style of music I want to pursue."

Mel walks towards her desk and looks at Loren's tablet.

"You definitely have the looks for the part and Hmmm these lyrics sound like someone trying to recover from a broken heart."

Loren furrows her eyes.. "What do you mean?"

Mel pointed at her piano. "Play the song Loren let me hear you sing it."

Loren sighs and after taking a deep breath she places her fingers on the ivory keys and starts playing the music slowly humming and then begins to sing.

"Some people live

For the fortune

Some people live

Just for the fame

Some people live for the power.. yeah

Some people live

Just to play the game

Some people think

That the physical thing

Define what's within

And I've been there before

But that life's a bore

So full of the superficial

Some people want it all

But I don't want nothing at all

If it ain't you baby

If I ain't got you babe

Some people want diamond rings

Some just want everything

But everything means nothing

If I ain't got you…yeah

Some people search for a fountain

That Promises forever young

Some people need three dozen roses

And that's the only way to prove you love them

Hand me the world on a silver platter

And what good would it be

With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me…"

Loren narrates….

"I continued with the song and I could feel the tears trying to break through my orbs but I had to finish the song and I couldn't allow Mel to see me break down like this because no matter how hard I try to move forward my heart wasn't letting me do it, and every lyric of every song I wrote would always have Eddie's name written all over it. I'm finishing the song a huge applause coming from behind startles both Mel and I and we both turn to see Kelly Jake's assistant making a huge scene applauding with the biggest smile on her face."

"Bravo Loren bravo that was amazingly done." Kelly hugs her from behind.

Mel's smile grew and she too applauded.

"I told you Loren has what it takes."

Loren quickly turned towards Mel. "You brought Kelly in here?"

"Yes I wanted someone that knows how the music world works to hear you sing and you did it Lo and you are truly amazing at it."

Kelly couldn't contain herself. "What if we put you and Eddie on stage together?" Her excitement was genuine.

"No!" Loren said as she stood up. "If this is something I'm going to do then I will do it alone, Eddie has his career and I am not going to take the spotlight away from him."

"But you're not going to do that Loren; can't you hear how beautiful you sing? And I love the new look as well."

Loren stood her ground. "It's me alone or nothing."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders. "Ok then and how many songs do you have ready? I ask because Jake has another amateur night next week." She stopped. "Not saying you're an amateur Loren but this is the best way to introduce you to the music world."

Mel began to laugh. "Is Karina Montgomery going to sing on amateur night?"

Kelly cleared her throat. "She needs a lot of help with her voice and doesn't have any songs prepared for that night so I guess she's not going to be allowed to perform." Kelly then turns her attention towards Loren.

"Let's see what you have."

Loren opened her tablet and showed Kelly. "Here they are." Loren says.

"You have three songs ready for that night and it's perfect Loren." Kelly can't stop smiling.

"I have another four that I'm about to finish in a folder on my laptop but I need to work on those a little more."

Kelly holds Loren's hand and signals Mel to follow them.

"Let's go talk to Jake and I want you to sing that same song to him and the other two you have ready."

Loren stops on her tracks. "Wait what do you mean sing all three?"

"He has to hear you before he can allow you to sing that night."

Mel smiles and places her hands on Loren's shoulders. "Let's go Tate it's about time the world hears how talented you are."

"Do I need my laptop?" Loren questions.

"No you can leave it here and we'll get to those songs later."

Loren turns towards the table where her laptop sits at. "Let me close it then."

"Not necessary we can do it when we're done with Jake." Kelly responds as they made their way towards his office.

As they disappeared around the corner Karina walks out of the corner she was hiding in. She was beautiful but hidden behind that beauty was a greedy selfish woman.

"So I need songs to compete against Loren Tate?" She carefully looks around to make sure no one was coming.

She walks into Loren's office and sitting on chair by her desk and her laptop and places her finger on one of the keys and finds Loren's folder and she clicks on it to open the files. And all four songs appear in front of Karina's eyes.

"Hmmmm I think I can use at least two of these for my opening night at Jake's place." She smirks clicking on several links and placing Loren's song as an attachment sending them to herself through email.

She bites her lower lip and her smile grows and she narrows her eyes. "It's good to have a brother who's helped me to be very handy with computers." She whispers to herself and quickly stands up and after peeking outside Loren's office she walks away unseen and unnoticed.

A few days later Loren narrates….

"I'm so excited Jake loved my songs and happy Eddie wasn't there because I'm sure I would have frozen where I stood and Kelly did say he would be present for amateur night, and I still remember like it was yesterday when he did it a few years back and was given a music contract from Jake. I miss Eddie but he's been out of town promoting his latest album at several radio stations in the San Francisco area and I'm sure he's meeting the fans. I know it's a lot of work promoting his upcoming album and well worth it. I'm going through the songs I've been working on that I've kept on my computer and I can't find two of them. Mel and I just had lunch and I decided to get them ready. And they're nowhere to be found. Suddenly I hear yelling outside my office and I get up because I'm pretty sure it's Jake. When I look outside my door I see him yelling at Karina and he's telling her what made her think she could get away with it."

Kelly steps out of her office and Loren trails behind her.

"What's going on?" Kelly asks.

Jake is pretty upset and sets his attention on Loren. "Are these your songs?"

Loren furrows her eyes and pays close attention to the sheets that Jake has placed on her hand. She recognizes them as the two songs missing from her folder in her laptop.

"Yes they are and why do you have them?" Loren asks.

Eddie walks in trailed by Mel and they both notice there is some sort argument going on between Jake, Kelly, Loren and his girlfriend Karina.

Karina sees Eddie and practically runs towards him. "Jake is mad at what you did babe."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "What did I do?" He looks at Jake. "What's up Jake?"

Jake turns his attention on Eddie and he can tell his manager is pretty upset. "Did you steal these songs from Loren for your girlfriend to perform on amateur night?! You do know that's not allowed?"

Eddie is confused and not quite sure what's going on. "Wait! I didn't steal anything!" He immediately responds.

Karina places her arms around his torso acting very innocent. "Babe you said I needed songs and Loren was the one to help me." She pauses and makes eye contact with Loren. "Don't you remember?"

"This can cause you your career Eddie! How could you do this? You're on top of the world and now you pull this stupid stunt?"

Eddie looks at Loren with so much confusion in his eyes. "I didn't take anything Jake I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

"Loren just confirmed these are her songs! Karina just told me you gave them to her to perform on amateur night! How can you stand there and tell me you didn't do it? If you didn't then how did Karina end up with them!"

Loren, Kelly and Mel can tell Jake is very upset with Eddie.

Loren narrates

"I know Eddie has no idea what is going on, and I know he hasn't taken or stolen anything from me. Eddie would never do anything like this but as I look at Karina and the innocent look she's giving Jake I know she's behind this and the one to blame for this whole mess! Does she want to ruin Eddie's career? I can't allow it! He's worked so hard to get to where he's at and this stupid witch wants to end it all for him. I can't allow her to hurt him. I turn to look at Mel and she knows Karina is guilty. But how do I stop her from hurting Eddie?"

Chapter ends here today! Has Karina ruined Eddie's career? What will Loren do? Please kindly review.

Song Credit: ( If I ain't got you ) by the amazing Alicia Keys


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for your kind reviews. Sorry for the delay I was on vacation! I have busy months ahead but will try and post as soon as I can.

RockStar Hollywood Heights

My secret C-5

Loren Narrates..

"I know if I don't say anything at this very moment this will be the end of Eddie Duran's career. Why would Karina do this? How did she get my songs? I can't allow Jake to continue to yell at Eddie so I'm going to do what I know I should have done immediately."

Loren jumps in…

"Jake please stop yelling there isn't any need for you to do so! I've been so busy with writing my songs I forgot I had given Eddie these songs for some reason I was under the impression he'd need them."

Mel's eyes widen as she made eye contact with Loren because she knows she's lying to protect Eddie because there is no way she gave him the songs. And she's sure Eddie didn't take anything from Loren it's not like him to do something like that to Loren.

Jake is definitely upset and sets his eyes on her. "Why would you do this? I thought we'd agree you weren't going to write for Eddie anymore!" His tone is harsh.

Loren could feel her heart beating a million miles per second. "I know Jake and I'm sorry I guess I've had so much on my mind lately getting my own songs ready that I honestly forgot."

Loren makes eye contact with Eddie and she can tell he's trying to figure out what is happening and he looks very confused. She slowly walks towards him. "Hmmm I need these back and I'm so sorry I got you in trouble."

She picks up the sheets that had her songs printed on them and walks away, and with no hesitation Mel trails behind her. Loren walks into her office and shuts the door and within seconds Mel opens it and walks right in.

"What just happened out there?" She asks just a confused.

"I don't know Mel! I don't know what my songs were doing with Karina." Loren is trying not to cry.

"You know that witch is lying because there's no way Eddie would do what Jake is accusing him off."

Mel can tell Loren is upset and walks towards her and hugs her. "You did it to save him because I have this gut feeling Karina stole them from you to blame Eddie."

Meanwhile…

Jake is still upset. "I don't know what the hell just happened here but this isn't going to be tolerated ever again! Am I clear?!" He looks at Karina.

"You're done here I don't care what Loren just said." He looks at Eddie. "You better talk to her and set your girlfriend straight! I won't allow this type of behavior!"

He storms off and Eddie turns toward Karina. "What did you do? I know I had nothing to do with this and I didn't take Loren's songs!"

Karina rolls her eyes. "I don't understand what the big deal is, she writes the songs and I needed some and I took them."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "Do you have any idea of what you could have done here?"

"Like I said honey.." She tries to touch Eddie's cheek but he moves away. "You and I are done I can see you're an unkind spoiled and selfish princess who thinks only of herself and today you did this without thinking of the consequences!" He stopped to make sure she was paying attention.

"You almost caused me my career and you could have hurt Loren's as well."

Karina stands in front of him as he tries to walk away from her. "So we're done?" She asks with a non-caring attitude then continues. "What a mess and all because of some stupid songs!"

"You have no idea what this business is all about so I'm asking you nicely to leave or I'm calling security to get you out of here!"

"Well…" She turns away huffing and picks up her bag and stops and looks at Eddie before heading out. "There are plenty of men who would kill to be with me."

"Then go and find them." He smirks and walks away as she heads towards door and slams it behind her.

Eddie makes his way to Loren's office and knocks asking to come in.

Mel opens the door. "She left."

"What? Why? I need to talk to her."

"You should talk to your girlfriend."

"I just told her to leave." Eddie responds.

"And that's it? Leave? Does she realize what she did? Does she even care?" Mel is upset.

"I broke up with her Mel and I don't think she has any idea of what could have happened here tonight."

Mel keeps placing her things in her bag. "I'm on my way home to check on Loren."

"Why did she lie? She knows I wouldn't take anything from her?" Eddie responds.

"Come on Eddie if Loren hadn't said anything Jake would have kicked your butt to the curve."

"But I didn't take anything! I didn't steal anything." He tries to convince Mel.

Mel reassures him. "I know you didn't and I still don't understand how Karina had those songs in her possession."

Eddie responds immediately. "She just admitted she took them and I just broke up with her."

"I hope Jake knows what she did." Mel wonders.

"I think he does because he told her she was done here so he knows she somehow was involved." Eddie reassures Melissa.

Mel grabbed her bag and looked back at Eddie. "I'm going to go and check on Loren and maybe you should do the same."

Eddie nodded then sighed heavily. "I'll be there soon."

Eddie walks towards Jakes office and runs into Max and Katie.

"I've never seen Jake so upset." She looks at her son. "What happened?"

Eddie sighs and rolls his eyes. "I know what you're going to say mom but Karina stole some songs from Loren and wanted Jake to believe I took them."

Katie lets out a loud laugh.

"Of course she did and I knew she was with you to see what she could get from you." She looks at Max. "Didn't I tell you this from the beginning?"

Max nods in agreement. "Yes you did honey." He looks at Eddie again. "So what happened?"

"Loren lied saying she had accidently given me the songs."

Max shook his head. "That sounds like something she would do."

"Where is Loren?" Katie asks.

"She went home per Mel." Eddie responds looking through his phone. "I texted her and she hasn't responded."

"Why don't you go and talk to her son?" Katie asks.

"I plan too but I need to talk to Jake first."

Max agrees. "I'll go with you son."

They walk away and Katie takes out her phone and calls Loren and to her surprise she answers her phone. "Hello sweetie."

"Hi Katie." Loren responds.

"Are you ok? I just heard what that witch almost did.

"I'm ok Katie I'm just upset she would try and ruin what Eddie has worked so hard for."

Katie sighs. "You're worried about him aren't you? You love him that much."

Loren narrates…..

"I looked away even though Katie knows how I've always felt about Eddie so I can be honest with her.

The conversation continues and Loren finally responds…

"I will always love him." She says it softly.

Katie doesn't hesitate and says what's on her mind immediately. "Then tell him Loren! I think it's the right time to let him know how you feel."

"Why?" Loren asks then continues. "So he'll be weird around me? And then we will be nothing but acquaintances? No I'd rather we stay close friends and love him from afar."

"I think it's time he knows the truth Loren dear."

Loren insists. "No Katie please don't say anything to him and please keep my secret."

Katie realizes she'll get nowhere with this conversation and decides to end the call. "I'll talk to you later sweetheart." She hits the end button and Max walks in.

"Where is our son?" Katie asks.

"He's with Jake and man I've never seen him so upset." Max responds.

"You know he runs a tight ship here and has a reputation to maintain otherwise he'll be treated like the other managers you've worked with."

Max agrees. "That's why Jake is so successful in this business working with the best and helping them get to the top."

"So true." Katie agrees and Max notices she's very distracted. "What's wrong hun?"

"I was talking to Loren and I think it's time our son knows how she feels about him."

Max jumps right in. "Hun you can't meddle in this."

"It's not meddling at all it's about setting our son in the right direction." She looks at him. "Do you know why?"

Max let out a small laugh. "Please tell me why." He smirks because he knows once Katie sets her mind to something she would do whatever it takes regardless of what anyone has to say on the subject.

"Because he's not going to find an honest and truthful woman in this type of business, all these women are out to get money and fame." She stops and admits. "You hit the jackpot with me Max and look how happy we are because I wasn't a gold digger." She hugs Max. "Our son needs a woman in his life that will make him as happy as I've made you."

Max smiles and walks towards his wife placing a kiss on her on the forehead. "Of course I'm the happiest man in the Los Angeles area."

"I'm happy you agree and the reason Eddie should know how Loren feels about him."

"Yes I know Hun but we should stay out of this." Max insists.

Katie picked up her bag and looks at her husband. "Let's go get our son and have a nice dinner together."

Meanwhile…

Mel made Loren a cup of tea. "Here this will help you feel better."

"Thanks Mel and don't worry I'm okay now because I cried my eyes out."

"I've never felt better." Mel responds and looks at Loren. "I'm ecstatic Eddie ended his relationship with that skinny bimbo."

"And he'll find another bimbo." Loren was quick to add.

"How could you say that? You know you'd give anything to have him love you and only you and now you have him all to yourself because he broke up with that twitch."

Loren narrates….

"That was my bestie always so positive when it came to Eddie and how I feel about him. I don't know what I'd do without her in my life. Now it was time to get up and put on my big girl panties and get to work. And suddenly I wonder if I still had a career because Jake was so upset."

There's a knock on the door.

Loren gets up and walks towards the door and her smile grows when she sees her mom standing on the other side.

"What's in that box?" Her eyes widen.

Nora smiles. "I'll give you one guess."

Loren's eyes widen. "Omg! Mom please tell me that box is full of chocolate glazed donuts?"

"I knew this would help cheer you up." Nora looks around the room and smiles when she sees Mel standing nearby. "A little bird told me my girl needs to smile."

Loren turns towards her best friend Melissa who's standing nearby with a huge smile on her face and Loren smiles back and whispering a soft thank you to her. Nora was right this was the perfect moment for chocolate glazed donuts.

Meanwhile…

Katie, Max and Eddie sit at Rumor enjoying a nice dinner.

"Why is this place so quiet?" She asks.

Eddie smiles. "It's a week day Mom and this place gets pretty busy on weekends."

"I know but this a place where every well-known celebrity hangs out." She smiles and looks at her son. "Like you honey."

Both Eddie and Max smile. "Your mom is very proud of you son."

Eddie nods in agreement. "I know Pops."

"So what did Jake say?" Katie wants to know.

"He wanted Karina out and he went on and on and then proceeded to lecture me about the choices I make."

Katie continues to smile. "Well I have to agree with him on that."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "What do you mean? I make very good choices."

"Your first bad choice was dating that girl how could you even consider someone like her?"

"She caught my eye and that's about it." Eddie responds.

"Thank God you didn't fall in love."

Eddie looks at Max then back towards his mom. "I was dating her and we were having fun and I can assure you I haven't fallen in love yet."

Katie wasn't about to stop. "So do you think you'll ever find true love?"

"I know I am." He stops then continues to make sure Katie hears him loud and clear. "I know I'll be in love one day mom and when it happens I'll make sure you know."

Katie leans on Max. "I want you to be as happy as I am with your dad."

"I want that too." He responds.

Katie takes a deep breath. "I know there's someone who loves you and would make you the happiest man on earth!"

Max motions in her direction. "Katie I thought we'd agree to stay out of this?"

Katie responds. "You agreed darling but I didn't." She smirks placing her attention on her son.

Eddie looks at them both and then makes eye contact with Katie. "Mom what are you talking about?Who's in love with me?" He turns towards Max.

"Pops what's going on?"

"Honey how can you be so blind?" Katie asks and continues without hesitation.

Max smiles and slightly shakes his head because he knows there is no stopping Katie once she has her mind set, and will say whatever it is to get her point across. "She's been with you since day one and you've never noticed how she's feels about you?"

Eddie is trying to figure out what his mom is talking about. "I swear I don't know what you're talking about."

Katie finally spills the beans. "It's Loren you big dummy she's been in love with you since I can remember."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "Loren…?"

Chapter ends here today! Kindly review and now that Eddie knows how Loren feels about him what will he say or do? Hugs!


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you again for taking the time to read and review, even though reviews aren't coming in as they were at first I do hope you're all still interested in the story. Enjoy!

RockStar Hollywood Heights

Standing in front of you C-6

Eddie hasn't said a word for a few minutes and Katie places her hand on his arm bringing him back to reality. "Earth to Eddie."

She smiles and asks. "What's wrong honey?"

"I honestly didn't know Loren felt that way." Eddie sighs softly.

"You mean you've never noticed?" Katie asks.

Eddie locks eyes with his mom. "I swear Loren has been like a little sister to me and as we got older we became the best of friends."

"Couldn't you tell she did whatever it took to help you? She sat for hours writing songs and preparing the best she had within and it was all for you." Max said.

"Remember the talents shows? The moment you won she was right there cheering you on! And then suddenly all the girls wanted to hear you sing and you'd perform in front of them but who set everything up? It was Loren and after you enjoyed all of the attention she sat by your side watching you climb to the top." Katie reminded him. "She's been standing in front of you all along son."

Eddie slightly shook his head and down cast his look. "All this time I thought we were good friends who cared for each other.."

Katie noticed he was sincere. "Honey I don't mean to make you feel bad I know you care for Loren and you always will but it was time you knew how she felt about you. She's loved you quietly and wanting nothing but the best for you striving to make sure you reached your goals."

Eddie scratched his head. "I don't know what to say?"

"No one expects you to jump in front of Loren and declare your love for her but try and understand why she told Jake she had accidentally given you the songs." Max paused for a moment. "If that isn't love then I don't know what is."

"Now I feel guilty because I've hugged her so many times over the years and told her that I love her but not the way she's hoped for." Eddie said.

The waiter came to their table. "Do you want to see the dessert menu?"

Katie smiled. "No thank you I think we'll need the check now." She knew Eddie wasn't in any mood to eat sweets even though he never skipped on chocolate cake and she noticed he was very pensive, Katie smiled and knew his eyes were open regarding Loren's feelings.

Max paid the check and they left. Max stopped by his car and turned towards his son. "Are you driving or should we take you to your place?"

"No its ok Pops I have my car nearby I'll drive home."

Katie smiled and walked towards her son placing a soft kiss on his cheek. "I love you honey."

"Love you too mom." He returned the kiss and acknowledged his dad.

"I'll see you later Pops." And he walked away.

Max opened the door for Katie and she got into the car and Max quickly climbed in.

"Are you sure you did the right thing?" Max asked.

Katie narrowed her eyes. "It was time he knew because Loren is really hurting and now he'll think twice before doing or saying anything."

"I have a feeling you just opened up a huge can of worms and our son will not be himself around Loren." Max responded genuinely concerned.

"I hope Loren doesn't kill me for revealing her secret." Katie admitted.

"Do you mean she didn't want you to say anything?" Max knew it and shook his head.

"I did her a favor and one day she will thank me for this."

"I hope she doesn't hate you for this." Max said.

"We're family to our girl and I know she wouldn't be angry." Katie reassured Max.

Max shook his head he knew Katie spoke up because she loves Loren and their son and wants nothing but the best for them.

Eddie arrived home and after entering his condo he placed the keys on a nearby table and walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of mineral water. He walked towards the terrace and sat down taking in the beautiful evening, a sudden knock on the door made him turn towards it and yelled out.

"It's open!" He wondered who it could be at this time.

The door opened and Ian walked in.

"Hey mate I'm in town and wanted to see you." Eddie smiled and after taking a sip from the bottle he walked towards his friend.

"I heard you'd be in town! Didn't expect to see you today." Eddie said.

Ian threw him a huge smile. "You know when I have photo shoot assignment in the area I never call you it's all about catching you unprepared."

Eddie smile. "Get something to drink and join me out here on the terrace."

Ian did as told and returned to sit by his friend. "What's up?" Ian asked.

"Not much just have so much on my mind right now plus getting ready for several shows." Eddie responded.

Ian narrowed his eyes. "I can see that but something else is bothering you."

Eddie shook his head he could never fool his friend. "Just found out today Loren loves me."

Ian sat back letting out a loud chuckle. "Really? I know she loves you mate."

Eddie turned to look at him. "I don't mean that kind of love." He looked at Ian a little closer. "Do you know something?"

"Everybody knew mate except you." Ian continued to laugh as he took a sip from his bottle of water.

Eddie shook his head. "I guess I was the only one that didn't notice because Loren and I have always been very close friends."

"So close friends can't fall in love?" Ian questioned.

"I do love her Ian but not like that."

"So things can change mate she's beautiful and very talented." Ian looked at Eddie. "You're famous and all over the world because of Loren, you do realize that?"

Eddie finished drinking the bottle of water he held in his hand. "We've both worked very hard."

"Yes but you've gotten started with the songs she wrote."  
Eddie rolled his eyes.

"I know that Ian I keep hearing that all of the time." His voice upset.

"Hey mate no need to get upset just saying Loren has been there for you from day 1 and has loved you and we all picked up on it except you."

"I love her like my sister from day one and as we got older we became the best of friends." Eddie responded and he continued. "I don't know how I'm going to even look at her now that I know how she feels about me."

"Be yourself mate and watch her closely and I don't mean like you have been all these past years really look at her and observe and I know it won't take too long for you to reciprocate."

Eddie didn't respond and Ian continued with the questions. "So I read and heard Karina broke up with you?"

Eddie shook his head. "Yeah I heard no it was the other way around."

"I knew she was trouble." Ian said proudly.

"We were just having fun and good arm candy to walk around with." Eddie smirked.

"I know she's gorgeous but she had ulterior motives mate."

"I know I read somewhere she was Eddie Duran's coat-tail." Eddie said in unhappy tone.

Ian laughed. "At least someone got it right."

The following day….

Eddie showed up at Jake's studio and he spots Mel placing several things into a bag. "Hey Mel where's Loren?"

Mel turns to acknowledge him. "It's about time."

"What are you talking about?"

"I was wondering how long before you came to talk to Loren."

"I've tried and I keep missing her." He looked around. "Is she here?"

Mel laughs. "Nah you missed her again she's at MK going over a few songs on stage." She turns towards Eddie again. "She's going to sing a few songs this Friday night there."

"She's really doing it?" Eddie asks.

"She has what it takes Eddie she's very talented, she writes the songs and she can sing them too."

"So everything is ok with Loren and Jake?"

"I think so he's the one that told her to prepare for Friday." Mel responded.

"I need to talk to her." He was quick to say.

Mel smiles. "You do know she lied to Jake?"

Eddie was about to respond when Jake walked in. "Glad you're here Eduardo! I hope you kicked Karina out of here because if you haven't I will." Jake sounds determined to do what he just said.

"Yeah Jake she's out of here and out of my life."

"I just spoke to my lawyer." He handed Eddie a few papers. "Apparently she was trying to get signed by my competitor and Ryan actually looked at the songs Karina gave him and this is what could have happened." He placed his finger on the part the lawyer highlighted.

"She stole Loren's songs and didn't realize what she did is known as copy right infringement and that willfully and deliberately carries a penalty of 5 to 10 years in prison and she didn't just steal Loren's songs she tried to make changes to Loren's music and she added her name along with yours Eddie."

Eddie interrupted him. "I told you I didn't take anything from Loren."

"She had your name on the sheets Eddie and Loren had copyright protection filed on those songs and had Ryan given her a contract and later found out those songs were stolen with your name attached to it you know what could have happened?"

Eddie sighed heavily. "I know Jake and I love my job and I love what I do so you have to believe me when I tell you this was all on Karina."

"I'm glad Ryan brought this to my lawyers' attention when he realized there were some discrepancies in the songs she tried to pass as hers and almost ended your career."

"I understand Jake and I assure you it won't happen again." Eddie reassured him again.

"I hope so Eduardo there won't be a second opportunity in the future if anything like this happens again and from now on you consult me on anything you do personal or not." Jake took the papers from Eddie's hand. "Understood?"

Eddie acknowledged by nodding his head and Jake then looked towards Mel. "Is Loren at MK?"

"Yes she's been there all day." Mel answered as quickly as she could.

Jake turned towards Eddie once more. "You should thank Loren for saving your butt she had to sign some papers with the lawyer reassuring him she had actually given you the songs."

He turned to walk away and stopped once more. "Who does that? And why?" He walked out of the room and Eddie looked at Mel.

"Love does." He said and Mel's eyes widen. "Love does? Do you know something I don't?"

"You know what I meant Mel and I guess everyone knows except me." He was quick to say.

"I've always wanted you to know but she was happy loving you from afar Eddie." Mel said with a twinkle in her eye.

"She's one of my best friends I honestly never knew she felt that way."

Mel smiled. "She's been standing in front of you all of this time and you've never realized how she's felt all along?"

"She's my best friend Mel and no I had no idea."

"She is and tell me how is the song business going for ya?" She asked.

"Jake hired some professional song writers to help and so far it's working out."

"I know she misses writing for you but she's gotten pretty better at it."

Eddie smiled. "She deserves it all and I have to see her perform because I know she has what it takes." He took a few steps towards the door. "I'll see you Friday and please don't tell Loren about our conversation." He paused for a moment. "I don't want her to know I know."

Mel bit her lower lip and had to ask. "She's amazing Eddie and now that you know what are you going to do?"

"Honestly I don't know but let me talk to her." He responded and Mel could tell his mind was somewhere else, knowing Loren was in love with him had a huge effect on him.

Mel sighed. "Sure no worries." She stood there watching him walk towards his car and drive away. He headed home and after a few miles he knew where to go so he stopped at his favorite place, before his performances this is where he likes to go, this is the place that helps him relax and reminds himself that he's going do his best. He got off the car and walked towards the ledge and sat down. The breeze felt good that evening and he noticed the moon was settling in her place for the night.

A memory of their time together and all of the good times he and Loren had from the moment they met the evening Nora, Trent and Loren showed up at their front door to welcome them to the neighborhood, and things were never the same he remembers Loren noticed the huge piano that the movers had placed in the living room and she ran and sat in front of it and began to play and he remembered how good she was at it. A few years later Loren began to put the poems she had written into songs and shared them with him when he would play the guitar. Suddenly the way Loren locked eyes with him each time they did anything together made sense to him, she worked hard to help him because aside from being his friend she was also beginning to fall in love with him, he heard some people become good friends and later fall in love.

It's finally Friday and Loren narrates…..

"Well it's Friday and it's my big night, and I know MK isn't as big as the places Eddie usually performs at but I still can't help it. I'm feeling nervous and nauseas all at once. Why can't I relax? Something is off I can feel it but I can't seem to place what the heck is causing me to feel like this."

A knock on the door brings Loren back to reality

She smiles when she sees Nora walk in. "Hi sweetie I'm so excited for you!"

"Hi mom I'm so happy you're here."

"You know I wouldn't miss tonight." She hugged her. "I'm so proud of you honey."

"Thanks mom." Loren took a few steps back and asked. "How do I look?"

"You look beautiful sweetheart, and I love what you did to your hair."

"It looks ok right?" Loren stood in front of the mirror and looked at her dress from all angles. "What about the dress?"

"It looks amazing and really brings out your curves and your butt."

Loren's eyes widen. "Mom!" She looked in the mirror one more time. "Does my butt look too big?"

"No honey you look really good and I love the halter style of the dress."

Jake knocked on the door. "Loren you're on."

She took a deep breath. "Ok Jake on my way." She hugged Nora one more time and after making sure everything she had was perfect she held Nora's hand and they made their way to the stage area.

Max walked up to her with Katie trailing behind. "You're going to kill it tonight."

Loren smiled. "Thanks Max and don't forget this is just a small performance."

Katie smiled looking at Loren from top to bottom. "Honey you're beautiful in that dress."

Loren hugged her. "Thanks Katie I feel beautiful."

Mel ran towards her. "You can do this Lo and Katie is right you look gorgeous."

Loren smiled because she knew her best friend always had her back no matter what. Max walked towards the mic and looked at his audience.

"I want you to please welcome Loren Tate. She had been writing songs for my son Eddie Duran until we heard her singing and we wanted everyone to get a chance of hear this amazing, beautiful and super talented young lady." He turned towards Loren.

"Are you ready to start?"

She smiled and stood in front of the mic and picked up the guitar and looked at her audience. "Thank you for being here tonight I would love to share with all of you the songs I write from my heart and the first song I'm performing tonight is very special and means so much to me I call the song Photograph."

Her fingers strummed the cords and she began to sing….

"Loving can hurt

Loving can hurt sometimes

But it's the only thing that I know

When it gets hard, you know

It can get hard sometimes

It's the only thing that makes us feel alive

We keep this love in a photograph

We make these memories for ourselves

Where our eyes are never closing

Our hearts were never broken

And time is forever frozen, still

So you can keep me

Inside the pocket of your ripped jeans

Holding me close until our eyes meet…" At the moment Eddie came into plain view of Loren and their eyes met.

She wanted to stop the song right there and then but she knew she couldn't quit and continued singing. She kept her gaze on the audience who watched and listened to her every word but she felt the brush of Eddie's eyes on her. That made her stomach turn because the way he was looking at her was very different from other times. She finished the song and everyone stood up and gave her a standing ovation, she smiled back and slightly bowed and noticed Eddie was on stage walking towards her.

Chapter ends here today. Please kindly review. Thank you for constant support.

Song Credit; Photograph by the super talented Ed Sheeran (I thought It was okay for Loren to sing this song.)


	7. Chapter 7

Hello everyone! I loved all of the reviews! Keep them coming! Enjoy this chapter and tell me what cha think afterwards and hugs to all of you who read and review faithfully.

Rockstar Hollywood Heights

Maybe just maybe C-7

Eddie approached Loren's side and held her hand as he faced the audience. "Isn't she amazing?" He asked with enthusiasm. Loren was surprised because she didn't expect to see him jump onto the stage.

Loren narrates….

"What is he doing? I'm supposed to continue with my next two songs and he's holding my hand and acting like this is some kind of contest."

He quickly turned towards her. "Can we talk when you're done?"

She nods and smiles acknowledging her audience once more. "Is everyone ready for more?"

The crowd cheers asking for Eddie to join Loren, he smiles. "It's Loren's night but I'll be happy to sing for all of you when she's done."

Loren took to the mic once more and continues with her performance feeling a lot more comfortable especially after the positive reaction of the audience, and begins with her next song. Eddie stepped to the side of the stage and Mel walked towards him.

"What was that about?" She asked wondering what he just did.

"I want to thank Loren for what she did after Karina's stupid stunt and I've tried for several days because she's suddenly very busy."

"And that's all you're talking to her about?" Mel was curious.

Eddie knew where she was going with this and responded immediately. "Yes Mel that's it." He stood watching Loren sing and Mel couldn't help herself.

"She looks so beautiful with her new haircut, make-up and that sexy dress." She waited for his reaction and continued. "Don't you think so?"

He nodded with his eyes on Loren as she performed beautifully once more and then responded to Mel's question. "I just realized she changed her hair color too."

"It's called highlights." Mel teased.

A young man walked closer to the stage and stood there watching Loren. Eddie noticed and asked.

"Who's the guy?"

Mel turned to see who he was asking about and smiled when she recognized him. "That's Kurt an old high school friend, and don't tell me you don't remember him? He had a huge crush on Loren."

"Oh really?" Eddie responded feeling awkward with Mel's response.

Eddie finally realized who he was. "Oh yeah…" and asked again. "What does he want with Loren?" He was watching him closely.

Loren finished her final song and turned towards Eddie reminding him he had promised the fans a song. "Now it's Eddie's turn." She added and he took the mic from her hand. Loren quickly walked off stage and headed towards Kurt, and with a huge smile wrapped her arms around him.

"When did you get here?" She asked and she was still smiling.

"Last night and I heard you were going to perform tonight and I had to see you." Kurt responded.

"What a pleasant surprise." She smiled.

Kurt heard Eddie singing on stage and looked his way and immediately noticed Eddie kept any eye on him during his performance.

"So Eddie is huge now?" He asked turning his attention towards Loren once more. "I'm happy for him."

Loren agreed. "Yes he is and he's so good at it." She could never hide her excitement when it came to Eddie's performances.

Kurt noticed immediately. "You're still crushing on him?"

She furrowed her eyes at his question. "What do you mean crushing?"

"You know what I mean! I remember how you looked at him during his performances at every School function and that's exactly the same look on your face right now."

Loren blushed. "Am I that obvious?"

"He's too stupid to even know how you feel! I noticed from day one and he's still oblivious as to how you've felt all along? He hasn't got a clue does he?"

Loren sighed heavily. "We're good friends Kurt and I'm happy with that."

Kurt shook his head. "I hear a lot of sadness in that sentence." He walked closer to her and hugged her from the side. "You deserve to be loved and happy." He added.

"I'm happy because we're never that far apart from each other." She said with another sigh.

"What will you do the day he actually falls in love? I know he dated that super model." Kurt asked.

"I'll worry when the times comes." She responded without hesitation.

"You know how I've always felt about you Loren." He touched her face softly.

Eddie noticed and made a loud noise with the mic. "Thanks everyone." He forced a smile and walked off the stage.

Kurt reacted. "What was that about?"

"That's a common problem with microphones." She responded.

"I bet." Kurt replied he knew there was more to this. "Listen let's have dinner tonight?"

Loren smiled. "I would love that Kurt."

Max walked to the mic and asked everyone to enjoy a drink on the house. Katie noticed something was bothering her son.

"What's with Eddie?"

Mel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know he wants to talk to Loren."

Katie noticed someone was talking to Loren. "Is that Kurt from High School?"

"The one and only." Mel responded.

Katie then noticed Eddie was walking towards them. "Now what in the world is going on here?"

Mel smiled. "I don't think he likes Kurt!"

Eddie reached Loren's side and asked. "Hey can we talk?"

She smiled. "Sure." She turned towards Kurt. "I'll be back and we can get something to eat."

"I promise I'll be right here." He responded and he stepped closer to Eddie. "I bet you don't remember me?" Kurt asked.

Eddie took a few steps forward placing himself between Kurt and Loren. "Hey believe it or not I do remember you Kurt!" He said with a smirk and added. "It's nice to see you again." His tone was sarcastic.

Kurt smiled and responded right away. "Yeah great to see you too and it was great to finally let the world see how talented Loren really is, because she was amazing tonight!" He added.

Eddie couldn't move fast enough. "Yeah so am I." He said and held Loren's arm rushing her away.  
Mel walked towards Kurt but he was too busy watching Loren and Eddie disappear within the crowd.

"Kurt McKeon I was wondering how long before you showed up."

"Hey Mel it's great to see you." He hugged her. "I've been looking for the time to come and visit and when I heard Loren was going to do a show here tonight I knew ti was the perfect time to show up."

"So what did you think of our girl?" Mel asked proudly.

"She's as amazing as I remember her from our high school years because I'd hear her sing the lyrics she was writing and I told her several times she had what it took to sing them but she was always so concentrated on making sure Eddie was getting to where he is today." He said then asked wanting to know more regarding Eddie. "What did Duran want with Loren?"

"It's all business Kurt and you do remember they're good friends?" Mel assured him.

"All I remember is Loren working hard to get his career going and all he'd do is flirt with all of the girls that seem to hover over him and I couldn't stand him at the time because he was too blind to see how Loren felt about him." Kurt was upset.

"I know and I'm sorry Kurt."

"Yeah well now I'm not going to give her up that easily." He said with confidence. Mel smiled wondering what kind of plan he had to win Loren's heart.

Meanwhile…..

Eddie and Loren stepped outside of MK and Eddie guided her to the side of the building and Loren asked. "What's up?"

"I wanted to thank you for protecting my career after Karina pulled that stunt with your songs and I want you to know I didn't and wouldn't ever take anything from you." He reassured her.

Loren placed her hand on his. "I know it was all her and I realized it the moment Jake started to yell at you and you were looking at me with the most confused look on your face."

"Thanks for everything apparently Jake's lawyer was given some papers regarding Karina wanting to use your music and it was stopped just on time before any damage was made."

Loren bit her lower. "I'm glad she's out of your life." For a second their eyes met and Loren felt flushed and unable to speak. Eddie noticed it too and his throat tightened, and he was about to say something to Loren when Kurt appeared out of nowhere.

"There you are love." He smirked making sure Eddie saw his devious smile. He headed towards Loren offering his hand.

"I'm starving and you promised we'd have dinner tonight." He turned to acknowledge Eddie with a huge grin on his face. "See you later Duran but Loren and I have a date."

Loren wasn't able to say anything and only manages to stumble in what she was trying to say feeling rather confused. "Sure..hmmmm let's go…" She semi smiled and they walked out.

Loren narrates..

"What just happened? We made eye contact during my first song and now this!The way he looked at me then and way we looked at each other right now! This is so different from other times, and we've been working together for years. Earlier today my stomach felt weird and right now my heart skipped a beat. I wonder if he noticed too. Kurt is holding my hand and I'd rather be back there with Eddie and he's all I can think about plus the looks we exchanged."

Kurt noticed Loren wasn't paying attention to what he was saying. "You ok?" She swallowed and felt that knot in her throat and said the first thing that came to her mind. "Yes I think the whole night is finally catching up to me." She felt nervous.

"Where do you want to eat?" He asked.

"It really doesn't matter maybe a salad." She looked at her watch. "It's late."

"What happened to the Loren with the big appetite?"

She giggled. "Oh she's still here but I have to watch what I eat if I'm going to have a career in music."

"You've always been able to keep your sexy figure no matter what you eat." He winked at her.

"A salad will do for tonight." He added and they continued towards his car.

Meanwhile…

Eddie was furious kicking some boxes that laid on the floor of the storage room. Katie walked in to see what it was all about.

"What's with all of the noise going on out here?" She asked and noticed several boxes tossed all over the floor.

Eddie swung his fist across curtains that hung in the small window. "Nothing Mom!"

"Well it's pretty clear you're upset!" She stated but nothing would ever stop Katie Duran. "I just saw Loren and Kurt drive away is that was this is about?"

"You know what? I was doing perfectly fine until you told me how Loren felt about me!" He wasn't too happy.

Katie loved it though. "I think it was time you knew but what does that have to do with Loren and Kurt?" She asked innocently pretending she didn't understand what he meant.

"Oh come on Mom I know you love every minute of this!" He said.

Katie couldn't help but laugh. "So what's the problem then? Loren has someone that has always cared for her and maybe just maybe she'll finally find a guy and live happily ever after." She purposely shrugged her shoulders. "Don't you agree honey?"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "I give up! Do you know I couldn't even concentrate on stage just now? I don't know how I even finished the song!"

Katie walked towards him. "So what's bothering you?"

"I don't know and I'm feeling confused and upset all at the same time."

Max popped in. "Hey Eddie the fans are asking for you! Where's Loren?"

"She's on a date." Katie responded giving Max the impression Eddie was upset about something and he picked up on it immediately.

"What's wrong son? Should I tell them you've left MK?" He teased.

"Not in the mood for anything right now." He picked up his jacket. "I'll see you both later." And just like that he left.

Max shook his head. "I told you we shouldn't have gotten involved in this."

"I don't regret telling him anything." Katie reassured Max.

"So what's wrong with our son?" He asked.

Katie sighed softly leaning against him. "Honestly I don't really know what's going on, and maybe just maybe he's realized he's starting to have feelings for Loren."

"You think so?" Max wasn't sure what to think.

"Anything is possible and the way he's reacting to Loren leaving with Kurt just now I can bet on it." Katie softly replied.

Chapter ends here today! What do y'all think? And don't tell me it's not possible. I'm sure you've all watched Friends with Rachel and Ross. What happened when Rachel found out Ross had feelings for her? She was confused at first and then realized she was attracted to Ross especially when he returned to town with Julie. Remember that episode? So it's possible Eddie is realizing something too! Kindly review this chapter with your thoughts. Hugs


	8. Chapter 8

So sorry it took me this long to update! I had family from out of town and no time to write, and I wanted to finish this chapter this weekend before anything else pops up. Please kindly review, and thank you for your kind and sweet reviews.

Rockstar Hollywood Heights

My own little world C-8

A few days later…..

Eddie is recording a few more songs that Jake will be adding to his greatest hits Album. He can't seem to concentrate and Ian who's been taking a few shots for the album cover notices he isn't putting his all into the song.

"If you keep doing it like that mate your album will suck."

Eddie removes his head piece. "If you keep talking while I'm recording I'll never get it done."

"Then do it right? What's with you lately?" Ian knows the reason but hopes Eddie will admit it.

Eddie sighs. "I don't know Ian I'm confused about my feelings for Loren if that makes any sense?"

"Then go and ask the girl out and take it from there!" Ian is loud and clear.

Eddie scratches his head and nods. "Yeah easier said than done."

"How so?" Ian places another SD card into his camera. "What's so hard about asking a girl out?"

Jake walks in. "Who's asking what girl out?" He focuses on Eddie. "Didn't you learn from Karina?"

"Who said anything about Karina?" Eddie asks wondering what Jake means.

"Eduardo focus on your career, you leave to the East Coast in a few weeks and then the UK and I don't want any girl problems following you there and back, you're on your way to the very top just a few steps behind Drake and we need to get ahead of him and at this very moment your career is your girlfriend." He points to the recording equipment surrounding Eddie. "And so are these!" He looks directly at him.

"Am I clear?" His voice stern and turns his attention towards Ian. "You have a job to do so do it!"

Eddie nods and Jake leaves the room after placing a box on the desk, Ian follows him as he leaves and turns his attention back towards Eddie.

"Is this dude serious mate?"

"You heard him so now you know why I can't go anywhere near Loren." Eddie responds.

"What's his problem? Does Jake even have a love life?" Ian wonders.

"He was married once and his Tracy left him because she couldn't handle the chaos that involves this business."

"So he takes it out on you?" Ian asks. "Not everyone's love life is a failure."

Eddie sighs. "Yeah I know but he's my boss and so far listening to him has gotten me this far."

"Yeah well you're gonna be lonely on the top mate." Ian states then realizes he has work to do. "Ok we need a few more shots of you standing over there otherwise Jake will have my head if I don't finish taking these photograph's today." He signals Eddie to step outside for a few shots.

Meanwhile…..

Loren is sitting outside her home trying to finish her latest song. She sighs constantly every time she types a sentence, and when Nora walks up to her she notices something is bothering her daughter.

"I have some tea for you." Nora notices there is no reaction from Loren. "Honey you ok?"

Loren suddenly realizes she's right there. "Sorry mom."

"I heard Kurt is in town?"

Loren nods. "Yes he is and he's sweet and amazing."

Nora smiles and knows there's more to the story. "Does this mean what I think it means?" She questions.

Loren sighs again. "Mom we're just good friends and you know that."

"Honey I'm worried about you because you did amazingly well at MK the night you performed and somehow I don't see you excited about that day."

Loren finally looks at her. "Mom I'm ecstatic about my new career, and I'm scared to death because I don't think my feelings for Eddie will ever change."

"Do you see where he's headed? I don't think there's room for love after what Karina did to him."

Loren narrates..

"The way he looked at me the night of my performance at MK is still stuck in my head, we made eye contact but the way he looked at me this time was very different and that's never happened before, and I felt he wanted to say something…" Nora is calling Loren who suddenly realizes she's far away in thought.

"I'm seriously worried about you because I know you're hurting." Nora says.

Loren hugs her. "Mom please don't worry and I promise I'll be okay, and I have no choice but to be ok and comfort myself by continuing to write songs that allow me to dream and when I sing them I know they're coming straight from within my soul because in my dreams and in my own little world I'm the happiest girl to walk this earth." She looks at her mom.

"You do know what I mean?"

"Yes I do honey, and I know that your little world makes you happy, but as your mom I can't help but worry because I know my baby girl is hurting."

Loren sighs something she seems to do a lot lately. "In my own little world Eddie and I are in love and happy and we live happily ever after." Loren wipes the tiny tears that seem to have a mind of their own every time she talks about Eddie, and Nora lovingly wipes them as Loren continues to share how she feels with her mom.

"And he's so in love with me nothing matters to either one of us." Nora can tell her daughter means every single word.

Nora hugs her. "I love you honey." She looks at her. "Please drink your tea and you and I can have an early dinner."

"I'm not done with this song and Jake won't be happy if I leave and don't have this ready to record."

Nora looks at her tablet. "I love the lyrics honey and the title of the song."

"Yes I've poured my heart into this song mom and the reason I need to finish it because I'll need it to perform when I open for who knows who at the Avalon Theater."

"No worries I promise you'll be home on time to work on it." Nora places the cup of tea on her hand.

Loren smiles back. "Okay let me get ready and we can leave."

Meanwhile….

Mel is out picking up some dresses Kelly ordered for Loren to wear when she opens at the Avalon Theatre.

"Hey Mel what are you up too?" Kurt runs up to her.

"On errand duties for Kelly and Jake." She notices he's holding a bouquet of flowers. "And where are you headed?"

"Can't you tell?" He asks with a huge grin

She smiles. "I think they're for Loren." She places the items she's holding in the Van she's driving. "How long are you in town for?"

"I just spoke to my boss and he extended my stay in LA until the end of the month."

Mel stops and looks at him. "What exactly do you do?"

Kurt laughed. "A little of everything but I extended my stay to be here for Loren."

"Her feelings haven't changed Kurt."

He feels annoyed. "Does Duran even care? I'd make Loren very happy and she wouldn't be hurting anymore."

"I know you would but she's in love with Eddie and you know it's been a lifetime thing for her." Mel tries to let him down easy. "There are a lot of beautiful LA girls who'd love to meet you."

"I've never forgotten Loren and the reason I took off after graduation she couldn't get off the Duran ship and for what? He couldn't care but now it's different and when I heard she was going to do something regarding her music I knew this was my time to return."

"Be patient Kurt our girl needs time to come to terms with her feelings for Eddie."

Kurt sighed slowing shaking his head. "I'm not giving up that easy this time because Duran had his chance and blew it and now it's my turn."

A few days later Eddie flies out to the East Coast and spends several weeks in New York, Boston and Philadelphia. Loren has been performing at the Avalon and was extremely successful and Jake made sure Kelly had her do more shows in nearby cities for several more weeks, Kurt managed to stay in the area for a few more weeks and is by her side every time she performance. Mel, Nora and Katie are always there to cheer her on and Max is busy helping Jake discover new talent.

A few days later….

Kelly talks to Loren about getting her first album ready, she's been selling out on every show and it's time to get something started. "It's a go Loren you'll get to choose 10 songs from the ones you've sung while you perform, and this album will have the ones the fans are downloading the most on iTunes, Apple Music and Spotify. And you're going to need a photo session with Ian." She stopped for a moment.

"You do know Ian?"

She smiles. "I do, he's Eddie's best friend."

"Great I have Camille Davidson bringing in several of her designs for you to wear for that shoot and Jake wants the works done so we'll get a stylist and make-up artist on board."

"Wow there's so much going on."

"You'll start recording and the photo shoot will be done this coming weekend."

"Is Eddie due back?" She bites her lower lip, hoping Kelly won't pick up why she's asking.

Loren narrates as Kelly puts some paperwork in order…

"Eddie has been so successful in New York, so happy and so proud of him and I wonder if he's met anyone while he's been there? It would literally kill me if he came back with a new girl by his side. I miss him and I've been watching everything he's done while on tour and we've spoken a few times even though he's very busy. Then there's Kurt, and I know he wants more from me but I can't not right now….." she thinks about it and softly says. "Never."

Kelly walks closer to Loren. "Girl where the heck are you? Been calling you for several minutes."

"Sorry Kel…..I get creative and lost in thought."

"Let's get these papers to Jake and get the ball rolling on your photo shoot and recording."

Loren smiles. "Sure Kelly…"

A few days later the Stylist and make-up Artist did their magic on Loren and she looks beautiful. Mel was with her while Camille did her magic on the dresses Loren would wear for the photo shoot. The first dress she wears in a short with sequin all around the skirt area. She walks into the room and Ian couldn't speak.

"Loren you look stunning and gorgeous."

She blushes. "Thanks Ian so where do I sit?"

He guides her as to what to do and takes several shots of Loren and she'll walk back to the dressing room several times to change to different gowns, and after they're done Ian takes several of the pictures from his camera and transfers them to his phone and sends them directly to Eddie via text.

Meanwhile in Philly…..

Katie had flown to New York with Max so they could see their son finalize his tour in Philadelphia. His phone buzzes and Katie picks it up.

She smiles when several shots of Loren pop up on his phone. "Where is Eddie?" She asks.

Max points to the back area of the room where he sits after finishing a performance. "Is that his phone?" She asks very innocently.

"I didn't open it but I can see Loren in a few pictures." She says trying to be serious and not appear nosey. "I think our son is very much into Loren."

Max nods his head. "Put it down and let him get it when he returns."

"I haven't opened it but I see pictures of Loren." She says as Eddie returns to the area. "Oh honey your phone buzzed."

Eddie picks it up and somehow knew his mom had seen what's on the phone. "Thanks.." He walks a few steps away to read Ian's text.

"Mate this is Loren's photo shoot and she looks beautiful." Katie continues with the questions. "Why would Ian send them to you?"

"He knows we're friends and wants me to see how well she's doing." He knows his response doesn't make sense but what else can he tell his mom who seems to know what's going on.

"She's recording her first album." Max added not realizing the effect the pictures had on his son.

Meanwhile….

Kurt walked into the room where Loren is standing still wearing one of the gowns, and his jaw drops when he sees her.

"You look gorgeous Loren."

She smiles. "Thanks you're always so sweet."

He walks towards her and holds her hand. "Let's dance Loren it's the perfect moment because you look so beautiful."

She agrees and follows him to the center of the floor.

Loren narrates…

"I dreaming of dancing with Eddie! I miss him so much and I wonder how long before he's back? I hate the thought of him touring Europe because I know he'll tour the area for several months."

They kept dancing and Ian takes advantage of the moment and takes several pictures of the couple as they sway on the floor as Kurt hums a tune. He doesn't waste any time and transfers them to his phone and attaches them on another text to Eddie adding a few words. "Mate if you don't do something he's going to steal your girl."

Eddie gets the text immediately. "I have to get back on the next flight Pops." He turned towards him. "Can you get us on the next flight out of here tomorrow?"

Katie walks towards her son. "What's wrong honey?"

"Nothing…" He wasn't sure what to say to her because he knew his mom would blow things out of proportion but deep down it was killing him to see Kurt holding Loren so close while they dance.

Max walks back into the room. "I just called the pilot and the plane will be ready at 8 a.m. tomorrow morning and I just spoke to Jake and he just told me you have to get ready because once you're back, you're performing at the Avalon and Loren will be opening for you because it's time she introduces her first album to the public."

"I don't have a problem with that." He says as he makes his way towards the door. "I'm getting my things ready to fly back home tomorrow."

He walks away and Katie turns towards Max. "I have a feeling something set him off."

Katie wasn't about to give up and texted Mel who promptly responded telling her that Loren and Kurt had been dancing a few moments ago. Katie bites her lower lip and smiles.

"Our son is jealous." Katie says as and picks her bag up looking directly at Max. "Let's help our son get ready I have a feeling he's made his mind up."

Max furrows his eyes. "What are you talking about?"

"You'll see what I mean soon enough." She says with a huge smile on her face.

Chapter ends here today. What is Eddie ready to do? What about the warning Jake gave him? I just love Katie too bad she wasn't on the show because things would have been a lot more fun for Eddie and Loren and let's not forget what she would have done to Chloe! Please kindly review.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello everyone! Reviews are very low, and I don't know whether to continue this story or just end it with this chapter, it's very discouraging to write without inspiration if people aren't enjoying the story but I'd like to thank the lovely ladies Natalie and Kathryn for their constant support and the guests who's name I don't know that also take the time to review, I truly appreciate them all. I think you'll love this chapter so enjoy it might be the last one for the story. Hugs

Rock Star Hollywood Heights

Dreaming of you C-9

Eddie arrived in LA along with his parents and headed straight to Jake's office. "I'm back and I need a few weeks before I head to the UK."

Jake furrows his eyes. "What do you mean a few weeks?"

"I was told earlier today that Loren is opening for me at the Avalon." He stated.

"And?" Jake asks with a peculiar look on his face. "So what if she's opening for you?"

Eddie couldn't think how to tell Jake he didn't want to leave at least not now. "I've been nonstop in New York and the other cities I performed in and I need time to chill and prepare and help Loren as well."

"Loren is definitely ready and she's a pro in this business, the girl rolls out song after song that the fans download the moment they're released, she's going to be just as big as you Eduardo but not number 1, you'll always hold the number 1 place."

Eddie rolls his eyes. "I'm in a good place right now Jake and I don't need to go any farther right now."

"That's what you think I've made arrangements for you to tour the UK and Asia, the fans are waiting for you and you've sold out several of the shows there so I'm extending the concerts to accommodate all of the fans."

"So every show is sold out?" Eddie asks.

Jake pulls out some papers. "Look you're slightly ahead of Drake and this is what I want to see and if you do just as well in the UK you will be number 1 and not come home for months."

Eddie leans on the wall. "Then I need a few weeks here in LA before I fly out."

Jake wasn't too pleased with Eddie's request. "Fine let's set something with Loren but not until I hear her latest song."

"She's going to be recording soon?" He asks.

"She'll be releasing an album very soon because her previous songs climbed the charts immediately reaching the top 20 and I want to add her latest song in that album which I know she's been working on."

Eddie scans the area. "So where is she?"

"With Kelly, getting wardrobe and we hired a permanent hair lady and make-up person for Loren."

Eddie laughs. "You mean a stylist and make-up artist."

"Yeah whatever you call that team of women." Jake retorts.

Loren walks in unaware that Eddie is back in town. "Jake I can't wear this on stage!I don't like the color at all" She stops when she sees Eddie standing there and she can't help but smile.

"You're back!" She walks up to him and hugs him.

He wraps his arms around her. "It's great to be back and find out you've been working so hard and doing so well."

She looks at Jake. "Yes he has me working very hard and I don't mind because I really love writing and singing my songs."

"He's an amazing manager and I know your songs are the best in the business." Eddie says as he signals towards Jake who sits there smiling taking in every compliment.

Loren looks back at Eddie. "So there's a rumor I'm opening for you."

"I'm sure we can rely on the rumor." Eddie says and Kurt walks in and rolling his eyes the moment he notices Eddie standing next to Loren.

"Well somehow I knew Duran was in the room the moment I heard the cleaning crew swooning in the back."

Eddie smiles and turns his attention towards Loren. "So we should rehearse."

"Rehearse what?" Loren asks. "You're a pro at this plus I'm debuting my latest single that night."

"Is it ready?" Jake asks.

"Yes it's ready but I'd like to perform it before I record it." She responds..

"I think it's a good idea and I want to hear it to approve it." Jake was quick to add.

Kurt walks towards Loren and holding her hand. "We were busy with Kelly remember?"

Loren wasn't in the mood for that but…"I guess we should finish what we started."

Kurt looks at Eddie one more time. "Exactly we can't have Duran interrupting America's next super star."

They walk out the room and Eddie's hands form a huge fist. "What's he doing here Jake?"

He laughs. "He's does a little of everything around here and he's helping Kelly and I'm sure he has something going on with Loren."

Eddie walks out of the room. "Not if I can help it."

A few weekends later…

Jake is told Saturday night's show is sold out and he knows Loren is ready to perform so he adds Friday to the schedule and let's both Eddie and Loren know they'll be performing that night and they're to be ready. Kelly did as told and within a few hours she's ready and waiting in the dressing room provided. Eddie is in the auditorium going through his list of music for that evening.

Jake walks into Loren's dressing room. "Before you're on tonight you'll notice all of Eddie's songs playing in the background. We're using the pictures from the photo shoot you did with Ian tonight on the huge screen in the auditorium and it'll give the fans a hint that you'll be releasing an album pretty soon."

Loren nods. "I think Kelly just mentioned that."

"You think or you know?" He questions.

Loren wonders why Jake is such a jerk. "I'm sure she did and I'm a little nervous because I never thought I'd open for Eddie."

"You'll be great Loren and you should be used to it because Eddie started this business with you by his side." He adds.

"I know but I wrote songs for him to jump start his career and I never thought I'd be here singing as well alongside Eddie."

"Don't worry you'll never get to the level of popularity Eddie is on he's on top of the world as we speak beating and pushing Drake out of first place but you'll do fine tonight or I wouldn't have put my money on you." He adds with a smirk on his face.

Loren furrows her eyes. "What do you mean?"

He ignores Loren's questions and leaves the room and Mel walks in. "Did I hear him right?"

"I don't know Mel lately he's a huge jerk." Loren says.

Mel smiles. "Well ignore him you should see the stage area Lo it's beautiful out there, they're flashing the pictures Ian took of you on a huge screen and you look so beautiful, and they have Eddie's music playing in the background."

"Yes Jake mentioned it and now I'm very nervous."

"Hey the fans love you and you'll kill it tonight and they're as ready for you as they are for Eddie." Mel assures her. "This is your time to shine with Eddie on the program tonight, and I know you both rock it."

Loren smiles and hugs her best friend. "You're the best Mel."

Mel holds her hand. "Come on and let me show you how beautiful the stage looks and don't worry no one can see us because the fans haven't been allowed inside yet."

They make their way to the side of the stage where they can't be seen, and there are several men still setting things on stage and Loren catches sight of Eddie. "Have you seen Eddie?"

"No why?" Mel looks and Eddie is standing on the left side of the stage going over the songs he's performing that night.

"Yikes he looks amazing Lo." Mel screeches.

Loren agrees. "And he looks so gorgeous!" She sighs. "He had to pick those amazing jeans and that tight T-shirt with the vest for tonight and he looks so fit."

Mel agrees. "And he looks HOT don't forget that part plus has to tease the girls."

"Yeah he does look amazing and I'm sure he does." Loren agrees.

"Hey where is Kurt tonight? He hasn't left your side in weeks." Mel asks looking around the area.

"I don't know I think he's running a few errands for Jake."

Kelly walks in. "Loren you're wanted on stage because Jake wants to hear your new song before you perform tonight."

She gives Mel the look of failure and follows Kelly. "Okay I need the piano for this one." She says and Mel squeezes her hand. "You'll be fine Loren."

Jake signals for one to be brought to the stage area. As they set up Loren narrates….

"This song was written with Eddie in mind. I hope no one puts two and two together? My heart is beating so hard I can't even breathe."

Kelly calls Loren. "We're ready girl."

She walks into the area and sits by the piano and after taking a deep breath she begins to play the music and begins to sing…..

"Late at night when all of the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I wish on a star

That somewhere you are thinking of me too

(Loren catches sight of Eddie walking into the area where she can see him but continues with the song.)

Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight

Till tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Then here in my room, dreaming about you and me

Wonder if you ever see me and I

Wonder if you know I'm there

(Loren narrates as she continues with the song "He's looking at me…does he know this song is about him?" She hasn't stopped the song and gives it all she has as she continues with it even though Eddie's eyes haven't stopped looking at her…)

If you looked in my eyes

Would you see what's inside would you even care

I just wanna hold you close

But so far all I have are dreams of you

So I wait for the day

The courage to say how much

I love you and yes I do

(Once more they make eye contact and it doesn't distract her from continuing with the song…)

I'll be dreaming of you tonight

Til tomorrow, I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Then here in my room dreaming about you and me

Late at night when all the world is sleeping

I stay up and think of you

And I still can't believe

That you came up to me and said I love you

I love you too

And I wish on a star that somewhere you are

Thinking of me too

Now I'm dreaming of you tonight

Til tomorrow and for all of my life

And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be

Then here in my room dreaming with you endlessly

Dreaming with you tonight

Til tomorrow I'll be holding you tight

And there's nowhere in the world

I'd rather be than here in my room…"

Loren continues and finally finishes the song, and after a deep breath avoiding further eye contact with Eddie she is calm waiting to see what Jake has to say. But before anyone could say anything Katie walked across the stage.

"Bravo Loren Bravo!" She's clapping her hands in the air. "The song was beautiful and magnificent."

"It's great Loren I know we have another hit song on the charts." Jake says wondering when Katie will stop with the applauses.

Katie turns towards Jake. "What do you mean great? It's a beautiful song and something the fans can relate too."

"It's a little different from her other songs." He responds to Katie.

Eddie steps into the area. "I love the song and I agree with my mom that it'll be another great hit."

Loren is blushing. "So it's a go for tonight?"

Kelly chimes in her thoughts as well. "I say it's a go and see how the fans react to it."

Later that night Loren performs several of her songs and starts her latest song until the very end, and after she was done the audience reaction is positive giving Loren a standing ovation.

She's happy and proud and thanks everyone and walks off the stage area as Eddie enters through the other end immediately singing his latest hits.

Nora is waiting for Loren. "Honey you look so beautiful and your new song is amazing."

"I'm so happy you made it and thanks I was a little worried during rehearsal wondering if Jake would approve or not."

"He loved it! And I'm sure Katie made sure he approved."

"Katie is amazing and always so supportive when it comes to my writing."

Nora made sure Loren sat next to her. "She knows how you feel about Eddie and that song made your feelings very clear."

"I know she does but I'm sure Eddie blew it off as a regular love song."

"I don't know but he was paying close attention during your performance."

"You should have seen him during rehearsal we made eye contact several times." Loren adds.

"Well sweetheart you look so beautiful in that dress and your hair and make-up so perfect."

Loren sighed leaning against her mom. "Thanks mom."

Kurt walks in. "Loren can we talk?"

She smiles. "Sure." Nora gets up. "I'm going to go and talk to Katie and I'll see you in a bit."

Nora walks out and Loren turns towards Kurt. "So what did you think of tonight?"

"You were perfect Loren and that song was amazing, so many feelings went into that particular song."

"Really? You could tell?" Loren asks with a shy smile.

"It's about Eddie isn't it?" He asks not really wanting to know the answer.

"You know how I've always felt Kurt." Loren didn't want to hurt him.

"But he doesn't know you're alive, he's too blind to see how you feel? I picked up on that song right away! I bet he didn't even realize what the song meant? How can you put yourself through that?"

Loren takes a few steps back. "Maybe he figured it out tonight, and I'm sorry Kurt I don't mean to cause you any pain, and I want you to know you're an amazing friend and I love you very much."

"Yeah but you love me like a friend but you're in love with him, and I bet Duran will never figure out how you feel and he'll hurt you by showing up with more bimbos by his side because he only cares about what is good enough for him and what his career can do for him."

"Why are you saying those terrible things?" Loren asks holding back tears.

Eddie walks into the room interrupting the conversation and before Kurt could say another word Eddie focuses his attention on Loren. "Can I talk to you alone?"

Kurt isn't happy with his request and Eddie can tell he's upset. "Aren't you supposed to be on stage right now?" Kurt asks with a stern voice.

"I did a set of songs and I'll be back on stage in a bit so if you don't mind I'd like to talk to Loren."

Kurt stiffens, but his expression doesn't change, and you could see the hurt in his eyes. "No one will ever love and care for you like I do Loren Tate." He storms out of the room.

Loren wipes the few tears that had escaped her orbs. "Sorry about that." She turns away from Eddie. "What do you want Eddie? You should be on stage."

He places his hand on her chin and makes Loren look at him. "I'll get back there in a few minutes." He makes eyes contact with Loren once more.

"That song is amazing." He says and gently wipes the tears that slowly run down her cheeks.

"Sorry I'm still nervous about tonight and you should go back out on stage because the fans will be expecting you to finish your performance."

"Jake has some contest going on to give me a break before I do another set." He says still looking for those beautiful brown eyes that seem to captivate him even more now than ever.

"Loren you're constantly on my mind and no matter what I do I can't seem to stop thinking of you." He caresses her cheek once more.

Loren isn't sure if she heard him correctly tilting her chin just a fraction and her shoulders seemed frozen where she stood. But the looks in Eddie's eyes are saying so much more.

"Eddie what are you saying?" She furrows her eyes.

"I've been blind all of this time unable to see that the moment we met you've been there for me, and for us, and lately you're all I've thought about and no matter what I'm doing you're on my mind, and tonight you confirmed it with that song, and I can bet my life on this but I'm sure the song is about your feelings for someone you care for very much." He watches for her reaction.

Loren feels a huge lump on her throat and narrates her thoughts….

"Omg is he saying what I think he's trying to say? Am I dreaming?"

Eddie notices she isn't responding and is far in thought and finally admits his feelings to her hoping for a positive reaction after admitting how he's been feeling lately.

"I love you Loren."

Loren watches him not knowing what to say for the moment and stutters. "Eddie…you you …love me?"

He wastes no time and walks closer to Loren and gently pulls her closer to him and it's finally happening after all these weeks after being told how she's felt about him all this time made him realize it's Loren he wants and no one else, and after waiting for weeks he places a kiss on her lips. Loren isn't sure how to react but her heart is screaming go girl go and beating so fast she wraps her arms around his neck allowing Eddie to deepen the kiss, and after a few seconds he pulls away slowly.

"Thought I just said I love you." He adds with a soft smile pecking her forehead with another tender kiss. "I think I heard it in the song you performed tonight several times."

Loren finally says what's been in her heart forever. "And I love you Eddie."

Chapter ends here today, about time Duran! What's next for our Leddie couple? It's up to all of you because if I should continue, and no reviews mean people have stopped reading. It's sad because I'm not done with this story just yet. So please kindly review!

Song credit: Dreaming of you by the amazing and beautiful Selena.


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you very much for all of the amazing reviews! Thank you for letting me know you're still reading and enjoying this story, I'm not done with it just yet. Enjoy this chapter and please please kindly review!

Rockstar Hollywood Heights

Marry Me? C-10

A few days later…

Eddie is in the recording studio wrapping up his latest greatest hit album and Ian has a few pictures ready for the album's cover.

Ian places several on the table. "You pick which one you like mate."

"I really don't care." Eddie quickly scans through them.

"You keep putting me off why are you taking so long to make up your mind?"

"In a few weeks I'm off to the UK and Asia."

"Touring time has arrived." Ian states.

"I don't want to go just yet." Eddie is quick to say.

Ian furrows his eyes. "Why not thought you were waiting for this?"

Eddie closes the door. "Loren and I are dating."

"No way mate! You came through!" Ian high fives him. "It's about time and when did this happen?"

"Friday night but we're keeping it quiet, no one knows except our family and in this case close friends like you and Mel." Eddie responds in a low tone.

"Wait why are you hiding this from Jake?" Ian questions.

"He leaves me no choice and for now this is how it'll be." Eddie responds.

"Why does Jake have to meddle in this at all?" Ian questions again.

"I don't know and right now all that matters is that Loren and I are dating and I'm the happiest man to walk this earth." Eddie says proudly.

There's a light knock on the door and Loren peeks through and when she sees Ian she quietly walks in.

Ian picks up on it right away. "How can we help you Loren? We're kind of busy."

Loren slightly blushes and looks at Eddie, and he smiles right away. "It's okay babe Ian knows about us."

Loren's smile grows and jumps into Eddie's waiting arms. "Wasn't sure what to expect when I walked into the room and saw him here with you." She says placing a sweet kiss on Eddie's lips.

"He's my best friend and he knows." Eddie assures her as he pulls her closer for a longer kiss. Ian clears his throat.

Loren narrates..

"I love to kiss him because I feel I'm going to melt in his arms if that's even possible, and sometimes I feel like all of this is just dream and I'm going to wake up and he won't be here but this kiss feels so real but as we kiss I know Ian is here because he's saying something I can't quite understand."

Ian slightly taps Eddie's shoulder. "Hmmm love birds…" Ian looks towards the door. "Jake may walk in any minute."

Loren slowly moves away from Eddie's grasp. "He's not here he's out with Kelly in some meeting and they won't be back until later today."

Ian questions Loren. "Don't you think Jake should know what's going on?"

"I don't care if he knows but he's been such a jerk lately and its better this way for now." She smiles, biting her lower lip and continues. "Plus it's more exciting this way." Eddie doesn't waste any time placing another sweet kiss on her cheek.

Mel walks in with a pile of folders. "Good thing you're here Loren I need to file all of this before Jake gets back and I need your help."

Loren sighs. "Why didn't you finish it last night?"

"Seriously Lo? Who covered for you while you took a break from recording to go and have lunch with Eddie?"

Eddie agrees. "It's okay babe plus I have to finish this before Jake gets back."

Ian opens the door. "Okay lovely ladies we have work to do and apparently so do you."

Loren wraps her arms around Eddie's neck placing another quick kiss on his lips. "Love you."

"I love you more babe." He responds immediately.

Both ladies step out….

"I haven't seen you this happy and I'm so excited for you both." Mel says as they enter her office.

Loren grabs a few files. "I am too and sometimes I think I'm dreaming."

"I know but somehow I knew he'd come around." Mel said.

"Why?" Loren asks wondering what she means.

"I had been watching him since you first played at MK; he had this way of looking at you that I've never picked up on before."

Loren agrees. "I noticed it too but I wasn't sure if it was just my imagination."

"Do you think it was Kurt showing up? " Mel wonders.

"I'm not sure but right now I'm very happy." Loren says with a dreamy smile on her face.

"What about Nora?"

"She's happy for me and Katie is ecstatic with the news about us dating."

"And I know Max is thrilled they both love you Loren."

"I love them too." Loren responds.

"Listen I don't want to rain on your parade but Eddie will be headed to the UK soon." She stops for a moment. "How will you see him? I saw Jake's paperwork and he has huge plans for Eddie." Mel looks around. "He has him staying abroad for almost a year."

"I know Mel and I don't want to give it much thought because I don't know how we'll see each other than and for now we have close to a month or more to spend together." Loren says with a sigh.

"I think you should both come clear with Jake."

"No!" Loren responds immediately. "He's against Eddie dating anyone right now."

"Why the big fuzz? Eddie is on top 5 in the music world and catching up to the number one Drake."

"I know but Eddie is his first Rockstar to get as high as he'll get and Jake doesn't want anything getting in the way."

"But you have your own career and he could put you both together." Mel says.

"Nah I've thought of that but that would put us on a couple's musical category and that's not on Jake's agenda." Loren sighs.

"I hope you both figure it out before Eddie has to fly out." Mel says as she hugs her best friend.

"Thanks Mel we have Face-time and many ways of seeing each other." Loren says as she continues to place the files in the drawers they belong in.

"I think Katie will help get you to wherever Eddie is performing." Mel says with a huge smile.

"Maybe.." Loren responds not sure how things between her and Eddie will play out.

A few weeks later…..

Loren has just finished recording and putting things away. The door opens and Katie walks into the room. "Are you done for the day sweetie?" She asks with a sneaky smile on her face.

"I am and I'm so tired." Loren responds still putting her things away.

"Do you have any plans with my son today?" Loren can tell she's up to something.

"Ok what's going on Katie?" Loren looks at her with a huge smile. "No he's busy with Jake today."

"I'm taking you shopping." She points to her bag. "Get your things and come with me."

Loren furrows her eyes. "Ok you're acting too weird Katie where are we headed?"

"You'll see." She holds Loren's hand and they walk out. Mel is standing by Katie's' car. "Let's go Mel according to Katie it'll be fun today."

Loren smiles rolling her eyes. "Oh I see so Mel is joining us, then this should be fun."

They get into Katie's car and drive off, within 30 minutes they arrive to their destination. Loren looks around wondering where they're at.

"Hmmm Katie there are no stores here." Loren says as she gets out of the car and looks around the area. "There's a fancy boutique up ahead." She says.

"I know we're going to meet with Stella Roselle."

Mel furrows her eyes. "Isn't she the Italian designer? She's huge all over the world." Mel says with excitement.

Katie doesn't respond and walks towards the door trailed by Loren and Mel. "Why are we here?" Loren whispers the question to her bestie.

Mel shrugs her shoulders. "Katie wouldn't tell me all she said it would be fun."

Loren agrees. "And of course you agreed?"

"You know me Lo! I never miss an invite to have fun and shop!"

The door opens and Stella enters the room with her hands in the air snapping at her assistants to run to her side.

One of them asks. "What can we get you Madam Roselle?"

"Champagne for everyone we have to celebrate." She walks towards Loren and holds her hands up and twirls her around. "Let me look at the beautiful bride to be." She says out loud.

Loren freezes where she stands. "Bride! I'm no bride." Her look of panic turns towards Katie. "What does she mean?"

"Just go with the flow Loren dear." Stella says.

Katie walks towards Loren. "We have to get ready for this, you know Eddie will be touring the UK and he can't leave without you."

"I know that Katie but we haven't even discussed marriage, and I don't want to freak him out."

"He won't and please don't worry." Katie says

Mel giggles. "I knew you were up to something sneaky Katie." She turns towards Loren. "Try some dresses on Loren I know Stella has the most beautiful wedding gowns amongst others."

"Yes but I'm not getting married." Loren is mortified.

Stella ignores her and calls out for her make-up assistant and personal hair stylist. "We have to get you ready Loren no one tries any of my designs on until she looks the part."

The two ladies hold Loren's hands and guide her towards the back of the studio. Once she's there several ladies fall upon Loren who's sitting in panic mode, each of them tending to her hair and make-up all at once.

Loren's thoughts…

"Omg what is Katie thinking? I'm being prepped for a wedding dress, Eddie and I have only been dating a few weeks and I know this hasn't even crossed our minds. Now I'm standing here in my panties and bra, and they're tugging at my hair? Omg what am I going to do? I don't want Eddie to find out and run."

Stella stands in front of Loren. "I think a tight fitting wedding dress will do wonders for your amazing figure."

She snaps her fingers and there is a dress brought to Loren. "Here try this one on." Stella says as one of her assistants measures Loren for accuracy.

Loren is still in shock and going with the motions. She looks at Mel who smiles and gives her the thumbs up.

"My make-up and hair aren't quite done." She tells Stella.

The make-up artist and Stylist both tell Stella Loren is ready.

"She looks perfect for this type of dress." She responds making sure one of her assistants helps Loren get into the dress.

Within a few minutes Loren is ready and is placed on one of the pedestals Stella uses for her brides to be, and this way Loren will appreciate how beautiful the she looks in one of Stella's creations.

Loren is speechless as she turns around and looks in the mirror in front of her. She can't believe what she sees and how beautiful she looks. Her hair is styled perfectly with small flowers that are placed all over her hair and small curls fall on the side of her face. Her make-up is light but beautiful. Loren's true beauty shines through and the dress is strapless and very flattering fitting Loren's perfect curves.

Katie called Nora on their way to the boutique and she arrives at the perfect time to see Loren and she's left speechless the moment she sees her beautiful daughter moving around with the beautiful bridal dress on.

"Loren you look beautiful honey." Nora walks towards her.

"I have to agree Loren." Katie says and Mel is tearing up. "Lo you look gorgeous."

"Stop crying Mel because you're going to make me cry."

Stella can't help but smile. "Another successful fitting." She turns towards Katie. "I have an emergency in Hawaii I have to fly tonight and drop off another one of my perfect designs." She picks up one of her many keys and hands one over to Katie.

"You can pay me later darling and lock up when you're finished here."

Katie smiles. "We'll take care of everything and thank you Stella." They hug and Stella leaves with her entourage.

Loren steps off the pedestal with Mel's help. "Why are you paying for this dress Katie?" Loren wonders.

"Because I know we're going to need it." Katie is quick to respond.

Loren looks at her mom and back to Katie. "Eddie and I haven't even discussed this." She looks around the room. "Why would I need this now?"

Meanwhile…..

Jake has been on the phone and turns towards Eddie. "Eduardo I hope you're ready to leave."

"What do you mean? I still have at least another week."

"No you leave this Saturday so pack whatever you'll need because you'll be gone for several months for now maybe close to a year."

Eddie furrows his eyes. "I need more time Jake."

Jake stands up and looks him directly in the eyes. "No more waiting I don't know what the hell you want to wait another week for."

Jake leaves the room and Max walks in. "So I hear you're on your way to the UK."

"Why is Jake rushing this? I have plenty to do here I haven't even picked the cover for my greatest hit album."

"Son you've sold out every show in the UK plus Asia and you have to be there before you perform at least a week before to get things done."

"I wasn't supposed to start until the end of the month that's at least 2 weeks away."

Max holds his son's shoulder. "Listen Jake knows what he's doing and you have no choice but to listen to your manager."  
Eddie stands there going through his phone. "I've been so busy I haven't been able to spend time with Loren because she's just as busy."

"This is about Loren isn't it?" Max asks.

"I love her Pops if I leave when will I see her?"

Max looks around making sure Jake is nowhere to be seen. "Listen he has Loren going to the UK to promote her first album."

"Really? How do you know?" Eddie is curious.

"Let's just say I know but she won't be there until the end of the month and only for a day or two."

Eddie scrolls through his phone and suddenly stops. "Dad where is mom?"

She's at Stella's why?" Max questions.

"Can you get Tony and meet me at Stella's?" He asks. "I'm calling Ian to meet us there and once we're there I'll let you know what I need."

Max does as told and after Eddie makes a call to Ian both Eddie and Max leave Jake's studio and head to Stella's boutique.

Katie has been on the phone with Max and tells Nora, Mel and Loren to wait.

"Wait for what?" Loren asks. "I need to take this dress off before anything happens to it."

Nora offers help. "I can help you honey but we have to do it carefully.

Katie speaks up. "Can we wait just a second because Max in on his way here and I'd love him to see you in the dress Loren."

Mel hurries to Loren's side. "You have to wait Lo we have to let Max see you."

"What for? This is making me very uneasy." Loren is mortified.

Nora assures her. "Let Katie have her moment honey."

Within 20 minutes Eddie, Max and Ian arrive at Stella's boutique and Eddie texts Katie and asks her to come and meet him outside, and Katie does as told and walks outside, and before she does she tells Loren to wait until Max comes in. She walks outside towards Eddie.

"What's up Honey?" She asks placing a small kiss on his cheek, and Eddie proceeds to tell both Katie and Max what his plans are.

Katie's eyes widen and she can't help but smile. "Are you sure?"

"I've never been this serious!" He says immediately.

Max smiles. "Well if that's what you want we're here for you."

"Now I need to go and talk to Loren."

"You don't have to go far honey." Katie says with a huge smile.  
Eddie notices the spark in her eye. "Why not?"

"Well I brought her here to try on some gowns and she's inside."

"She's here at Stella's?" Eddie furrows his eyes. "Why is she ok?"

Katie holds his hand. "I guess it's a mommy thing because something just told me to come here today."

"Really? Out of nowhere you're here with Loren." Eddie looks around. "Wait this is Stella's bridal boutique."

"Exactly." Katie responds with a huge smile. Max knows something is up and looks at his beautiful wife scratching his head and slightly shaking his head. "What did you do honey? Thought you weren't going to meddle anymore?"

Katie guides Eddie's inside the boutique. Loren is still dressed and turns around when she hears the door open.

"Okay Katie I have to take this off…" She stops when she sees Eddie standing right in front of her.

"Eddie why are you here?" She's surprised.

He smiles. "You look beautiful babe."

"Eddie it's not what you think." She's nervous and anxious wondering what's going through Eddie's mind.

He walks towards her. "I know it's not what I think but you have no idea how happy I am to find you here out of all places."

"I don't want you freaking out Eddie." She exclaims.

Eddie gets down on one knee. "I love you Loren so much and I'm about to tour the UK and must leave this weekend, I don't want to be so far with the danger of losing you to Kurt or anyone else."

Loren touches his cheek softly with her hand. "Eddie you would never lose me you have to know you're the only one I've ever loved."

"Marry me Loren right now right here and we can be together no matter where I tour."

"Marry you? Now?" Loren asks and the door suddenly opens and an older gentleman walks in. "I heard I'm needed here?" He asks.

Eddie looks at Loren once more. "This is Tony here he's an old family friend and a Judge at one of the nearby municipalities and he's ready to perform our ceremony…so Loren Tate are you going to marry me? We have everything we need with us tonight." He points to everyone there. "Our family and closest friends and they're all we really need to make tonight very special."

Chapter ends here today! YIKES! What will Loren say? What's next for Leddie? Kindly review.


	11. Chapter 11

Thank you lovely ladies for all of your amazing reviews and your kind words can't thank you enough for always supporting my stories! Please enjoy and kindly review!

RockStar Hollywood Heights

UK Tour C-11

Loren looks around the room, her mom, Katie and Max are smiling and Mel won't stop nodding her head up and down telling her to say yes and accept Eddie's marriage proposal. Ian knows his mate is ready to commit to Loren and sealing the deal in this relationship, risking everything especially with Jake who's been so adamant regarding Eddie's personal life and dating.

Loren places her hands on Eddie's face trying to catch her breath as she looks him in the eyes.

"Yes Eddie a million times yes!I will marry you!" She has to make sure and makes eye contact with him. "Are you sure about this?"

"I've never been more sure and ready." He brings her closer to him.

Loren wraps her arms around his neck and they kiss, their kiss deepens and for a moment they forget they're surrounded by family, and Max looks at everyone and has to choice but to interrupt their kiss by clearing his throat.

Both pull away, and Eddie looks at their friend Tony signaling him to come closer. Loren smiles and blushes as Katie, Max and Nora along with Mel approach them. Ian stands next to Eddie and Tony begins the ceremony.

Loren narrates as she listens to Tony…

"Am I dreaming? I'm standing in this boutique in the most beautiful dress I've ever seen and I'm going to marry the man I've loved all of my life. Yes married right this very moment and I couldn't be happier.."

Tony's question brings her back to reality…"Loren do you take Eddie Duran to be your husband.." He goes on and Loren doesn't wait for him to finish the question and happily responds. "YES! I do I do." Eddie is quick to respond "I do" well.

Everyone laughs and they hug the newly married couple as they're pronounced Husband and Wife. Tony quickly adds…

"You may kiss your bride Eddie.." He holds Loren by the waist pulling her closer to him placing a kiss on her lips. He picks her up. "I love you babe."

She can't stop the small tears escaping her orbs. "I love you more.."

The look on everyone's faces says it they're all very happy for them. Max's phone rings and he answers the call and notifies everyone that there's a limo outside waiting to take them all to their private beach home.

Within a few hours….

Upon arrival dinner is ready and served by Max's personal Chefs Dean and his wide Suzy. Both Eddie and Loren can't believe how beautiful everything looks.

"Pops when did you get this ready?" Eddie asks.

"I knew it was coming son and it's been prepared and I made sure Dean and Suzy were here."

Eddie is still holding Loren's hand. "Let's party?"

They head to their table and Katie turns towards Max before they sit. "Where is Jake? If he calls right now he will know something is up."

Max nods. "No worries he's busy with Eddie's agenda." He looks to make sure no one is listening. "I placed a call and somehow there's a problem with the UK tours."

Katie's eyes widen. "Max what did you do or say?" she giggles. "Thought we weren't supposed to meddle?" She adds with a smirk on her face.

"He's pretty far right now and it should give Eddie and Loren enough time for a short romantic honeymoon." He adds.

"I have several ideas on how to get Loren to the UK while Eddie is there." Katie was elated with so many ideas.

Max smiles. "I think now that they're married we should let them handle that."

"Didn't you see the magic I created today? I had Loren dressed and ready for our son and I had no idea he was going to marry her today." Katie says.

Max nods his head wondering if Katie knew something but whatever she knew she wasn't going to say admit anything to him. "I know honey you're an amazing mother." He kisses her forehead and knows there is no way his beautiful wife would stop getting involved when it came to Eddie and Loren.

A few hours after midnight Max, Katie and Nora are preparing to leave the beach house. Mel and Ian are also getting ready to leave.

Max is talking to Dean and Suzy and asks them to remain in the beach house while Loren and Eddie are there.

Mel is about to leave and remembers she has something in her car for Loren. "This is for you Lo." Mel looks around. "I've had it in my car for a while and please don't ask me why."

Loren peeks inside the bag. "What is it?"

"I just told you not to ask and you're welcome." Mel hugs her and walks out with Ian. Nora walks to where Loren is trying to figure out what's in the bag Mel just gave her.

"Here's a few of your things." Nora hugs her. "I'm so happy for you sweetie."

"Mom how did you know I'd need these?" Loren is surprised.

"I don't know honey Katie said you might head out to the UK with Eddie so I got some of your things ready."

"But I'm not going with him." She responds.

"Katie has a way of knowing things and sometimes manages to get ahead of everyone."

Loren hugs her back. "I'll see you in a few days." Loren looks around the beautiful beach house. "Apparently we're staying here it's pretty secluded and quiet."

"Don't you remember how much fun we had here? We always came with Max and Katie!" Nora smiles and looks at her daughter. "Honey I think it's the perfect place for a romantic honeymoon." Nora said and Katie approaches them as well. "You both have everything you'll need here and it's a well-stocked beach house and Dean and Suzy will be here to help. Plus there's no entry for the paparazzi so enjoy the whole house and we'll see you in L.A in a few days."

Loren smiled. "Thanks Katie."

Both Nora and Katie responded with a big hug. "We love you sweetie."

"I love you both too."

Max kisses her good bye and walks towards Eddie who had been talking to Dean and his wife Suzy.

"See you in a few days and I'll keep Jake busy."

"Thanks Pops." Eddie responds as they all left. He quickly turns his attention towards his beautiful bride.

"So…. Mrs. Duran ready to begin our new life together?" He kisses her shoulder.

Loren blushes. "I can't believe we're married, and if it's a dream I don't want to wake up."

Eddie holds his beautiful bride. "It's real babe and we're not dreaming and let's prove it's not a dream."

Loren smiles. "I'd love to be here always and never have to leave but we can't hide from Jake forever."

Eddie agrees. "Until my UK tours are over we will have to be very sneaky around him."

They kissed and Loren dropped the bag she was holding. Eddie noticed and asked. "What is it?"

"Something Mel gave me for tonight." Loren picked it up and finally looked inside and cleared her throat as soon as she saw what it was.

"You're blushing?" Eddie teases.

Loren sighs. "Oh my God why would Mel have this with her?"

Eddie tried to look inside the bag Loren held in her hand. "Have what?" He asked.

Loren bit her lower lip. "I think I need to get comfortable and get out of this beautiful gown." She teased.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and walked away. Suzy walked to where Eddie stood. "Is there anything else you need Eddie?"

"No, and thank you both for staying with us this weekend."

"I'll have breakfast ready and if you wish you may have it by the beach."

"Thank You Suzy." She walked away and Eddie walked into the main bedroom. He looked through the selection of music on the CD player hovering over the bar area and found a few from Michael Buble and hit the play button.

"I love that song." Loren said standing behind him in the cutest pink teddy bear lingerie and begins to narrate…

"I can't believe I'm standing in front of the man I love wearing the cutest and sexiest thing ever. I can feel myself blushing and excited as I look at Eddie who's walking my way. I've known the moment I realized I loved him how much I love him and how much this moment will mean to us."

Eddie kisses her neck bringing her back to reality. "I love you."

"I love you more." She places another kiss on his lips. "I only want to be with you Eddie I want you to take me to places I've never seen before let me see the sunrise and the sunsets in your eyes."

Eddie picks her up and hits the off switch on the lights closing the door behind them.

The following morning the noise of the waves hitting the shores wakes Loren up and she sits up covering her body with the silk sheets that cover their bed. She looks through the main picture window that overlooks the beautiful beach.

Loren tried getting up but Eddie held her hand. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to go outside and walk along the shore, can you hear the waves?"

He pulls her back. "Not just yet." He kisses her. "Let's have breakfast in bed."

"Do you want me to make us something?" She asks.

"No we have Dean and Suzy here to do that." Eddie kisses her shoulder bringing her back into his arms.

A few hours later they sit outside in plain view of the ocean and the crashing of te waves against the shores enjoying a delicious brunch prepared by Dean and Suzy.

"This is the most delicious omelet I've ever had." Loren says enjoying every bite.

Eddie smiles. "Suzy and Dean have been cooking for our family for a few years now."

"I remember them and I just had a thought that I could gain a lot of weight with them around. "She teases.

"That's no problem babe more of you to love."

They kiss again and again and after spending a few more days walking by the beach in the mornings and strolling by the edge of the shoreline at night accompanied by many beautiful intimate moments together, they head back to reality. Max was successful in keeping Jake busy and by the time he's back Eddie had wrapped his greatest hit album and released it. It sold out the first day and a few days later Loren released her first album, it did very well on the Billboard charts. Katie manages to sneak Loren to the UK area to promote her album. Katie knows very well that Eddie is performing nearby allowing Loren and Eddie to spend time together without being seen.

Eddie has been in the UK for over a week and began the first of his many concerts. Loren arrives there as well to promote her newly released album. She's surprised so many fans are waiting for her when she arrives at one of the music stores to sign a few copies. "Katie they love me here too." She admits with a shy smile. "Why are you shocked?" Katie asks.

"I didn't think they knew me here." She responds.

"That's why we're here." Katie says as she looks through her phone. "I know Eddie sent me the information as to where he's staying."

Loren smiles. "I have it in my phone already Katie." Loren feels worried. "Katie why didn't we tell Jake we were coming?"

"I had no choice but to take off without Jake knowing our whereabouts otherwise he'd never agree for us to come here."

"I hope he isn't too upset." Loren admits but her excitement to see Eddie has her smiling a lot more. "I can't wait to see him I miss him so much."

"I'm sorry you guys are newlyweds and already apart from each other." Katie sighs.

"How long can I stay here?" Loren questions wondering what married life will be like if she and Eddie have to hide their marital status from everyone especially Jake.

"Don't worry I can manage to keep you here at least a week and don't worry about Jake."

Loren downcast her eyes. "I hate having to hide like this I want everyone to know Eddie and I are married and we're happy and doing great."

"I know you are and no one will pry you guys apart."

"Why is Jake giving Eddie such a hard time?" Loren wonders.

Katie raises her hand signaling a cab to stop and it does right by their side and they both get in. Katie tells him where to go and the driver pulls away.

She turns her attention towards Loren once more. "Jake has always given his career and with it music priority in his life and even while he was married to Tracy his career came first. Tracy wanted to start a family and Jake kept putting it off until she couldn't take anymore because he was never around."

"There's nothing wrong with having a career." Loren responds right away. "Wasn't he in love when he married Tracy? It's so sad he lost his wife because she came in second."

Katie hugged Loren as they sat in the cab. "It was his choice and she left and now he's gotten worse because Eddie is his top artist catching up to the amazing first place Drake."

"Eddie is happy where he's at." Loren says. "I don't think he needs to get any higher."

"I know Honey but not everyone thinks and feels like you do."

Loren sighs. "I love him so much and he loves me and I know he would never place his career over me."

Katie smiles. "I love how much confidence you have in my son and I don't think he'd ever walk away from you."

"So…" Loren pauses for a bit. "I think we should be honest with Jake and tell him we're married."

"I think once Eddie is done touring this area he will be able to tell Jake the whole truth."

"You know this whole marriage thing inspired me to write a new song." Loren giggles. "I can't wait to finish it."

The cab stops and Katie pays the driver and they both exit the car. "Well here we are."

Loren looks around the area. "What a beautiful place and I think everyone will recognize Eddie if they see him and then see me with him."

"Well I'll check myself in and then you can head to your room." Katie heads towards the concierge. Loren takes out her phone and sends Eddie a text, and he responds immediately that he's on his way.

Katie returns and hands her luggage to the bell boy. She looks at Loren. "I assume Eddie is here or on his way?"

"He's on his way." She follows Katie and the bell boy into the elevator. "I'm on the 12th floor Loren and you can take the other elevator to the 20th floor suites." Katie states and steps out of the elevator the moment the doors open.

"Guess I'll see you later." She teases. "We have some work to do tomorrow but you don't have to get up too early." She winks at her.

Loren blushes. "Katie what are you implying?"

Katie hugs her. "Shhh nothing really just enjoy the time with hubby, and I have plenty to do here and I'll see you in the lobby."

"Thanks for all your help Katie." Loren hugs her back. "Have fun ok?" Katie walks away trailed by the bell boy.

Loren nods and the doors close. The elevator reaches the top floor and Loren steps out and narrates…

"Why am I so afraid of sneaking away to be with Eddie?" She takes her key card out and opens the door to their suite. "This room is so big and beautiful." She walks towards the doors that lead to the outside balcony. "Wow what a view, and I wonder if I will be able to see any of the royal family while I'm here?"

She heads to the rest room with her luggage in tow. "I need to shower we were on that flight too long."

Within the hour Eddie is in the room looking for his beautiful bride. "I've missed you beautiful."

Loren wraps her arms around his neck placing a kiss on his lips; they hold each other allowing their kiss to deepen. Eddie picks up his beautiful wife and they walk into their bedroom.

The following day Loren stays busy promoting her album and signing a few copies with Katie. She tries to spend as much time in the evenings with Eddie, he's in rehearsal for a few hours and later meets with Loren for dinner and then he rushes off to do another performance. He'll be on his way to London the following day. Jake finally finds out what Katie has been up too with Loren, and he tells Loren to head East to promote her album and Kelly will be there to assist her.

Katie and Loren do as told and they head to the East Coast for a few days. After a few days they return to find an unhappy Jake waiting for Loren.

"I thought you were heading to the East Coast first to promote your album?"

"We were just there." Loren replies.

He looks at Loren and she can tell he's upset. "How dare you leave without telling me anything? I am the boss in this office Loren Tate!" He looks at Katie. "You had no business taking off with her without consulting me first! You're lucky Loren's album sold out in the UK!" He turns his attention towards Loren once more. " This is unacceptable Loren!"

Katie interrupts him. "It was my idea to head to the UK first."

"Next time you have to talk to me first." He places a folder on his desk. "You have no right to decide where my people head to promote any of their music and this won't happen again Katie."

Katie looks at Loren and back at Jake. "It was my choice and I apologize it won't happen again."

Loren knew this would happen and the thought of Jake finding out she and Eddie are married would surely set him off.

A few days later Loren continues to work on her latest song inspired by Eddie. "You should have seen how upset he was."

"I'm sure Eddie will take care of everything Loren."

Mel reads the lyrics to her new song. "I hope no one knows who you're talking about Lo."

Loren furrows her eyes. "Is the song that obvious?"

"It's very beautiful but don't worry don't forget no one knows about you and Eddie."

"So please don't say anything to anyone." Loren tells her.

Jake walks in, and both Loren and Mel can tell he's very excited. "Where is everyone?" He asks.

"I don't think anyone is here because Kelly had a meeting to get too." Loren responds.

"What's wrong?" Mel asks.

"Are you both ready for this?" He looks at Loren straight in the eyes. "This is what happens when you concentrate on your career with no distractions!"

Jake continues with his big news. "Eddie is on the top spot on the Billboard Music charts."

Loren stands up. "Are you serious?" She asks.

"I would never lie about this! I knew this UK tour would help Eddie take the first place away from Drake and we've made it."

"Omg that's amazing! Does Eddie know?"Loren asks.

"No he doesn't and I think he's in rehearsals, the UK is 7 hours ahead of us and I haven't been able to reach him." He looks through his phone.

Loren is excited but wonders if this will keep Eddie away much longer. Jake is going on and on about something that rarely happens. He takes a few steps away and makes another call, and within seconds whomever he called answers.

"Eduardo my man! You did it! You finally did it!" Jake yells out!

On the other end. "Did what Jake? I just finished my two performances in London." Eddie responds.

"You're on top! You knocked Drake out of first place! We did it Eduardo! I knew all of your hard work paid off!"

Eddie is speechless. "No way! Wow that's great!"

"We have a lot to talk about but get ready and get on the next flight home, this changes everything! We must plan your performances a little different; I'll see you in a few days."

Jake hits the end button and looks to where Loren and Mel have been sitting listening to his conversation with Eddie. "Now it's time he's seen with the most popular artist by his side, I'm going to see what Lisa Gamer and Tonya Lett are up too."

Loren's eyes widen and she feels she can't breathe and slowly makes her way out of the room trailed by Mel. "Loren it's going to be okay you and Eddie can be honest and tell Jake the truth."

Loren is in the verge of tears. "Can we? I'm scared Mel, he said Eddie's first place over Drake changes everything!" She makes her way outside and there's Paparazzi everywhere! The news is out about Eddie Duran dropping Drake to second place.

Chapter ends here today! What will Leddie do? Eddie is definitely on top of the music world! Can he admit he and Loren are married? Does this new status change everything? Told ya this story wasn't quite finished yet! Please kindly review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for of your kind reviews, they're appreciated very much! Keep it up, and don't forget to kindly review please! Enjoy the chapter!

Rockstar Hollywood Heights

Before your love C-12

Loren ran to her car trailed by Mel, they both got in and they drove off, when they arrived to the Condo the place was full of paparazzi. Loren knew she'd have to wait until Eddie arrived to get inside. If she was spotted there's no telling what they would ask or assume.

"Wow news travels fast." Mel said as they sat watching the paparazzi walk around the Condominiums waiting for any glimpse of Eddie.

"How can I even get in?" Loren wondered.

Mel looked around. "Let me go and talk to Jeffrey he might know how to sneak you in without being seen."

"I can't afford to be seen otherwise they'll wonder why I'm here." Loren sighed.

"They'll recognize you too Loren and ask you about Eddie, hold on." Mel exited the car and ran towards the Condo and managed to sneak into the main entrance without being noticed.

She walked towards Jeffrey. "Hi there."

He smiles. "Hi how can I help you?"

"Don't you remember me? I'm Eddie and Loren's friend Melissa Sanders."

He smiles. "Oh yeah I remember, but Mr. Duran isn't here right now."

"I know that but I need your help getting Loren inside and she can't because the paparazzi is hovering over the building."

"I noticed." He responded and looked around the area and he suddenly had an idea. "Let's get this huge clothing rack to the back of the building and have Loren get inside of it and I'll make sure she gets in without being noticed." Jeffrey said feeling quite sure he knew what he was doing.

"Thanks Jeffrey!" Mel ran out and he smiled back. "You're welcome Mel!"

Mel crossed the street and headed towards Loren's car. "Come on we're headed to the back area of the Condo, good ole Jeffrey will help us get inside."

Loren smiled because she knew she could count on her best friend for anything she needed. They did as planned and within the hour Loren was inside Eddie's Condo, she tried several times to call him but it kept going to voicemail.

"He hasn't answered?" Mel asked.

"No I think he's busy with the media after finding out he bumped Drake put of first place."

"Do you realize this is a huge deal? You do know who Drake is right?" Mel is excited.

"Ugh!" Loren sighs. "I don't have a good feeling about this."

"Why not? Girl you're married to America's number one Rock Star! You should be excited!"

Loren couldn't get a grip on the latest news on Eddie. "No one knows we're married and now after this I doubt anyone will be able to know."

"I am sure Eddie will eventually tell Jake."

"Didn't you hear Jake?" Loren asked. "Eddie's new status changes everything! I know he's going to have new plans for Eddie and his number one placement."

Mel walks closer to her best friend. "Loren he loves you and I think he proved it by marrying you in the most romantic secretive way."

Loren's thoughts….

"I can't put into words how I'm feeling right now, and I wonder if I'll be waking up from the most amazing dream I've ever had, waking up next to Eddie and making love to the man I've loved all my life was the most amazing experience I've ever had. For a few moments I wanted to pinch myself to make sure I was really living this life with Eddie. And now I'm scared because I don't know where we're headed after this…"

Mel noticed Loren was far in thought and hugs her best friend. "It's going to be okay Lo you'll see."

The following Eddie returned to L.A and Jake made sure there was security available to escort Eddie out of the plane into a waiting limo, there were reporters and paparazzi everywhere and all he could see were cameras flashing left and right and all of the reporters trying to talk to him. He took out his phone and it wasn't even working, one of the men sent by Jake handed Eddie another phone.

"You're supposed to use this one Mr. Duran."

Eddie took the phone wondering what this was all about. Within the hour he was at Jake's building trailed by several security men whom were hired by Jake.

The moment Eddie walked inside Jake's office he knew he was in a good mood. "Why can't I use my phone Jake? Why was I given this one?"

Jake walked over to hug him and quickly responded. "Life is going to get interesting Eduardo, I cancelled your other number and updated you to the newest iPhone available, and I figure this way no one can reach you but me."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? My life doesn't stop because of this!"

"Do you have any idea what has just happened?"

"Yes! I dumped Drake from first place and for how long?"

"I just spoke to Drake's manager and he hasn't released any new music nor does he plan too right now so you're the proud owner of first place on the billboard charts and we're going to enjoy every moment and put you on every place on the map Eduardo."

"I still have several shows to finish in the UK and I can't just cancel! We can't upset my fans especially now Jake!"

"You're going to go back and I've heard Tonya Lett is out there as well and I want to see you with her, she's number one in the country music category so it'll make you look good to be seen together."

Eddie furrowed his eyes. "What do you mean be seen with her? Thought you didn't want me getting involved with anyone right now?"

"I know I said that but this changes everything."

Eddie shook his head. "I need to go home and get ready to fly back to the UK in the morning I have several things to pick up at my place."

"What about Tonya?" Jake asked.

"Leave me alone Jake the news hasn't even sunk in yet." And before Jake could say anything else Eddie walked out.

He wasn't allowed to drive himself and arrived to his Condo accompanied by security that dropped him off making sure he reached the elevators without being bothered.

Eddie went up to his suite, he opened the door and noticed Loren was inside singing a song sitting on their piano. He slowly walked to where she sat and without making a sound stood there listening.

"I wonder how I made it through a day

How did I settle for the world in shades of gray

When you go in circles all the scenery looks the same

And you don't know why

And I looked into your eyes

Where the road stretched out in front of me

And I realized

I'd never lived before your love

I never felt before your touch

I'd never needed anyone to make me feel alive

But then again, I wasn't really living

I'd never live… before your love

I wanted more than just an ordinary life

All of my dreams, seemed like castles in the sky

I stand before you and my heart is in your hands

And I don't know how I survived without your kiss

Cuz you've given me a reason to exist

I'd never lived before your love

I never felt before your touch

I'd never needed anyone to make me feel alive

But then again…I wasn't really living

I'd never lived..before your love"

Loren continued singing and Eddie didn't want to interrupt her. Loren finishes the song and Eddie applauds her, and she quickly turns around, and the moment she sees Eddie standing right in front of her she jumps out of the chair and into Eddie's arms.

"You're home!" She wraps her arms around his neck pressing her lips against his, their kiss deepens and neither stopping to grasp for air, he picks her up and they head to their room.

After a few hours Loren and Eddie are still in their bed and she's lying on his chest. "That was amazing." She says as she caresses his chest and Eddie kisses the top of her head. "We were amazing." He's quick to say.

"I loved your song." Eddie says as he gently kisses her.

"You inspired that song because before your love came into my life I felt alive for the first time in my life."

"Ditto babe, and don't forget you mean the world to me." He responded.

"I love you Eddie."

"I love you more…so do you plan to record it?"

"I don't know yet, and with moody Jake I don't know what he'll say."

"Are you okay with all of this?" He asks holding her chin.

Loren wraps the sheets around her body and sits up. "I don't know how I feel Eddie and don't get me wrong I am so excited and so proud of you but I'm scared because Jake has so many plans for you and he doesn't even know we're married."

"I know babe and I need a little more time to throw this whole thing on him."

"Are you leaving again or here to stay for a while?" She asks.

"I have to finish my tour in the UK and then I don't know what's next, it's a huge deal to bump the one and only Drake from first place."

"I figured that with the big deal Jake made once he was told."

Eddie places a soft kiss on her lips. "I have to get some things before I head out again."

"Ugh I miss you already Eddie I want to go with you." Loren leans on him again.

"Be patient babe because soon we will be together when I perform." He stops for a second. "Or when we perform." He says bringing a smile to Loren's face.

She gets out of the bed placing her robe on. "Jake mentioned some female artists." She looks at Eddie for a reaction. "Did he say anything to you?" Making eye contact with him.

He gets up as well. "He did babe and don't worry I would never hurt you."

"I trust you it's Jake I don't trust, he seemed very excited about pairing you with the right women."

She starts to dress herself. "He didn't even give me a shot."

Eddie laughs. "He doesn't have too because I already got my girl." He places a quick kiss on her lips.

He takes out his phone. "Listen babe, put this number on your phone and don't share it, Jake handed me a new number with a new phone according to him no one can have it but him."

"That's what I don't like." She responds as she enters his new number in her phone. "He's too controlling Eddie and I don't like it."

"As soon as I'm alone I'll face time you babe." Eddie assures her as he heads into the bathroom; Jeffrey calls to let him know that Jake is downstairs in a Limo waiting.

Eddie nods his head. "I told him I was flying back in the morning!" He snaps!

Loren hugs him from behind. "I miss you already."

"I love you Loren and I miss my girl too."

He gets his things together and kisses Loren one more time. "I'll call you first chance I get." And he quickly runs out the door.

Loren leans against the door, even though they had a few amazing hours together she can't seem to get rid of that uneasy feeling.

Eddie returns to the UK and finishes the tours he had scheduled in the area, he's followed by paparazzi everywhere he goes, and he can't seem to have a single moment alone without being stopped with questions regarding his first place status. He ends his last day in the UK area and is told by Jake that he is to prepare to travel to Australia. Eddie has been gone more than 6 weeks and tells Jake he wants to head home for a few days before his next tour. He stops at one of the most popular restaurants in France to get a quick bite and runs into Tonya Lett, she's the Country's top artist in the music world.

"Well hello Eddie Duran you're a hard man to find." She smiles.

"I'm very busy lately with little time to socialize." He's quick to respond and stands to shake her hand. "Nice to meet you Tonya."

Cameras began to take pictures of them together. Tonya quickly smiles at the cameras holding on to Eddie's arm.

"It's my pleasure to meet you." She says with the biggest smile and begins to pose next to Eddie as she pulls her hair to the side.

"May I join you for dinner?" She asks?

Eddie knows he has no choice but to agree and with a forced smile agrees. "Yes of course."

She sits across from him signaling the waiter to bring her a menu.

Loren has been busy promoting her first album and writing more songs, the latest song she wrote was turned down by Jake, because according to him it was too mushy for the fans.

"Why would you call my latest song mushy? All the songs I've written are about love Jake! And you've never had any issues with them! What's different now?"

He looks at Loren. "Then change it up a bit, your fans are teens and they don't want to be downloading these types of songs."

"How would you know what my fans want? And for your information I have older fans too Jake and they love my music."

Kelly walks in all excited. "Look Jake I think your idea is working."

"What idea?" Jake asks as Kelly shows him her tablet. "It's Eddie and Tonya enjoying dinner at a French restaurant."

Loren freezes where she stands and narrates her thoughts.

"I trust Eddie because I know he wouldn't cheat or hurt me with this." The loud celebration Jake is making brings Loren back to reality.

"I knew Eduardo had it in him, this is good publicity for him."

Loren picks up her things and leaves the office she couldn't handle Jake and Kelly talking about Eddie and Tonya.

She exits the building and runs into Katie. "How would you like to have dinner?"

"I'm not really hungry right now."

"You have to eat Loren I know you've been working very hard all week."

"I had something earlier." Loren responds.

Katie picks up on her sadness. "What's wrong?"

"Everything is wrong! I'm a newlywed and my husband is in another country having Dinner with Tonya Lett."

"I saw the news sweetie and this probably happened unexpectantly."

"I know Katie but this whole thing sucks! Why can't we tell Jake the truth?"

"Eddie has to settle into this new thing and the first chance he has I know he'll tell Jake the truth and you both can have your life back."

"It's very hard to have to pretend and to make things worse Jake doesn't like my latest song."

"Let's have something to eat and we can talk more."

She smiles. "You're right Katie."

"Plus I have a surprise for you." Katie adds.

Katie and Loren walk to her car and they arrive at the restaurant. They exit the car and Nora is waiting across the street for them.

Katie smiles. "Now this turned into an all-girls night out."

They both enter the restaurant and to everyone's surprise Mel was waiting inside for them too.

Two weeks later Eddie is flying back into town at the request of Jake. Eddie is excited he can spend a few days with Loren.

He arrives at Jake's office and Kelly has champagne and balloons all over the room. Max is there too wondering what could Jake is up too.

Eddie texted Loren and she arrives as Jake is about to make an announcement and she is still feeling very uneasy and more so now because she's afraid of what Jake is about to announce.

"Let's all congratulate our number 1 in all categories Eddie Duran." He looks at him with the biggest smile.

He takes out the huge manila envelope that was delivered earlier that day. "These are the 2018 Grammy award nominations." He adds.

Eddie slowly makes eye contact with Jake, could this be possible he wonders.

"Eduardo you have several Grammy nominations, you're up for best album, song and best artist for knocking Drake out of first place!"

Eddie's eyes widen. "What! Are you serious?"

Max applauds walking towards his son. "Congratulations son wait until your mom hears this." They hug and Jake along with Kelly hug him as well.

Loren hasn't moved from where she has been standing, and Jake and Kelly's phone starts ringing and they walk out of the room trailed by Max.

Loren looks at Eddie. "Wow! You did it Rock Star you've reached the top, and I'm so proud of you."

Eddie can't stop smiling. "Thanks babe! I can't believe it I knew this would eventually happen! There were rumors I would eventually get nominated but I didn't think it'd be so soon."

Loren bites her lower lip. "So what's next?"She asks feeling very uneasy.

"What else! I can't stop now." He hugs Loren placing a quick kiss on her lips. "Babe there's no stopping me now."

Loren furrows her eyes. "What do you mean?'

Jake walks in. "Everything is set Eduardo, Australia is only the beginning, you have just been requested in other countries! You're on top and we'll make sure you stay there no matter what Drake does."

"What! I think I'm dreaming this can't be true!" Eddie responds and quickly turns towards Jake. "Let's do this!" He walks out with Jake and Kelly.

Max is standing in the room and he could see the sadness in Loren's eyes. "He's very excited honey." Max tries to make an excuse for Eddie.

She turns towards her father in law. "Yes I can see that but what about us?" She asks.

Chapter ends here today! Now what? Has success gotten to Eddie's head? I honestly don't know how the Grammy's work but this is my version in Mari's world meaning me! LOL !

Oh and PLEASE Kindly review.

ong Credit: (Before your Love) by the amazing Kelly Clarkson


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for taking the time to review, very thankful to those that support my story. Let me know if I should continue. Enjoy the chapter

Rockstar Hollywood Heights

What about us? C-13

Eddie took a few days to prepare for his upcoming tour in Australia. Loren didn't say much and kept quiet. Her inner gut hadn't lied to her, and even though she was truly happy for Eddie and his success she was also worried about their personal life and how much this would eventually affect them. Eddie had no idea how far he was going to get in his career but at the moment nothing seemed to matter to him, his dream of being on top was something he dreamt off and it was coming true. He was the Rock star of the century and well-known everywhere. Every talk show wanted to interview him and paparazzi was everywhere he appeared. He couldn't be seen in public with Loren because for sure questions regarding his relationship with Loren would come up.

Loren had to stay with her mom because there were cameras everywhere around the Condo and if she was spotted the questions would begin and Jake would surely find out.

Nora could tell this was breaking her daughter's heart. "How long will he be gone?" She asked softly.

"I don't know mom I haven't even asked him." Loren responded.

"I hope you talk to him about this."

"What for? He's so excited about his Grammy nomination and he isn't even thinking straight, it's like the Eddie I've known all of my life, the Eddie I love and married isn't the same person anymore, he jumps at Jake's every command."

"Honey I know this is a huge deal I am sure he will come around." Nora tries to reassure her.

"Can you believe he hasn't asked me how I feel about him leaving for several months?"

Mel walks in. "I just heard Ian is going with him because Jake wants everything Eddie does recorded or archived in pictures because there will be a biography on Eddie for sure and he wants to be ready for whatever comes their way."

"Of course whatever Jake wants or says Eddie will definitely ask how high to jump." Loren smirks.

Mel sighs. "I'm being left without a boyfriend."

Nora looks at Mel. "You're dating Ian?"

Mel nods. "Didn't Lo tell you?"

"No this is the first I hear Melissa and I'm so happy for you." Nora hugs her.

"Thanks." Mel feels weird feeling happy about her relationship with Ian. She can tell Loren is sad and hasn't been talking about them. She walks to where her best friend is placing some of her things back in her old room. "Ian said they'll figure out a way to get us down under."

"Really? Ian said that? Was it Eddie's idea?" She walks into the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Ugh Loren is pretty upset." Mel says as Nora comes into the room.

"She's worried because where does this leave her in Eddie's life?" Nora responds.

Meanwhile….

"We're so proud of you honey but what about you and Loren?" Katie asks.

"Nothing has changed mom and as soon as all of the excitement dies down regarding my Grammy nomination Loren and I can have our life back." He's quick to say.

"So she doesn't fit in your plans at all?"

"Mom I didn't say she doesn't! I can't tell Jake the truth about us right now. This is a huge accomplishment in my life and I want to see how far I get and then Loren and I will be set for life, we can travel and actually enjoy our life together."

"Have you spoken to her? Have you noticed she moved out of your Condo? She can't stay there with Paparazzi hovering all over your place."

"She moved?" He questioned.

"You haven't even noticed Eddie! You'll be touring Australia for several weeks and when will you see Loren?" Katie asks she's truly worried.

"I will fly back home every chance I get, and I'll only be in Australia a whole month."

"I heard you'll be there a bit longer and did you know Jake has plans to send you elsewhere after that? I'm not trying to tell you what to do son but you decided to marry Loren it was your choice remember? You'll have to figure out what to do with your wife and your career."

He walks over and gives Katie a hug and peck on her cheek. "Don't worry mom because I'll have all of this figured out before you know it."

He hugs Max and leaves and Katie watches from the door as he gets inside the Limo and leave. Max walks into the room. "What's wrong honey?"

"Our son just left." She turns to acknowledge him. "I don't think he realizes how huge this is! He's married to Loren but it seems the nomination will control his every choice! Does he realize this can take everything he loves away from him?"

"Our son loves Loren and I know he'll be wise about the choices he makes." Max responds.

"I hope you're right! He's packing to leave for Australia without Loren, is it me or shouldn't she be going with him?"

"Yes she should but under the circumstances they can't travel together."

"Then he shouldn't have married Loren! She's hurting Max and now I feel it's our fault." Katie said with the saddest look on her face.

"The reason I told you we shouldn't have gotten involved or meddled in this." Max hugs his wife. "It'll work out darling because our son loves Loren and he'll do what's right."

Katie sighs. "I hope so."

Eddie arrives at Nora's place and calls Loren from the Limo. She left her phone on the living room table. Mel hears it ringing and picks up the call.

"Hello handsome."

"Hey Mel is Loren there?"

"She is but not a very good time for her."

"I need to see her so I'm outside and coming in."

Mel shrugs her shoulders. "That's fine and I'll let her know."

He parks and exits the Limo walking towards Nora's front door and before he could knock Mel opens the door.

"She's in her room, and please try and understand where she's coming from." Mel pleads.

Eddie smiles. "Of course please don't worry."

She moves out of the way and he heads towards Loren's room. "Can I come in?" He asks softly.

Loren is standing by the only large window in her room. "Are you packed?"

"Yes but I don't leave until Monday I want us to spend the weekend together."

She turns to look at him and he could tell she's been crying. "Really? How and where Eddie? Did you check to see if paparazzi followed you? Because they're everywhere."

"Loren baby we could go to my parents beach house, pack a bag and let's go right now." He walks towards her wrapping his arms around her waist and placing a soft kiss on her neck. "I love you babe." He kisses her more. "I miss you."

Loren sighs. "I love you too Eddie and miss you so much." She turns around wrapping her arms around his neck and they kiss.

Within the hour they're on their way to the beach house Max bought years ago in a secluded area, Eddie made sure everything was ready along with Dean and Suzy already there preparing dinner for them.

The Limo drives them there and upon arrival Eddie gets all of the bags out along with his into the beach house. "Something smells amazing." He says.

Loren smiles. "Is Dean here with his wife Suzy? I love everything they make."

"You know they'll always be here! Plus it's the best thing to do right now because we can't go anywhere right now."

"I'm starving." Loren says making her way to the kitchen. "Suzy what did you make?"

She smiles when she sees Loren walking her way. "Eddie requested enchiladas with the works." Suzy stopped to make sure. "Unless you want something else Mrs. Duran?"

Loren blushes at the sound of her name and quickly tells Suzy. "That's perfect and please call me Loren."

An hour later Loren and Eddie are enjoying their dinner out in the deck. "I love it here." She says with the biggest smile. "I wish we could stay here forever because I could get use to this beautiful beach and the amazing breeze."

"I know babe just let this whole nomination thing die down and let me finish touring and we can have our life back for good." He says as he kisses her hand.

"Everything is happening so fast." Loren states. "I didn't expect things to get this far so soon." He agrees.

"I told you it would happen Eddie, you're very talented and all of your songs are running up the billboard charts pretty fast." She pauses and Eddie holds Loren's chin with so much care and she continues. "We both knew this would eventually happen."

He holds her hand and they make their way towards the beach. "I know and I'm sorry Babe I never meant to hurt you."

Loren stops and sits on the sand and Eddie follows suit as the waves clash against the shore. "I know you wouldn't Eddie but I miss you so much, I miss us so much." She leans on him.

He smiles. "I miss us too Babe and Jake is going crazy with all of this if I don't stop him he'll have me going non-stop from country to country."

Loren looks at him. "I don't want to lose you Eddie."

"That would never happen!" He assures her.

She kisses him softly. "I want to spend this whole weekend in your arms."

"I can arrange that." He takes his phone out. "I'm shutting it off." He says then they stand and Eddie carries Loren into the beach house.

Meanwhile….

The following morning…

Max is at Jake's finishing up some of the travel papers that Eddie will need. Jake walks in and he's not a happy camper.

"Where the hell is Eddie? I'm calling him and it goes directly to voicemail." He yells out.

Max nods his head. "Calm down he's probably trying to relax before this trip, and you do realize he'll be on that plane a little over 22 hours?"

"There's so much to do! Why didn't he tell me where he was going?" Jake is still upset.

Max has had enough and finally speaks up. "Hey Jake it's time you chill! My son has accomplished so much and yes you've helped but he's done everything on his own, so let him have this weekend or I'll make sure he cancels Australia!"

"You can't do that!" Jake is shocked with Max's statement.

"I can if you leave me no choice!" Max yells back.

"FINE!" Jake responds in a very unhappy tone. "He's on the plane first thing Monday morning!" He storms out of the room.

Katie walks in. "What's with Jake?"

"He was looking for Eddie and I told him to let him have this weekend."

Katie shakes her head. "What is wrong with him?" She sits down. "You know what sometimes I wish Eddie was a simple musician and not this busy famous Rock star."

"After all of this calms down Eddie will have to be honest with Jake and move forward with Loren because this isn't the life either one deserves." Max agrees.

Kelly walks in. "These papers were signed by Eddie." She hands them over to Max. "What is this?"He questions.

"Eddie has agreed to tour Australia and then he's headed to South Africa."

"I thought it was just for a month?" He questions looking at Eddie's tour itinerary.

"What do you mean? He's there for 6 weeks or maybe more than a few months in South Africa."

Max looks through the paperwork. "When does he get a break?"

Kelly picks up the folder. "He'll have a few days in between but this is a whole years' worth of touring and if he wins a Grammy for either category this is only the beginning for our Rock Star." She says with a proud smile.

"I don't remember Eddie agreeing to this." Max is still looking through it.

Kelly smiles. "Oh he did and these are signed and notarized that's how Jake protects himself." She heads towards the door and looks back at both Max and Katie.

"What did you expect? Eddie has been told what's expected of him! He's been nominated for a Grammy and this is the price to pay." She shrugs her shoulders and walks out.

Katie is mortified. "Is Eddie aware of all of this? He signed his life away Max."

"Every Artist is aware of what's ahead in the music world." Max responds.

After an amazing weekend at the beach house Eddie prepares to leave for Australia he kisses Loren several times.

"I love you babe and I'll try and fly back in between shows."

Loren's arms hang from Eddie's torso. "I love you so much."

He pecks her lips one more time and leaves in the same Limo that dropped him off. Loren brings her suitcase to the door and waits for Mel to pick her up, and after a few minutes she's in front of the beach house waiting for her bestie to get into the car.

"Thanks Mel."

"So Eddie is on his way?"

Loren sighs. "Yes and I don't know when I'll see him again."

"He'll have to be here for the Grammy's so it'll be here before you know it." Mel assures her.

Mel places her hand over Loren's. "It'll be okay Lo everyone will know you as Mrs. Eddie Duran very soon."

"That's not important Mel I just want to be with my husband."

Eddie begins to tour Australia and every show is sold out every night and in order to accommodate the fans Jake adds extra shows to the weekends. Ian is right by his side and Eddie is non-stop and exhausted after doing 3 shows in one day. Loren asks about flying to Australia but Eddie tells her it's not possible because too many eyes are on him. He tries making it up to Loren by Face-timing her as much as he can because Australia is 19 hours ahead of L.A.

After 8 weeks in Australia Jake reminds Eddie he's to get ready to tour South Africa but remembers the Grammy's are approaching and Eddie has to be present to rehearse. He's performing his latest hit.

Loren has been preparing for her second album but isn't able to write the songs as fast as she used too, with Eddie gone for weeks she's losing her inspiration and to make things worse she's dealing with tummy issues.

Eddie makes plans to see his beautiful wife at their condo with the help of Max he's able to have Loren there unnoticed.

"How long will you be here?" Loren asks and wraps her arms around Eddie's waist.

"The Grammy's are a week away and I'll be in rehearsals every day and I'll have the evenings here with you." He pecks her forehead.

"If you win will you tell Jake the truth? Eddie I'm tired of living like this! Hiding to see you and not being able to tell anyone we've been married almost a year."

He sits Loren on his lap. "As soon as this is over I know we'll be able to figure it out babe."

"Who's going with you to the Grammy's?" She asks not really wanting to know the answer.

"I'm going alone babe." He responds immediately.

She bites her lower lip. "Really? Why couldn't you take me? After all I use to write songs for you and that would be a good excuse to be seen with you."

"I don't know…" Jeffrey buzzes through the intercom interrupting their conversation. "Mr. Duran your manager is on his way up."

Eddie turns towards Loren. "Go hide in the office."

Loren grabs her bag and does as told slightly closing the door behind her, and she takes her cell phone out to lower the volume.

Eddie opens the door and Jake jumps in with a face full of excitement. "Eduardo my man we did it!"

"Did what!?" Eddie asks not knowing what he means.

I spoke to the chairman in charge of the Grammy's and several of your songs made the cut on the Billboard 100 best songs of the year."

"What? Are you serious Jake?" Eddie is too excited. "What does this mean?" His face lights up.

"It means you're hosting the Grammy's with Lisa Gamer and she might as well be your date."

"That's awesome!" Eddie responds. "I can't believe all of this is happening."

"This is only the beginning Eduardo, and as soon the Grammy's are over and you win you're touring South Africa and other nearby cities!" He hugs him and continues. "The world will be yours Rock Star!"

Eddie stands in front of Jake in disbelief. "I can't wait! I'm too excited with everything that's ahead for me."

Jake headed towards the door. "This is only the beginning Eduardo! Are you ready? I'll see you at rehearsal Eduardo and don't be late, and before I forget you have an appointment with one of Hollywood's top designer's!" He points towards his clothing. "You've got to look the part and be dressed to kill with a beautiful woman by your side." He states.

Jake looks at his phone. "You better head there now." Eddie closes the door behind him and finally realizes Loren is in the office.

He couldn't stop smiling. "Did you hear it babe? This is unbelievable."

Loren walks out of the room she was hiding in holding back tears. "Everything is happening so fast Eddie."

He walks to where she's standing. "I know babe I have so much to do."

"So now what?" She asks.

Eddie holds her hand. "Babe I know you understand I had no idea how huge this would get, and you just heard what Jake said." He pauses for a second.

"I love you babe but this is something I have to do." He says without thinking.

Loren furrows her eyes. "What about us?"

He sighs. "I have to do this Loren please try and understand! As soon as all of this is cools down then you and I can come clean with Jake and we can live our life."

"You keep telling me that Eddie…" He stops her. "I'm sorry babe but I have to do this." He pauses for a second and continues. "Correction! I want to do this!"

He picks up his jacket and walks out, and Loren can't move from the spot she is standing on and she finally allows the tears she's been fighting back and allowing them to flow down her cheeks. "What about us Eddie?" She whispers softly.

Chapter ends here today, please kindly review. Hope everyone is still interested in the story. Let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

Sorry everyone, I know I'm a little late, my computer gave out and I'm happy I had my stories saved in a flash drive, but here is the next chapter, I have no idea how the Grammy's work, so I wrote this on my own assumptions. So please enjoy the chapter and thank you all for taking the time to review on each chapter, it really means a lot to me, so please kindly review.

RockStar Hollywood Heights

Grammy Night C-14

With all the new things happening to Eddie and his career he was on cloud nine at the moment, the Grammy's were being held in the Los Angeles Dolby Theatre. Eddie rehearsed his heart out, and Jake made sure Lisa rehearsed alongside Eddie. They were hosting the Grammy's and Jake wanted to make sure they were ready for their big night, and the paparazzi were ready, and they were everywhere giving Eddie a taste of fame. Loren made sure to stay busy trying to write songs, but nothing seemed to work for her anymore and she felt she was losing her inspiration. Mel noticed and wanted to distract her best friend and suggested they go and watch Eddie rehearse.

"Let's go Lo and see what the big buzz is all about." Mel was genuinely excited.

"What for Mel? He can't acknowledge we're together." Loren sighed.

"You know he loves you Lo." She tried to comfort her best friend. "Everything is happening so fast and it's so exciting and it's going to get better, you'll see."

"I get that Mel and I understand this is his moment." Loren sighed. "But I miss him so much."

"Let's go and watch him! I'm dying to see what the Grammy's are all about." Mel screeched.

Loren semi smiled. "Okay let's go I guess there's nothing wrong with watching."

"It's Friday and I know he won't be swamped with too much until Sunday." Mel reassured her.

"I know Jake is making sure he's busy." Loren responded.

Mel hurried to get ready and Loren did as well, within the hour they were on their way to the Dolby theatre, the Grammy's were on that Sunday, so Eddie had been non-stop going over his role as Emcee along with Lisa Gamer the famous country singer.

Loren and Mel arrived and ran into Kelly. "What are you girls doing here?"

"We came to watch Eddie." Mel replied.

"He's too busy for friends." She was quick to say.

"We're family Kelly! How can you say that? We won't be in the way; we just want to see him rehearse." She turned towards Loren. "Isn't that right Lo?"

Loren nodded without saying a word and Kelly smiled at Mel's insistence.

"Okay you too, go ahead and watch but don't interrupt them." She stopped once more.

"If Jakes sees you tell him I gave you the okay to watch."

Mel smiled and grabbed Loren's hand. "Come on Lo I told you it'd be okay."

Loren's thoughts:

"If only I could just calm down, I miss him so much and it breaks my heart to admit this because I can't even tell Mel but I wish Eddie wasn't this popular and I hate myself for saying this because I've always wanted him to succeed because this is what he's wanted all of his life and now that he's gotten here I hate it!"

She finally responds to Mel.

"Yes, you did." They got to the center of the theatre and Loren caught sight of Eddie who was on stage going over his lines and Lisa stood close to him.

"So how about dinner after we're done?" Lisa asks.

Eddie stops what he was doing and looks at Lisa. "I can't I already told you I don't mix business with pleasure."

"So, you're not seeing anyone?" She insists and continues to flirt.

"No comment, and now if you don't mind let's get back to work." He states.

Loren and Mel were several rows back and Mel whispers to Loren. "She's a huge flirt! Did you see how close she got to him?"

"I did and even though I trust him she has some nerve." Loren responds.

Mel smiles because she can tell Loren feels safe in her relationship with Eddie. "I'm so happy for you two."

They sat and watch as Eddie continues to review several of the introductions of the nominees and the artist performing that night, and on Lisa's turn she rehearses introducing her share of artists. He sings the song chosen for a nomination. Lisa did her lines and after almost two hours on stage she walks away. Eddie remains on stage placing some of the sheets in a several folders with the help of the interns who've been helping get paperwork ready.

Mel can't help herself and yells out. "Hey Eddie, you're going to kill it on Sunday."

He places his hand over his eyes to get a better look towards the audience. "Mel what are you doing here?"

"Loren and I are here." She yells back.

His smile grew. "Really! Then come on up."

"Are you sure?" She asks.

He signals them to come up on stage. They both walk up several stairs to meet with Eddie, his smile grows as Loren gets closer, but he must refrain from holding and kissing her because Jake or Kelly along with Lisa could appear on stage.

"Are you hungry?" He asks.

Both Loren and Mel respond. "We're starving."

Eddie looks around the stage area making sure no one is around so he can go and have dinner with Loren and Mel but suddenly Lisa appears back on stage.

"Well hello." She says looking at both Loren and Mel from top to bottom. "Who are they?" She asks walking towards Eddie.

He was quick to respond. "Two of my best friends, Lisa this is Loren Tate and Melissa Sanders."

Lisa smiles. "Nice to meet you both."

Loren's thoughts:

"I hate the way she's looking at me, can't stand conceited women who think they're better than anyone around them and I wonder if she suspects anything, and why is she holding Eddie's arm? I could wring her neck! I bet she really means it when she says it's nice to meet us both."

Mel responds after she notices Loren is far in thought and hasn't even said a word. "Nice to meet you too."

Mel tries to make eye contact with Loren who in turn is too busy paying too much attention to the way Lisa is focused on Eddie, and Lisa is quick to ask. "I was going to ask you if you were hungry."

"I am, and we're headed out to eat something unless you want to join us?" He asks hoping her answer is no otherwise he'll have no time with Loren.

Lisa sighs heavily. "No, it's okay go with your friends I suddenly remembered I have to go over the song I'm performing."

"Loren is a musician as well." Mel is fast to say. "She released her first album and it's amazing."

"Really? I haven't heard any of your music Loren." She responds with a smirk.

"I perform pop and Rock." Loren says and continues. "I've heard several of your hits and they're amazing."

Lisa shakes her hair from side to side. "I am amazing and on top of the billboard charts with my favorite country genre."

Eddie knew if he didn't stop this could go back and forth. "So, tell Jake I'll be back first thing tomorrow morning."

"We only have tomorrow to rehearse Eddie the big day is this Sunday." Lisa teases as she responds winking at him.

They all walk out. "We can go in my car Mel." Eddie says.

"I can't stand her!" Loren finally speaks.

Eddie squeezes her hand. "I'm sorry she upset you babe."

Mel tries to change the subject and responds. "No, I'll follow you there Eddie." She winks because this way Loren and Eddie can have time together alone before Grammy night.

Mel heads towards her car and notices there are too many paparazzi hovering all over the place and calls Loren on her cell and suggests it's better to order Pizza and have it delivered to their place because if Paparazzi sees them together the questions will start, and they will not have any time together.

They arrive at their Condo and within the hour Jeffrey gets the pizza from the delivery person and takes it to them. They eat and talk about Sunday's hue event.

"Are you nervous babe?" Loren asks.

Eddie kisses her hand. "I wish you could be there with me and I want you to go so get ready because I'll make sure you and Mel have dresses to wear and tell Kelly to get your stylist and make-up artist ready for Sunday night."

"We'll be there don't you worry even though we'll watch from afar."

"We can spend time together afterwards."

"Me too especially after noticing how much Lisa flirts with you." She adds.

"Yes, I've noticed but don't forget no one knows I'm married and you must remember I won't allow her to go any farther with it."

They finished their pizza and Mel picked up the plates and took them into the kitchen giving them some privacy.

"I trust you Eddie it's her I don't trust."

Eddie pulls Loren closer to him. "You have nothing to worry about you are my girl and nothing is going to change that."

She looks at him biting her lower lip. "Eddie…"

"What is it babe?"

"I want this to end."

"What do you mean?" He asks wondering what she means.

"After the Grammy's Sunday night, I need us to confront Jake together and tell him we're married, I can't go on like this pretending we're just friends."

Eddie caresses her hair. "I think it's time we tell him."

Loren's eyes light up. "Really? I want to go with you when you tour, and I don't want to be alone anymore while you're tour the whole country."

He smiles. "I promise you we will when everything ends tomorrow night."

"I love you so much Eddie." She responds pressing her lips against his, she pulls him closer and Eddie kisses her back and immediately responds by slowly moving into their bedroom as they continue to kiss and Loren hangs from his torso. "I love you more Babe."

After hearing their bedroom door close Mel realizes what's next and grabs her phone and headsets and jumps outside into the front balcony.

After a few hours both Loren and Eddie emerge from their room and Loren looks for Mel. "Where did she go?"

"I don't think she left there's ton of paparazzi outside." Eddie says as he kisses Loren once more.

Loren holds his hand and she guides him towards the balcony where they find Mel fast asleep with her headphones on.

She laughs. "Omg she looks so cute."

"Let's wake her up and tell her to use the spare bedroom." Eddie states.

It's close to midnight and Loren can't sleep, she looks towards Eddie's side of the bed and he's sound asleep and she slowly gets out of bed and walks goes outside into the balcony. It's a quiet night in Los Angeles and the night sky is beautiful, the stars are shining bright.

Loren's thoughts:

"My stomach is upset again…omg I haven't had my period. Could it be? Is it even possible? I'll have to get a pregnancy test tomorrow and find out what's going on. Are we even ready for a baby with Eddie being so busy touring? But we'll be together, and I know if we are expecting a baby we can make it work while Eddie tours the country."

Eddie and Loren spend Saturday together, and she doesn't mention feeling queasy and missing her period, and before they have dinner she sneaks into a nearby pharmacy and buys a pregnancy test kit.

Sunday arrives and two dresses from Versace and Donna Karan. Loren wears a beautiful mint Versace gown and Mel wears the Donna Karan gown, and both ladies have their make-up and hair done and are on their way with Kelly in one of the many limousines Jake owns. Eddie has already left and is at the theatre preparing for his big night next to Lisa Gamer. Kelly, Loren and Mel arrive and after several pictures are taken of both Loren and Mel they are seated at one of the balconies closer to the stage, Loren smiles because she'll have a perfect view of Eddie on stage.

It's 8:00 p.m. when the Grammy Award show starts with Lisa saying a few words then introduces Eddie to join her on stage. One by one several artists are presented, and they perform their song. Lisa begins to announce several of the nominees and calls out the fields and categories in order and several well-known artists win. She performs one of her hits and is back on the podium ready to announce the album of the year, and to everyone surprise Eddie is announced the winner. Loren is happy and excited for him and holds back tears, Mel can't believe he beat several well-known artists including Drake once again. After accepting his Grammy Eddie performs one of the songs nominated and looks towards the area Loren is seated.

"Omg Lo he's looking this way, and it's too bad no one knows you guys are married."

"They'll know pretty soon." Loren responds.

"What do you mean? You're telling Jake?" She asks.

"Yes, we going to do it after Grammy night." Loren assures her.

Mel hugs her quietly. "I can't wait until everyone knows and you can go with him and perform as well."

After he's done with his performance he is on the podium and announces other category winners and Lisa wins the Grammy for best country album and song.

Winner after winner walk on stage to receive their Grammy awards and it's almost midnight by the time the last nominee is announced and once again Eddie Duran wins for Pop solo performer and song of the year, the fans erupt in loud cheers. Lisa is the first to congratulate him on stage and hug him tight. Jake is the next one to walk onto the stage and congratulate him. He takes to the podium and makes an unexpected announcement.

"Eddie Duran has gotten to the highest level any artist has ever reached and after winning several Grammys tonight it's my pleasure to announce that.." He looks to where Eddie is standing with Lisa by his side.

"You have been chosen to perform for the Royal Family of Kensington Palace and tour all of Europe and your performance is requested at two of their films being made in England."

He walks towards Eddie. "It's a busy year ahead for you Eddie Duran and I hope you're ready to show your fans what you're truly made off."

Eddie can't contain his excitement of all that's ahead for him. Lisa can't stop smiling. "I'm so excited for you and I hope you know you're the envy of every musician out there who can only dream of what you've accomplished tonight."

Loren can't even move, and Mel picks up on it right away. "Loren, I know you'll get to go with him."

Loren finally acknowledges her. "I don't know about that Mel I don't think a married Eddie fits into all of the things Jake just announced."

Loren gets up and Mel follows suit and they head to Eddie's dressing room, and when they arrive to the area Kelly is nearby along with the press to ask Eddie questions regarding his big win.

"I think we better head to your place Lo."

Loren agrees. "Yes, it's too crowded here to talk with him."

Max and Katie walk into the area as well. "Loren you look beautiful."

"Thanks Katie." She responds.

"Are you excited for Eddie?" She asks as Max moves closer to Eddie's dressing room.

"I'm very proud of him." Loren says, and Katie hugs her. "It'll be okay sweetie I know he'll arrange it so you can join him."

"I hope I fit into his plans." Loren says. "Please tell him I'll wait for him at home, it's too crowded here and I'm suddenly very tired."

Ian is there too, and he's waiting for Eddie to arrive because he's been hired by Jake to record every event in Eddie's career. He spots Mel and quickly walks to where she's standing.

"So, I assume your off with Eddie on this amazing adventure?" Mel asks.

"You know it and I'll try and keep in touch." He blows her a kiss and walks back to his spot.

Mel does the same to him and then proceeds to look at Loren. "You ready to go?"

Loren hugs Katie and nods. "Yes, let's head out."

Katie smiles. "I'll give Eddie the message so go ahead and he'll join you there soon."

Loren leaves the area with Mel trailing behind her and they get into one of the waiting cars that are parked outside the theatre and they head home. The driver drops Mel off first and then he proceeds to take Loren to Eddie's Condo. Jeffrey knows something is up with Loren and Eddie because she spends a lot of time there but he's discreet and loyal to Eddie Duran. And when he spots Loren walking inside the lobby area he pushes the button to the elevator that heads to Eddie's suite.

Loren takes a much-needed shower takes the pregnancy test placing the stick behind her make-up basket and waits for Eddie to return. She turns the TV on and he's made the news everywhere, everyone wants to know about his plans for the Royal family. She can see the excitement in Eddie's face and how much he's looking forward to this new adventure in his career. She falls asleep and when the door swings open it's almost 3 a.m. when Eddie walks in with the help of Ian.

Loren walks towards the door and she can tell Eddie is a bit tipsy. "Hey babe…I'm home!" He says trying to hug her.

Ian smiles. "Hi Loren, my mate here needed a little help getting home."

"I can see that." She responds.

Ian helps Eddie into the room, and after placing him on the bed he heads out of the room.

"Is he okay?" Loren asks.

"He's fine he celebrated a bit too much." Ian says.

"Thanks for bringing him home."

"No problem, and I'm supposed to be here at noon because we're both due at the airport by 1 we're headed to New York than England."

"Just the two of you?" She asks.

Ian shrugs his shoulders. "I think so." He walks towards the door and leaves.

Loren doesn't know what to think and sits and waits til morning which isn't too far away, it's almost 8 o'clock when Eddie is up, and in the shower, Loren had fallen asleep on the sofa in the living room and hears noise coming from the bathroom. When she walks towards the area Eddie is dressed and getting several of his luggage out of the master closet.

He smiles when he sees Loren standing at the door. "Hey babe I'm sorry I got home so late we had some champagne and I had a few too many."

"I noticed." She responded. "You're leaving?" She asks.

"Didn't you hear what Jake said?" She could hear the excitement in his voice.

"I did, I was there, remember?"

"So, I'm off to England, I have so much to do, more rehearsing before I perform for the Royal family! Can you even imagine that?" He continues to put several of his personal things, and clothing inside the luggage.

"I thought we were talking to Jake?" She wonders if he's forgotten after last night exciting night at the Grammy's.

He stops what he's doing and walks towards her. "I can't right now babe, please understand, this is huge, and I can't just walk away from it! Do you realize how much my career has grown? I can't stop and remember this is for us."

"Yes, I realize you're known all over the world, but, we're married, and we have a life together and now you're on your way to another country to perform, what about me? I'm your wife, do you remember? You promised you'd talk to Jake and tell him the truth about us."

There's a knock on the door and Eddie stops what he's doing and looks at Loren. "I will keep my promise to you, but I can't walk away from all of this, please understand Loren."

"I do understand Eddie it's just hard to be apart from you." She states.

Eddie walks towards the door and when he opens it Jeffrey along with Ian are standing at the door. "It's time to leave mate, Jake wants you to stop at his office before we fly to New York."

"I'm ready." He says and tells Jeffrey where to get his luggage and things. Jeffrey does as told and Ian realizes something is going on between Eddie and Loren and trails behind Jeffrey.

Eddie turns to where Loren is standing and walks towards her placing a kiss on her cheek. "I love you babe and I will return and then we can talk to Jake."

Loren is holding back tears but stands firm as she responds. "Have a safe trip."

"I love you Loren."

Loren has difficulty holding her tears but responds. "I love you too."

He walks out, and she makes her way to the bathroom where she finally lets the tears roll down her cheeks, she hears a small beep coming from her make-up basket and realizes it's the pregnancy test she took last night, she takes it out and her eyes widen when she reads the results.

"I'm pregnant." She whispers.

Sorry everyone, the chapter ends here today, what do you think so far? Still interested? So please kindly review and let me know if I should go on, you review and I'll know what to do. Hugs everyone!


	15. Chapter 15

I can't thank you enough for always taking the time to read and review my story. The reviews tell me if I should go on, so please kindly review, and enjoy the chapter.

RockStar Hollywood Heights

Broken Promises C-15

Eddie and Ian arrived at the airport and boarded one of Jake's planes, the flight attendant in charge of that flight asked them to take their seats, they would be taking off soon and they should be seated with their seat belts on.

Both men did as told, and Ian could tell something is bothering Eddie. "What's up mate?"

"It's Loren I told her we'd talk to Jake after the Grammy's and we didn't, and I feel I failed her."

"Why couldn't you tell him? I don't understand the control Jake has over your personal life."

"Everything is happening so fast, and I didn't expect to fall in love with Loren and then within weeks we got married, and after Karina Jake warned me to avoid getting involved right now with anyone else, and to concentrate on my career." He stopped for a moment then continued. "I followed my heart because I'm in love with the most beautiful woman and now I feel I'm hurting Loren because we were going to talk to Jake after the Grammy's, and now here I am on my way to England to perform for the Royal family."

"Can I be honest mate?" Ian asks.

"Sure, you always are." Eddie responds right away.

"Yes I agree you rushed into this marriage with Loren, it's not fair what you're doing to her, she loves you always has and doesn't deserve to be left here all alone while you travel the world pretending to be a single guy, and I've noticed how Lisa flirts with you, and I know many other women will do the same while you're on tour."

"I don't want to be with anyone else." Eddie says then continues. "I love her Ian I love my wife with all of my heart and I know I have to find the right time to talk to Jake and be honest about my relationship with Loren."

"You better not take too long because even though we both know Loren loves you and she's being very patient with this I doubt she'll put up with anymore broken promises."

Eddie sighs, and he knows Ian is right and as the plane took off the runway he looks out the window and realizes he must find a way to tell Jake and his fans the truth about Loren.

They arrive in England and Jake is there making sure Eddie is on time for his commitments and he'll be rehearsing very hard to impress the Royal Family and his British fans.

He's been gone two weeks and Loren hasn't shared the news about the baby with him or anyone, she's been staying a few nights at the Condo, but she can't bear to be alone anymore, Eddie Face-Time's her when he finds the time to do so or sends text messages when he's has free time, which is rare because Jake isn't giving America's Superstar any time to do anything else but prepare for what's ahead and too make sure he's on point with his career. Eddie sacrifices sleep time to try and find time to talk to Loren and it seems Jake knows when to show up at that precise moment they're talking and interrupts their conversations. She's tired of being alone at the Condo and decides to go and stay with Nora, it'll be safer because when she leaves their Condo there is always paparazzi hovering even though they know Eddie isn't in the States. He tells Loren after his grand tour of England ends he must finish touring several other cities in Australia.

Nora can tell Loren isn't feeling well. "Honey what's wrong? I haven't seen you writing any more songs or working on any projects for your next album."

"I don't know about doing that anymore mom, somehow I've lost my inspiration to write songs and sing."

"You can't fool me honey, something else is on your mind." Nora makes sure Loren is looking at her.

"Are you ok? You can talk to me."

Loren's eyes tear up. "Mom I don't want anyone to know."

Nora panics. "What's wrong? Are you ok?"

Loren bites her lower lip and sighs. "I'm…pregnant mom."

"What! Are you serious honey?" Nora's eyes widen.

"Yes, very serious." She says.

"Does Eddie know?" Nora questions.

"No!" Loren responds right away. "He can't know."

"Why not? He's your husband."

"I know mom but right now his mind is elsewhere, he was supposed to come clean with Jake and tell him we're married, and he was going to take care of it after the Grammy's and when the news broke about performing for the Royal family along with many other projects." She paused finally allowing the tears to flow. "He postponed telling Jake anything."

"I'm sorry honey what are you going to do?" Nora wonders. "You can't hide the pregnancy for long because everyone will be able to tell you're with child."

"I know but right now you're the only one that knows, and I may tell Melissa, and I don't want Katie or Max to find out because I know Katie will tell Eddie and I'm sure Jake would find a way to pressure him to stay."

"Honey if Eddie knows you're having his baby I think that would change everything."

"I'm not sure about that, and he promised he'd tell Jake and the moment new projects were announced he forgot about it."

Nora hugs her daughter. "What are you going to do?"

"I don't know mom." Loren leans on her mom crying.

There's a knock on the door and Nora opens the door. "Hi Mel, what's up?"

She runs towards Loren. "You have to turn the TV on! Eddie is on Entertainment Weekly."

"Really? What's the latest now?" Loren wonders.

Nora turns the TV on and switches the channel to the Entertainment weekly spot. One of their reporters Nancy Hu is talking to Eddie about his performance at Kensington Palace. He's excited and honored to perform for the Queen and her family.

Jake is standing next to him and tells Nancy. "There's a movie being filmed in the area and they want Eddie's music to be part of it."

"I heard, and I know it's going to launch your career to the next level, and are you ready for all of this Eddie?" Nancy asks placing the microphone closer to him.

Eddie smiles. "I can't believe all of this is happening and it's moving faster than I expected." He responds.

"I heard Lisa Gamer and Tanya Lett will be joining you as well." Nancy says.

Jake jumps in before Eddie can respond. "Eddie wasn't aware of the girls joining him in some of the performances he'll be doing in London and later in Liverpool."

Nancy goes on and on with questions….

Nora sighs. "Looks like he's going to be very busy."

Mel sits next to Loren. "I'm sure it'll go quick Lo."

"Really? I don't know about that and now Lisa and Tanya will be part of the tour."

"Loren, I think you should call him right now and tell him about the baby." Nora remembers Mel is sitting right in front of them and stops herself.

Mel's eyes widen. "Baby? Oh my God Loren, you're preggos? Are you going to tell him?"

Loren sighs. "No, he doesn't know, and you can't say anything to him or anyone else not even Katie or Max!" She makes eye contact with her best friend. "Are you listening to me?"

"Ok..." Mel responds sighing away.

"You can't say anything please; you and my mom are the only ones that know."

"Why can't we tell Max and Katie?" Mel questions.

"No! They can't know either because we both know she'd run and tell Eddie and I don't want to rush him off this tour, and before I say anything to him he has to tell Jake the truth about us."

"Wow didn't see this coming." Mel says.

"Loren you have to see a Dr. do you know how far along you are?" Nora asks.

"No mom, and I knew something was up because I wasn't feeling well there were days I felt dizzy and nauseas and it was last week I realized I've skipped my period."

"Let me call my Dr. then we can go and see her as soon as possible." Nora says and takes her phone out.

Within the week, Loren is sitting at the Obstetrician's office, and after a few tests and examinations the Dr. confirms Loren's pregnancy.

"You're a little over 6 weeks along Loren which means you'll be due late summer."

"Really? Now reality has just hit me, I'm having a baby." Loren sighs.

Loren's thoughts…

"How I wish Eddie was with me right now right here, and we could both enjoy and celebrate the news of our baby, but he can't know right now, he has to tell Jake the truth about us before I'll tell him we're having a baby.

The Dr. notices Loren is far and thought and gently nudges her arm.

"Let's get you set up for an ultrasound." The nurse walks into Loren's room with the machine they were using and within minutes both Loren and her mom hear the baby's heartbeat.

Loren can't stop the happy tears from streaming down her cheeks. "I know you'll want your husband to see and listen to this, so I'll put all of this into a CD for you."

"Yes, that would be great." Loren responds.

The doctor steps out of the room and Nora turns her attention towards her daughter. "Loren, I think Eddie should be told."

"I will tell him mom, but I want him to be done with this whole UK tour before I drop this on him, and I know by the time he knows Jake will have to be told the truth about us."

"It's your choice Loren and I know he'll be ecstatic when he finds out you're having his baby."

Eddie performs as expected for the Royal family and was asked to do another performance for the Wedding Anniversary of Prince William and his wife Catherine Duchess of Cambridge. After he's done at Kensington Palace he has several performances for his British fans in several UK cities. He's been non-stop since his arrival in England. After barely having time to rest he's on the plane back to Australia to finish performing for his fans there as well. And Lisa and Tanya are there as well performing on their own dates.

He's on a different time zone so he tries to reach out to Loren every chance he's able too. When they talk he promises they'll be talking to Jake very soon. Ian will be in L.A and she can fly to New York with Ian and together they can break the news to Jake.

One evening while he's in his suite and showered, he calls the front desk and orders dinner, and there's a knock at the door.

When he opens the door both Lisa and Tanya are standing there all dressed and ready to have some fun.

"We came to see if you'll join us for dinner?" Lisa asks.

"Oh no, this is the only free time I've had in a long time and I'm not about to go anywhere right now, you ladies go and enjoy yourselves."

"Oh, come on Eddie." Tanya places her hand on his shoulder. "You have to make time for fun."

Lisa doesn't give up either. "I agree let's go and enjoy what we have left here un Australia."

"Believe it or not this is staying in my room is actually fun for me." Eddie responds not quite amused at their insistence.

"Ladies you go ahead and enjoy, because I am not moving from this room." Eddie states.

Lisa frowns…

"Ok Duran what's up? Are you ever going to date? You have to be pretty stupid not to notice Tanya and I have been flirting with you and yet you don't seem to catch on."

Both ladies agree, and Eddie finally makes eye contact with both. "I'd like to keep my private life very private, and it's away going to be separate from my career, but I think you should both know that I'm in love with a very special lady."

Their jaws literally dropped. "Are you kidding me?" Tanya was quick to say.

"You mean is he kidding us?" Lisa turns towards Tanya. "I've been into him since we met."

He smiles. "Good night ladies."

Lisa rolls her eyes, but Tanya has one more thing to say. "If it doesn't work out with the lucky lady you're involved with then don't forget to look us up."

She blows him a kiss and they both leave. Eddie closes the door and smiles. "It's about time they knew." He looks at his watch and realizes Loren is probably asleep. There's another knock on the door and he nods his head.

"Ladies thought I told you…" He stops when he sees Ian standing there. "Tell me what mate?" Ian laughs.

"Nothing I thought it was Lisa and Tanya."

Ian looks around the room. "They were here?"

"Yes, they were inviting me to join them for some fun in town."

"Hmmm what did you tell them?" Ian wonders.

"The truth, that it's personal but I'm in love, and I figure if they know then they'll leave me alone."

"What if they tell Jake?"

"I doubt they will, but I need your help."

Ian walks to get a beer. "Sure, mate what about?"

"I know you'll be in L.A. in a few weeks and I'll be in New York for a few meetings with Jake and the label, and I need you to go and get Loren and fly her here with you."

"Yeah sure no problem, what's the occasion?"

"We're going to come clean with Jake before anything else happens." Eddie says.

Ian agrees. "I think it's a great idea."

"I'll call Loren tomorrow because I should know what date I'll be in New York and this way she can pack a few things and head this way with you."

"Jake scheduled a photoshoot for you and the label the week you're in New York and maybe we can take a few shots of you and your beautiful wife, you know just in case Jake wants to tell the world you're married to Loren Tate."

"Sounds like a plan." Eddie agrees.

Within a few days Eddie was able to call Loren.

"Hey beautiful, I miss you."

Loren smiles. "I'm so happy to hear from you and I miss you more."

"Listen I'll be finishing the tours here in Australia within the week and I'm headed to New York for some meetings Jake set up with the label, and Ian has to head to L.A to pick up some equipment and I want you to come with him."

Loren's eyes widen. "To New York? Are you serious?"

"Yes, and I think it's time we talk to Jake."

Loren can't believe what she's hearing. "I think I'm dreaming Eddie."

"No, it's not a dream, it's real, so pack a few bags and get ready to fly to New York with Ian, and I can't wait to see you babe."

"Eddie I can't wait for us to be together."

"We can spend a few days in New York and I'll be asking Jake for a few weeks off, how would you like to spend some time alone at a beach somewhere?" He asks.

"That would be amazing, and I think the perfect place to share a surprise with you."

Eddie smiles. "I love surprises, can you give me a hint?" He asks.

"No, you'll have to wait until we're together." Loren says. "I love you Eddie."

He responds quickly. "I love you more babe, miss my girl so much."

"So, I'll get my things in order and wait for Ian to let me know when he's picking me up."

"I'll let you know as soon as I have the dates for New York set." There's a knock-on Eddie's door.

"I'll call you later babe, love you."

Loren smiles. "Love you too." Se hits the end button and Nora can tell she's happy about something.

"What's new with Eddie?"

Loren's smile grows. "I'm headed to New York in a few weeks with Ian to meet Eddie, and he says we're talking to Jake about us."

"Oh honey, I'm so excited for you both and I can't wait for you to tell him about the baby."

"I can't either mom." Loren says, and she can't stop smiling.

Within two weeks, Ian is in Los Angeles getting the equipment requested by Jake and heads to Nora's home to pick Loren up.

Within the hour they boarded the plane and they're on their way to the Big Apple. Ian is on the phone on several calls and Loren sits nearby wondering how Jake will take the news about their nuptials.

They land in New York and there's a waiting Limo ready to take them to meet Eddie, the equipment is set, and Loren waits for Eddie's arrival.

An hour later Ian brings Loren some lunch, and she is still waiting, and he can tell she's worried because Eddie hasn't arrived.

Kelly arrives at the office and is surprised to see Loren there. "What are you doing here?" She asks.

Loren responds right away. "Eddie invited me."

Ian's phone rings and he walks away to pick up the call, and Kelly is still wondering about Loren's presence.

"Are you here to record or meet with the label?" She asks again.

"No, like I told you I'm here to see Eddie."

Kelly's phone rings and walks away as she answers the call, and Loren wonders. "What's going on? Where is Eddie?" She notices Ian isn't there either.

Kelly walks back into the room. "I'm sorry Loren but Eddie isn't here anymore."

"What do you mean?" Loren asks, suddenly feeling nauseas. "Where is he?"

"He's in Washington, D.C, he's been requested by the white house to perform in Paris for the inauguration of the new French President and his wife apparently they're huge fans of Eddie."

Her phone rings one more time and she leaves the room to answer the call. Ian walks back into the room where Loren stands still trying to understand what just happened.

"Where is Eddie?" She asks Ian who's standing right in front of her.

Ian sighs heavily. "He's not coming, and he had to go Loren, and this was all last minute, he wasn't expecting this, and I know he's very sorry."

"What do you mean he had to go? Was this Jake's doing? So now everyone can request a performance? What's next?" Loren wonders.

"I know he wasn't planning on this and he's on Jake's back and call and don't forget this is the price you pay when you're on top of the music world, and after winning at the Grammy's and taking Drake off of first place, he has no choice as to what's asked of him and what Jake tells him to do." Ian says, and he can tell Loren is visibly upset.

"He will call and set something up with you as soon as he can." Ian reassures her.

"Why couldn't he tell me himself? We were going to talk to Jake about us." Loren says.

"Listen Eddie asked me to set you up in a room until he returns." Ian tells Loren.

"It's fine Ian, please tell Eddie not to worry or bother." Loren was quick to say.

"What do you mean Loren, he loves you, you know that."

"I love him too, but I can't do this anymore, I'm tired of all of his broken promises." She says and walks back towards the Limo signaling the driver not to remove her luggage.

She gets into the Limo and they leave, and Ian wonders…Now what?

Chapter ends here today, please kindly review, once again, I repeat I have no knowledge on how the music industry works, this is my idea of how things would work in Leddie Land.


	16. Chapter 16

Thank you again for all the amazing reviews, they inspire me to continue with this story, Leddie is not very happy right now, but, be patient and kindly review, it lets me know IF I should continue.

Rock Star Hollywood Heights

Loren's Secret C-16

Loren tells the Limo driver to take her back to the airport, upon arrival she heads to the cell phone store located in the airport and purchases a new phone with a new number, then she makes a quick call, and within the hour she takes an Uber to the nearest Bus depot and boards a bus instead of the plane, she figures this is the only way to go unnoticed and she can calmly arrive at her destination, the only place that makes her feel safe, secure and happy after her father left them, her second childhood home, a place where she can hide from everyone and a quiet place to have her baby in peace, she was leaving everything behind, she didn't care about her career any more, at least for now, look what it did to Eddie she reminds herself…

"I've been patient and willing to wait for us to tell Jake the truth about our marital status, but after today I can no longer stay by your side, and I refuse to raise our baby surrounded by broken promises, drama and too much chaos, because I know your new world and career will always keep you away from us and separated from our child, and I refuse to let that happen." Loren sighs as her thoughts bring tears to her eyes.

Meanwhile….

Eddie calls Ian. "Why don't you pick up the phone!" He can't reach Loren either and he's too far to do anything about it.

Ian knows how Eddie will react and will do his best to avoid talking to him now, and reason why he

refuses to have a conversation with him right now, and deep-down he understands why Loren chose to

leave and he knew all along this would eventually happen. Eddie's career came calling once more

leaving Loren feeling helpless.

Kelly walks into the room where Ian is preparing to leave to meet with Eddie in Washington, D.C

"You have to call Eddie, he's been trying to reach you, why aren't you answering your phone?"

"I'm very busy getting everything ready, and I'll be leaving soon and I can talk to him when I'm in D.C."

"He seemed pretty anxious to talk to you."

"I bet." Ian responds, and he knows the news won't be welcomed at all.

Ian heads to the airport. "See you later Kelly."

"Have a safe flight, I'll head that way myself soon." She responds.

Meanwhile….

Loren has been on the bus for several hours, she places her hands on her flat belly and after several sighs begins to share her thoughts….

"We'll be there soon my beautiful baby, and away from the drama of Hollywood, away from Daddy's crazy world, and I'm sorry he isn't with us right now, sorry I didn't tell him about you, I was going too, but he decided his career was more important to him right now, maybe being away from him will make him set his priorities straight."

Loren's eyes fill with tears, there's an older lady sitting next to her.

"Are you okay dear?" She asks, she can tell Loren is upset about something.

Loren smiles. "I am, and sorry I didn't mean to disturb you."

"You didn't, please don't worry, but whatever is causing those tears has to be someone you love very much."

"Am I that obvious?" Loren asks.

"In my experience when a woman cries it always involves a man." The kind older lady responds.

"I guess." Loren says.

The older woman places her hand over Loren's hand. "If true love surrounds you then don't worry because things will work out for you both."

Loren sighs. "Thank you, I appreciate your kind words."

"My name is Claire and I live here in town, if we run into each other I'd love to have you over for tea."

"Thank you, Claire, my name is Loren Tate, and my grandmother lives in this town too."

"You're Bella's granddaughter? We're good friends and we can definitely have tea."

Loren hugs her. "I can't wait to tell my grandmother we've met."

The bus stops at the terminal in the city of Belfast, Tennessee. After getting her things and stopping a local taxi, Loren arrives at the home of her maternal grandmother Bella.

"Welcome sweetheart, I can't believe you're here."

"Hi Nana." Loren hugs her and begins to cry. "Oh sweetheart, I hate to see you like this."

Nana Bella brings Loren into her arms. "I'm sorry you're hurting, and you can stay here as long as you want."

"Thanks Nana, and I don't want anyone to know I'm here."

"You have to tell your mom."

"We can call her later, right now I have to lay down, I'm so tired."

"Go ahead and I'll make you something to eat, you're eating for two now and you have to be careful."

Loren smiles. "I know Nana and I met Claire on the bus."

"She's one of my best friends." Nana Bella says.

"She said we'd have tea with her."

Nana Bella smiles. "Get ready because that's going to be on a daily basis."

"I can't wait but right now I need to lay down."

Meanwhile….

Ian has been in D.C. several hours when Eddie finally finds him at the office Jake is using while in D.C.

"What the hell Ian! Why haven't you picked up my calls? I'm going crazy here."

"Sorry mate, you know I always have a lot to do especially when Jake needs so many things done at once, and he needs asap for your performances."

"Where is Loren? I can't get through to her, her phone isn't working somehow it's disconnected."

Ian sighs and finally looks at him. "She's gone mate."

"Gone? What do you mean gone?" He asks loudly.

"I told you she would eventually stop waiting for you to come clean with Jake and the whole world, after I told her you were in D.C she said she was done and left."

"Left? Where?" Eddie was upset. "Where is she?"

"I don't know mate, she didn't say, she was very upset."

"How could you let her leave?" Eddie questions.

"Me? Mate what the hell is your problem? I didn't let her leave! You did, and I told you this was going to happen."

Eddie sighs heavily sitting in the nearby chair. "Oh God, this wasn't supposed to happen."

"No, it wasn't! You should have told Jake the truth about your relationship right away, the moment you married her!" He pauses. "When you asked her to marry you that's when you should have said something to Jake, and of course, you kept putting it off, and here we are, I don't need to remind you there would be consequences with your choices, and here we are."

Eddie sat trying to compose himself, running his hands through his hair. "She probably flew back to L.A."

"I don't know mate, and I'm sorry."

Eddie took his phone out walking towards the large picture window. "Hey Nora, what's new?"

"Eddie what a pleasant surprise." She paused for a moment. "How's Loren?"

"Hmmm that's why I'm calling."

"She's there with you, isn't she?" Nora asks.

"She was, but I had to fly to Washington, D.C. and now I've been told she left."

"What do you mean she left?" Nora begins to feel anxious. "She was supposed to be in New York with you."

"She was here Nora, but, she's gone, have you heard from her?"

"No, I haven't, but, if I do, I will let you know."

"Thanks Nora, please call me the moment you hear anything."

Nora hit the end button and Mel notices something isn't right. "What's wrong with Lo?" She asks.

"Eddie said she flew back home."

"Why? I thought they were going to talk to Jake?"

"Eddie had to go to Washington D.C and I guess Loren couldn't wait."

Mel got up. "So, where is she? Se was going to tell Eddie about the baby?" Mel wonders if she did.

"I guess things didn't work out as planned, he said she left, and I have no idea where my daughter is."

Mel tries to call her. "Her number has been disconnected Nora."

Nora tries calling using her phone. "I'm getting the same recording, where is Loren?"

"Maybe she stopped somewhere to think." Mel could tell Nora was worried.

"That's not like Loren to not call and tell me where she's at." Nora responds, her tone was low, and Mel could tell something wasn't right.

Meanwhile….

Eddie was making several calls to no avail. "What did Nora say?" Ian asks.

"She hasn't heard from Loren."

"It's a 5-hour flight from here to L.A, there's no way she could be there by now." Ian said.

"What am I going to do?" He asks.

"I don't know mate." Ian could tell he's upset.

Kelly walks into the room. "Eddie what are you doing here? Jake is looking for you to go over your itinerary."

"Yeah, I'll be there is a second."

Kelly notices something is bothering him. "What's wrong Eddie?" She looks around. "I thought Loren was here to see you, and, where is she? I haven't seen her since New York."

"She's not here." He responds.

"What's wrong?" Kelly asks.

Eddie looks at her. "We're ….mar-ried." He says.

"Who's married?" Kelly furrows her eyes trying to understand what he meant.

He didn't hesitate. "I married Loren several months ago."

"Oh my God, Eddie what do you mean?" She asks. "Are you crazy?"

"NO! I'm not crazy, I love her Kelly, and I was supposed to tell Jake today."

"Eddie do you realize what you've done?" She questions. "It's in your contract, the one you signed after you dropped Drake off of first place, if Jake finds out you can lose everything, and with two Grammy's you're on top of the world, honestly you can't afford to lose what you've worked so hard for, the label owns you, you have several sponsors that own the right to your presence at any time with any performance at their request."

'I know Kelly! I know what I've done and now…." Kelly stops him.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't tell me anything, right now it's better you keep this secret to yourself because you can lose everything, and this will also affect Jake's reputation as your manager, you know how he feels about his job, you knew from the moment he took you on that you couldn't do whatever you pleased without telling him! You can get sued for breaking part of your contract worth millions."

"I don't care about the millions…" Kelly stops him once more. "You have to care Eddie because you can't afford to lose it all, there's so much at stake here and if you speak to any of our lawyers they will confirm what I just told you, this is very serious, please don't be stupid!"

She turns to leave the room and looks at Eddie once more.

"I'd advise you shut up and do as you're told and just wait." She walks away.

Ian looks at Eddie. "Looks like you're stuck for the moment mate."

Eddie can't believe it. "What have I done Ian?"

"Do what Kelly suggested and talk to Jake's lawyers and see what can be done."

"Talk to them about what?" He questions.

"Just ask and see what they say if you break any part of that contract."

"They're not stupid Ian, and they will know something is up."

"Then throw them a hypothetical question and be smart and calm."

"Maybe I can get off with a warning?" Eddie hopes.

"Do you realize where you stand in the music world mate?" Ian raises his hands. "You're way up here, and Drake is down here, and with two Grammy's at the top of your resume, well, I think Jake and the label own every bit of you, so be careful when you talk to them."

For the next few days Eddie performs as scheduled, after a few stops at the local music shops to meet and greet the fans, he poses for pictures and signs many pictures.

Eddie flew back to L.A with Ian, as soon as they landed he went straight to his parents' home. Max and Katie are finishing dinner.

"Any news on Loren son?" Max asks.

Eddie nods. "Nothing, and Nora hasn't heard from her either."

"I can't believe what happened!" Katie exclaims. "You should have spoken to Jake before leaving New York."

"Mom I can't do anything right now, I spoke to the lawyers and apparently I signed a contract where I apparently agreed not to marry or get into any serious relationships, because I'm to remain focused on my career and everything that's expected of me, I'm a robot at their command."

"I wasn't aware of anything like that on Jake's contracts and I've been part of that, when did you sign that contract?"

"I don't know Pops, I guess after I took first place replacing Drake, and if I'd remembered signing something so stupid I wouldn't have put Loren in this position, and now I've lost my wife."

"Where could she be? And why disappear without telling anyone?" Katie wondered.

"I don't know mom."

"Maybe we should speak with Nora again, what if she really knows." Katie added.

"I don't think she'd keep anything from me." Eddie was quick to say.

A few weeks went by and Eddie kept busy, when he could he'd touch bases with Nora regarding Loren, and again she would say, she had no news on her daughter.

Loren kept busy with Nana Bella and her best friend Claire, they would have a light breakfast and walk into town, Nana Bella made sure her granddaughter made her appointment with the towns Obstetrician, Dr, Sara Miller.

"Have you noticed you're starting to show?" The Dr. asked.

Loren turned to her side and held her tiny belly as she looked at the long mirror on the Dr.'s door.

"I can see it now." She directed Loren to lay on the table.

"Let's listen to your baby's heart beat." She placed the fetal heart monitor on Loren's tummy, the baby's heart beat was loud and healthy.

Loren's smile grew. "Why do I cry every time we listen to it?"

"You're not the only mommy to cry Loren, you may sit up now." The Dr. instructed.

"Do I make my appointment for another month?" Loren asked.

"Yes you may, Hmmm Loren is the daddy going to be involved?"

"I don't know Dr. Miller."

"I hope you don't mind, but your grandmother told me who your husband is, and please don't worry, your secret is safe with me, when you're ready to do so, let me know."

"I don't mind that you know Dr. Miller and thank you for keeping my secret to yourself."

"No worries, I'm sworn to keep my patient's health history private, and I may include this as well."

Loren got her things together and after making her next appointment she left, she heads home and stops for a snack, when suddenly she feels someone tapping her shoulder, she turns around.

Loren turns around and her eyes widen. "Omg! What are you doing here?"

"It great to finally see you."

Sorry chapter ends here, who could it be? Please kindly review, most of the things I write regarding music protocol are my ideas only, I have no idea how the music industry works. Hugs!


	17. Chapter 17

Thank you again for all the amazing reviews, I love to see them on my stories, it really inspires me to continue. Hugs always and please kindly review.

Rockstar Hollywood Heights

Grand Prize Winner C-17

Mel jumped into Loren's arms. "I've missed you so much."

"How did you know I was here?" Loren asks.

"Nana Bella called Nora and told her, and she asked me to come here because she isn't able to leave at the moment."

"Is my mom okay?" Loren asks.

Mel bites her lower lip before continuing. "Eddie calls her constantly to ask her if she's heard from you, and if she says she can't just disappear because he's going to know something is up."

Loren pulls her hair to the side. "He should have thought of that."

Mel notices Loren's baby bump. "Omg girl, you're showing."

She caresses her baby bump. "Yes, my baby is slowly growing."

"Lo.." Mel hesitates, but then again when did she ever stop when it came to Loren? "Aren't you ever going to tell Eddie? I think he has a right to know you're having his baby."

"I was going to tell him in New York after we were supposed to talk to Jake, but for now, he's not going to know anything." She stops and looks at her best friend. "And you can't say anything Melissa."

"Wow you're using my full name." Mel is shocked.

"That's because I'm serious about this." Loren made sure she understands.

"I know, that's why I'm here, I don't think I can face Eddie and pretend I don't know anything, and you know I'm a sucker when it comes to you guys, I hate seeing you apart from each other, I'd rather be here than in front of him, otherwise I know I'd tell him the great news, or I'm afraid he'd be able to tell I'm hiding something."

"Let's go home to Nana's she's making her famous chicken pot pie." Loren holds her hand and they walk away.

They arrive at Nana's home, Mel had previously dropped off her luggage before leaving to find Loren.

"Time to eat young ladies." Nana says when she sees them walk in.

"The house smells so good." Mel says. "I'm suddenly starving."

A young teenager walks into the house and heads towards Nana. "Is this Loren?"

Nana smiles. "Yes, this is my granddaughter."

She walks him towards Loren. "This is Claire's grandson Gregg Simms and he has an amazing voice and a very talented 17-year-old young man with a lot of potential."

Gregg blushes. "Thanks Nana."

Loren smiles. "Really? What do you play and sing?"

"I love Pop music and I play the guitar and piano and if needed I can even play the saxophone."

"That's amazing." Loren responds.

"I've tried writing some songs, but I can't seem to finish them." He stops and looks at Nana. And she signals him to continue.

"Would you help me Loren? Nana says you're the best song writer in the world."

She smiles and at the same time blushes. "Thanks Nana." She says looking at her grandmother. "Of course, I'd be happy to help you but first join us for dinner and then we can look at what you have written."

"Oh wow, I can't believe it! I've always loved your music and I have your CD, are you going to release one soon? And I'm a huge fan of Eddie Duran, he's amazing!" Gregg says with so much excitement.

Loren agrees. "Yes, he is, I'm a huge fan as well."

They enjoy an amazing dinner prepared by Nana and after a small dessert, Mel helps Nana with the dishes and Loren sits with Greg.

She looks through the huge binder filled with unfinished songs and smiles as she carefully reads each lyric to each song.

Loren thoughts.

"He reminds me of Eddie, the only difference, I was his song writing buddy, and this kid is definitely very talented, some of these songs just need a few touches here and there and if we carefully pair them with music I think he has what it takes to get him noticed."

Gregg calls Loren several times "What do you think? Are you okay?" He asks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, this is really good Gregg, we just have to work on them a bit, but I'd love to hear them before we fix any of them."

"Hey that would be great! Thanks Loren." He picks up his things and looks at Loren once more. "When can we start?" He asks.

"How about tomorrow at noon?" She responds.

The following day can't come quick enough for Gregg who shows up right on time at noon, he places all his things on the table and sets his guitar to the side. When he sees Loren walk into the room he smiles.

"I can't wait to get started Loren and once again, thank you for all of your help, I was so excited last night I couldn't sleep."

"It will be my pleasure to help you, and we have a piano here, so we can use that as well if we need too." She added.

Gregg took out his notebook and handed it to Loren. "Can you help me pick one?" He asks.

Loren looks through some of the songs he's written.

"Do you have music for any of these?" She asks.

Gregg nods. "Yes, let me show you."

He sits by the piano and begins to play the first song on his notebook.

"Help me

It's like the walls are cavin' in

Sometimes I feel like giving up but I just can't

It isn't in my blood

Layin' on the bathroom floor feeling nothing

I'm overwhelmed and insecure, give me something

I could take to ease my mind slowly

Just have a drink and you'll feel better

Just take her home and you'll feel better

Keep telling me that it gets better

Does it ever?

Help me.."

He stops and looks at Loren. "This is as far as I've gotten, what do you think?"

"I like it, and it's very good." She tells him, and then proceeds to sit next to him on the piano and begins to play with the melody and the tunes.

Mel stands a few feet away from them and she's next to Nana. "This is Loren's world, this is her happy place, and writing songs lights up her world."

"I know." Nana responds. "That's why I told Claire to send her grandson over, I know he loves to play music and maybe this is how we can keep Loren busy as she figures her life out."

Mel looks at her. "Do you think it's right not to tell Eddie about Loren and the baby? I think he should know."

"I agree but it isn't our place to say anything, she has to decide what to do, and we can't get involved."

"He loves her so much Nana, and I know he's hurting not knowing where she's at." Mel says.

"I know he's hurting and so is my granddaughter but maybe this will give both of them time to think about their life and give Eddie a chance to realize life has priorities we don't ignore, and right now he has everything life can offer except happiness, and I know he's been thinking about it because he's alone and he'll soon realize you can't be happy with the material things money can buy, he needs his family by his side too, love is always a priority in our lives."

"You're right Nana, and I agree with everything you've said, Loren has a career too, she's released an album that did very well and yet, she walked away from it all." Mel adds.

"Because that's not important to Loren right now, she has to take care of herself right now and her baby."

Mel smiles. "It's her priority right now."

"We never set family to the side and I think Eddie is coming into that realization."

Gregg suddenly jumps out of his chair. "Oh my God Loren, you did it, you helped me finish the song."

She smiles. "You're welcome and the title (In my blood) fits the lyrics to your songs, and I think you should keep it."

Gregg turns towards Nana.

"Thanks to you and Loren we did it Nana."

Nana walks towards where them. "Well I think Mel and I should hear you play and sing your latest hit."

Gregg sits on the piano and plays his song. Both Mel and Nana listen, and Loren smiles proudly, she's happy she hasn't lost her touch. As he plays she shares her thoughts.

"I hadn't been able to write anything for a while now, and maybe, just maybe, this was what I needed to begin doing it again, get away from all of the drama of Eddie's crazy world, listening to this song makes me feel happy."

Mel calls her name several times. "Earth to Loren…"  
"Hey Lo, I'm getting some ice cream do you want some?"

"Yes, make mine chocolate."

"You still in the mood for chocolate? Maybe you're having a girl."

Loren giggles. "I will always love chocolate and boy or girl, it doesn't matter, as long as we have a healthy baby."

"I agree." Nana says.

Loren and Gregg continue to work together until he had five completed songs, and working with Loren inspired him to continue to write more music, and he sits with Loren daily and doesn't stop practicing and singing his songs.

There's going to be a fair in the town of Belfast and everyone is going to be there, they even announced a small concert where the gifted, and talented ones could perform their music.

Of course, Loren encourages Gregg to sign up, she knows he has potential and maybe this could kick start his career in his own town. The fair is still a few weeks away, so Gregg has plenty of time to rehearse and get ready.

In Los Angeles, Eddie keeps busy performing and worked on a commercial using parts of his songs. He's in the recording studio when Jake walks in.

"Hey Eduardo, I finally get to see you."

"Isn't this what I'm supposed to be doing?" He responds.

Jake furrows his eyes. "What's with you?"

"Nothing Jake, just doing what you the king of this area requests."

"Oh, stop the sarcasm! In case you haven't noticed you're still number one, the fans love you."

"Yeah, I saw." Eddie responds getting a drink from the fridge.

"Hey, aren't you living in the Condo? I stopped by the other day and Jeremy says you don't stay there anymore." He wonders.

"Yes, I still have it, but I'm staying with my parents, not in the mood to be alone these days."

"You're always surrounded by beautiful women, it's your choice to be alone."

"Not interested in any of the ones that you somehow send to my dressing room."

"Hey, I figure a little fun won't hurt you."

"Thought you said no dating?" Eddie smirks back.

"It's not dating, it's a one-night dinner…you know fun and adios ladies."

"No thanks Jake not interested." He responds immediately.

Ian walks in. "Hey Jake, everything is set, and Eddie's latest pics are on your desk, waiting for you to approve the proofs so I can print them."  
Jake smiles.

"Hey that's great." He turns to where Eddie is standing. "Hey Eduardo, there's a meet and greet at one of the label's offices, get ready, it's at 5 today."

Eddie rolls his eyes. "Yes sir!"

Ian notices. "What's with you mate?"

"Nothing I'm the happiest I can be."

"Any news on Loren?" Ian asks.

"No, can you believe it? It's like the earth opened up and swallowed her."

"Nora doesn't know anything?"

Eddie sighs. "I think she does, she's too calm, but I get it, I've hurt Loren and right now, it's best I'm not near her."

"You know she loves you?"

Eddie slightly smiles. "I love her too Ian and I miss her, that's why I can't stay at the Condo, I see her everywhere."

A few weeks later and the fair is on its way to starting in Belfast, Tennessee. Just about everyone in town will be present, and there's at least 25 who have signed up to perform.

Loren is excited for Gregg. "Are you ready? This is only the beginning and I know you've got this."

"I am Loren, and thanks for all of your help, I'm really inspired to do so much more."

"You've helped me so much Gregg and I've enjoyed it so much."

Mel walks in. "Hey Gregg, it's time to report to the stage area."

"Thanks Mel." He walks out, and Mel turns towards Loren. "He's really good, I think he can win this thing today."

Loren sighs. "He reminds me of Eddie at that age, he has the same energy and eagerness to get ahead just like Eddie did."

"I spoke to Ian."

"Omg Mel, please tell me he doesn't know you're here?" Loren wonders.

"No, of course not, he's so busy with Jake and Eddie we don't discuss where I'm living right now." Mel rolls her eyes and continues.

"But he says Eddie is a mess and he misses you."

"I miss him too Mel."

"I hope you both work this out soon because Isabella needs her parents."

"Isabella? You named our baby?"

"I tell you it's a girl! I can feel it."

Loren nods her head and smiles. Isabella is Nana's name.

A young girl walks into the room. "Loren and Mel, it's almost time for Gregg to perform."

Loren gets up trailed by Mel. "Let's go see our boy win."

One by one each contestant performs, Gregg is number 12 when he's called out to stage, everyone so far has done amazingly on stage, but the moment Gregg starts his set of songs, the audience breaks out into loud applause and whistling.

After a few hours, the last contestant performs, and the judges must decide on a winner. One of them stands on the podium and announces that it wasn't easy to pick tonight's winner.

He states… "And tonight's our grand prize winner is Gregg Simms."

Gregg can't believe he's won, he hugs Loren and walks up the stairs that lead to the stage, the judge hands him his plaque. And aside from recording his winning song, he receives a $1,000-dollar prize and he's chosen to perform and open for Eddie Duran in a few months, Eddie will be in Nashville, Tennessee for a weekend concert, and he's giving this young man a chance to perform and maybe get a recording deal.

Gregg's eyes widen. "I can't believe, thank you so much." He looks to where Loren is sitting and gives her the thumbs up.

Mel can't move from where she stands. "Omg Loren, did you know Eddie was behind this singing contest?"

Loren can't catch her breathe either. "No, I didn't know."

"So now what?" Mel asks, wondering how Loren will handle this.

Gregg comes towards Loren holding his prizes, his smile is huge, and he can't believe the final prize, a chance to perform and open for the biggest Rock Star in the world.

"Loren, I owe you all of this, thanks to you I'm the winner and I'll be meeting Eddie Duran!"

Loren tries hard to smile. "Yes, I heard, I'm so proud of you Gregg." She says giving him a huge hug.

He pulls away from the hug. "You're coming with me, right? One of the judges asked who my

manager was, and I told them, it was you."

Loren tries to hide how she's really feeling and can't even give him an answer. Mel stands next to her

and responds.

"Of course, she's coming!" Mel says looking at Loren who's trying to control her emotions.

End of the chapter today, please kindly review, Yikes, now what?

Part of the song Gregg sang, credit goes to Shawn Mendes "In my blood"


	18. Chapter 18

I can't say thank you enough for all the amazing reviews, truly appreciate them all. I tried posting a little sooner this time, I don't like rushing my stories, but I had ideas, and typed them before I forget. I'll try and post as soon as possible, I'm helping a relative who's going through a lot right now, and it's hard to concentrate when that's happening, so please be patient. Enjoy!

RockStar Hollywood Heights

Incomplete C-18

One of the Judges calls Gregg. "Be right back Loren."

He walks away, and Loren turns towards Mel. "Why did you say I'd go?"

"Didn't you hear him? He said you're his manager."

"Mel I'm just helping him finish his songs!"

"Yes, I know, but thanks to you he's won, and he's headed to Nashville to open for Eddie Duran, you do know Eddie Duran, right?"

"Omg Mel, I'm not in the mood for your sarcasm, I know who he is!"

"Well, you're off to Nashville with Gregg and guess who you're going to run into?"

"If I'd known one of the prizes was to open for Eddie, I would have never helped him with his songs."

Mel held her hand and made Loren sit down. "First of all, please breathe and calm down, you're going to make yourself and your baby anxious, and you'd never say no to anyone who loves music, you're always willing to help, this is probably meant to be Loren, maybe this is what you're supposed to do, when Eddie sees you're having his baby, he's going to tell Jake to take a hike."

"I don't know Mel, not sure what I should do."

"You can't back out of this, you're helping Gregg and because of your help he won, you'll have no choice but to go with him to Nashville, and don't worry, I'll go with you."

Loren sighed and smiled at the same time. "We'll figure this out."

Mel squeezed her hand. "Yes, we will, things will work out."

In the meantime, Gregg kept practicing and rehearsing his songs, he was too excited, he was going to open for America's favorite Rockstar, Eddie Duran. Both his grandmother Claire and Bella were very excited for him. Nana couldn't believe how things had fallen into place for Loren, she was going to have to face Eddie and share the news of their baby.

"How are you Loren?" She hugged Loren from behind.

"I'm good Nana, just trying to help Gregg finish a few more songs by adding a little extra to his songs."

"I knew he was going to make it with your help, he played the guitar before he learned to walk."

Loren smiled. "Yes, I believe it, he's got what it takes."

"How do you feel about him opening for Eddie Duran?"

Loren pretended she didn't hear Nana, but her Nana persisted. "Loren I'm not going to stop asking you, until you respond."

Loren pulled her hair to the side. "I don't know Nana, I had no idea that was the grand prize."

"Well, I think you should face the music."

Loren furrowed her eyes. "Face the music?"

"Yes, you're going to go to Nashville with Gregg and talk to your husband."

"What if…" Nana stopped her. "There's no what if's, do you love him?"

"Of course I do Nana, I've always have, I was by his side when he started to sing and I was the one writing his songs, I stood by his side every step of the way, I was happy to see him succeed but all of this got to his head, and he forgot what his priorities were, and here I am, running from him."

"You've been given the chance to see him, God has ways of telling us what to do, and I'm sure he wants you to be with your husband because your baby needs his daddy."

Loren hugs her. "I love you Nana."

"I love you too sweetie."

A few weeks later…..

Eddie is in Jake's office going over his touring schedule, and he notices Nashville is part of the tours. "Hey Jake, why am I headed to Nashville, that's country music territory."

"I forgot to run this by you, certain cities in the south are having contests to find new talent and so far, it's working out, we have tons of talent winning."

"You mean it's working out for you!" Eddie says with sarcasm in his tone.

"Well, not just for me, it's for you too, it's time you help find new talent, and what better way of doing it while your tour, there was a fair in the Tennessee area, and we have our very first winner, you're your in Nashville, he's opening for you."

"Who's the winner?" He asks.

Jake looks through his tablet. "Ahhh, here we are, his name is Gregg Simms, and you have to listen to this kid."

Jake opens the page and shows Eddie, they sit quietly as Gregg performs two of his songs.

"He's pretty good, isn't he?" Jake asks.

Eddie notices the spark in Jake's eyes. "Do you have any other life aside from this?"

"This is my life." Jake responds. "What do you think of the kid?"

"He's very good." Eddie responds and takes Jake's tablet and rewinds the video paying close attention to the second song.

Jake notices and asks. "He reminds me of you Eduardo."

Eddie furrows his eyes and says the contrary. "The lyrics and songs remind me of Loren."

"What do you mean?" Jake wonders.

"I don't know, I can't quite place it, but I swear Loren wrote that song, I can feel it."

Jake nods his head. "You're ridiculous! Why would Loren have anything to do with this kid? And speaking of Loren, what the heck happened to her? She has a recording contract with me, and she disappears without a word."

"I guess it was getting to be too much for her." Eddie responds, trying not to sound sad.

"She needed a break from all of this." Eddie sighs. "Eventually we will all need breaks from this."

"Not me, this is my life, this is why I get up each morning." Jake says then he asks. "Have you spoken to Nora? Does she know anything?" Jake wonders.

"No, she doesn't say much." Eddie gets up. "When am I headed to Nashville? The dates aren't on my tour schedule."

"They had said in a month and now they're telling me 8 weeks, one of the other towns in Tennessee had another contest, and I guess they want to pair the winners."

"No problem, I've had a long day, headed to my folks, they're holding dinner for me." Eddie says, picks up his things and walks out.

Within the hour, he arrives, and Katie is the first one he sees. "Hello handsome, I hope you're hungry."

"I'm starving actually." He responds.

Max walks in and they eat, after dinner Max sits with Eddie at the table while Katie gets dessert ready.

"I spoke to one of the lawyers, and there's ways to get around the latest contract you signed."

"What can we do?" Eddie asks.

"He's working on it." Max's phone rings and he gets up to answer it taking a few steps away. Eddie walks towards the living room and picks up the acoustic guitar.

He starts to humm a few tunes and within seconds begins to sing.

"Empty spaces fill me up with hopes

Distant faces with no place left to go

Without you, within me, I can't find no rest

Where I'm going is anybody's guess

I tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken

But without you, all I'm going to be is incomplete"

Eddie strums the cords of his guitar for a few seconds more than continues with the song

"Voices tell me I should carry on

But I am swimming in an ocean all alone

Baby, my baby, it's written on your face

You still wonder if we made a big mistake

I tried to go on like I never knew you

I'm awake but my world is half asleep

I pray for this heart to be unbroken." Eddie continues with the song and when he's done Katie is standing slightly behind him, she's crying and wiping the tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Oh honey, that's a beautiful song." She hugs him from behind. "Was it written for you?"

He nods. "No mom, believe it or not, I did, I wrote it."

Katie knows he's hurting. "You were finally able to write a song on your own!"

"It took Loren to run away to get me to actually do it, and it's a song inspired by her, and I hate living like this, without her in my life, I'm incomplete without her, that's the title I gave the song."

"Any news on Loren?" Katie asks. "Do you want me to talk to Nora?"

"No mom, it's ok, I know Loren will be back, and I get she needs time."

"Honey you promised you'd talk to Jake, and he has to be told, this is no life for anyone, look at you, you aren't happy, this song says it very clear and the lyrics speak from your heart."

"I know and not sure if I'll let Jake approve it and I might just perform It in my next concert."

"Maybe you can send out a Morse code that Loren can pick up on." Katie states.

"Thanks mom, I hope that could work."

"Do you know what you need?" Katie asks.

He smiles, wondering what his mom is going to come up with. "Do tell momma."

"A vacation away from Jake, the fans, everything." She states.

"I'm headed to Nashville, I've heard they have the quietest towns nearby, maybe I'll get away after one of the concerts."

"Why can't you cancel that one?" Katie wonders.

"There's young talent performing in several of my concerts in Nashville, and I can't cancel on them mom, remember when I was starting out? I would have loved a chance at something like that."

"You didn't need it, because with Loren writing by your side, you climbed the ladder of success without any problems."

"Speaking of Loren, something weird happened today."

Katie sat by his side. "What happened?"

"Jake had a video of one of the winners, and one of the songs had Loren written all over it."

"Really? Katie asked. "You miss her that much, and now you're hearing songs with Loren written all over it."

He smiled. "I know right, but it was really weird mom."

Max walks in. "So, one of the lawyers found a clause in one of the contract Jake had written, and according to one of the lawyers he has no right to stop you from having any type of relationship."

"So how long before that can be taken out?"

"He's working on it." Max looks around the room. "Where's the apple pie?"

Katie smiles. "It's ready and on the table." They all smile and make their way towards the table.

Meanwhile…

Loren sits outside her grandmother's house, it's so peaceful and such a beautiful night. Loren suddenly jumps and looks at her baby bump.

"Oh my God, did you just move my precious baby?"

Mel walks outside to join her holding an ice cream cone. "Here Lo, your favorite."

"Mel give me your hand." She grabs Mel's hand and places it on her baby bump. "The baby moved and kicked."

"Awesome Lo, why are you feeling it now, aren't you going on 20 weeks already?" Mel asks, and her hand is still on Loren's tummy.

"I don't know maybe she or he has already moved, and I couldn't tell, but, this is definitely a kick for sure."

"Awww how exciting."

"I've thinking that maybe I'll see Eddie when we're in Nashville."

Mel's eyes widen.  
"Seriously? That's awesome, and I think you should, he has to know about the baby."

"I miss him Mel, and I don't want to have our baby alone."

Mel hugs her. "I'm so happy for you girl."

Kelly flies to Nashville to make sure things are ready for Eddie's Concerts in the area. She sees a young man standing a few feet away.

"Excuse me, can you help me?"

He turns around. "Sure lady, what do you need?"

"I'm supposed to meet with Kurt McKeon."

He smiles. "That's me, what can I do for you?"

"I work for Jake Madsen, and I'm here to make sure everything is set for Eddie Duran's concert."

Kurt nods his head. "Oh yes, his royal highness will be in town."

Kelly furrows her eyes. "Is there a problem?"

"No, not really, I can't stand the guy." Kurt reassures her. "But everything will be ready."

"When can I meet Gregg Simms?"

"Listen lady, I'm in charge of making sure everything is ready for his royal highness, and it will be, and I don't know who Gregg is."

Kelly looks through her tablet and highlights several things on it. "Okay, no problem, we still have a few weeks, Eddie Duran isn't your every day pop star, he's high priority status, and I came to personally make sure everything runs smoothly, Gregg Simms and some other kid will be opening for Eddie Duran, and I have to meet them before the concerts starts." She stops and then continues.

"Can you make sure this is all set when I return?" She prints a sheet from her tablet and hands it to Kurt.

He rolls his eyes but hypocritically smiles. "Sure, no worries, I'll make sure it's taken care off."

"Awesome." She turns and walks away.

A few hours later, one of the judges, Glen Ng has arrived in Nashville with Loren, Mel and Gregg. He's there to make sure things are ready for the weekend Gregg opens for Eddie.

He walks around with several men and keeps Gregg by his side. The other winner will join them later, Mel and Loren will be staying in a nearby Hotel and join Mr. Ng and the winning contestants later.

"I can't wait to see this beautiful city." Mel says.

"We're only here for a day Mel, don't get too excited."

"What if people recognize you Lo?'

Loren laughs. "I'm having a baby, I doubt anyone will, because I haven't been seen anywhere performing for several months now, and this is Gregg's night, and it's not about me."

Mel shakes her head. "Look at you! You sound so professional Loren, are you sure you don't want to manage Gregg? He's going to make it, thanks to your help, and I think writing songs for artists is your calling."

"It's a good idea, I guess, I don't know what I want with my career anymore, I just want to fix things with Eddie and have our baby and maybe help young talent get started on their singing careers."

"Of course, with you writing songs for them, I know they'll be successful." Mel smiles.

"Thanks Mel, you've always been my number one supporter."

"Always Girlfriend." They hug.

Loren's phone lights up with a text, it's Mr. Ng, he wants to have dinner with them, then they'll head to the Nashville Arena where the Concert will be held. Both Mel and Loren head to the restaurant and they have dinner and then make their way to the Arena.

The place is huge, Loren smiles, this place will be full of fans who will love Gregg and of course, they'll love Eddie even more.

"I'm excited to see Eddie, I wonder how he'll react when he sees were having a baby, I know we'll be able to talk to Jake about us and move on with our family." Loren is far in thought, and a slight tap on her shoulder brings her back to reality.

She turns around and her eyes widen. "Kurt! What are you doing here?"

"Better yet, let me ask you, what are you doing here?" He asks and walks towards her and hugs her.

"You're so beautiful Loren." He pulls away and looks at her baby bump. "So, we're having a baby I see."

She smiles and nods. "Yes, I am."

End of today's chapter, Kurt is back in the picture, wonder why? Please kindly review.

Song credit: Incomplete by the amazing Backstreet Boys


	19. Chapter 19

Thank you again for your reviews, enjoy the chapter. Hugs to everyone!

Rockstar Hollywood Heights

Nashville Tour C-19

Kurt makes eye contact with Loren. "So, tell me all about it, did you get married?"

Loren slightly smiles. "It's personal Kurt."

"Really? You're going down that route?" He demands.

"Like I said it's great to see you too Kurt, and you didn't answer my question, what are you doing here?" Loren said with a smirk.

"I work here, I'm in charge of this Arena." His voice stern. "Why else would I be here?"

"I don't know Kurt, kind of surprised to see you here of all places." She retorted.

Kurt doesn't take his eyes off her. "Its Duran's baby isn't it?"

"What if it is Kurt? Thought I told you it's personal, and I don't want to talk about it right now."

"What's the big deal? What's so personal about your pregnancy? You've always loved the guy, why? I don't know, he's really no big deal, he's all high and mighty right now, but he'll be down on earth with the rest of us, and Duran will only be a memory just like the great big ones of the past, so just admit it's his baby!" Kurt demands.

"Why do you want to know?" Loren furrows her eyes, looking straight into his, she's not intimidated by him.

He points at her. "I know what it is, I know why you won't say! He walked out on you! Didn't he? He left you to fend for yourself, I wouldn't have done that to you Loren! He's not man enough to stick around after he's gotten huge and famous in the music world, he has some nerve!" Kurt continues to mumble something and walks away without another word towards Loren.

Mel walks in. "Was that Kurt I just saw? What was he saying?"

Loren feels relieved. "He was asking who's my baby's father and he was behaving to weird and of course he figured it out that Eddie is the father."

"What did you say?" Mel wonders.

"I didn't, it's none of his business." She responds, caressing her baby bump.

"You do remember he's always had a crush on you?"

"Yes, I remember, I liked him as a friend, nothing more than that." Loren reassures her.

Mel looks around. "So how long before you see Eddie here?"

"It won't be long." She responds feeling hopeful.

They meet with Mr. Ng and have a lovely dinner to discuss Gregg's future, and Mr. Ng. takes the time to tell Gregg what's expected of him the day he'll open for Eddie Duran, especially if he wants to pursue music as a career.

They all walk out of the restaurant and he turns towards Loren. "So, this is where my part ends, there will be several people with the credentials and lots of interest in managing Gregg's career."

He stops for a moment. "Unless you want to manage the young man?" He tells Loren wondering if she would take the young man under her wing.

"I don't know." Loren responds, biting her lower lip. "I haven't giving it much thought."

"He seems very comfortable with you Ms. Tate and after opening for Eddie Duran this weekend, there will be people here waiting to sign the young man to a record deal and one of them might be the great Jake Madsen."

"I know Jake and has Gregg said anything?" Loren asks.

"He did want you here for his performance, you inspire the young man, so think about it, I know you have a career in the industry, why not use your talent to help other inspiring artists." He shakes Loren's hand and walks away.

Gregg walks to where Loren is standing. "I can't believe how big this Arena is."

She smiles at his enthusiasm. "Yes, it's going to be a big night with lots of fans here for Eddie so it's your time to shine and show the world how talented and amazing you are."

Gregg looks at her and sighs. "Thanks Loren." He pauses for a few seconds. "Can you help me with all of this?"

"I'm already helping you Gregg." She adds.

"No, I meant managing my career, you've helped get me to where I am today, and I want you by my side as I go further."

Loren smiles. "I'd love too Gregg, we can sit with a lawyer and make the proper arrangements."

"Do you know any?" He asks.

"Let me go through my contacts and then we can talk about it."

"Awesome!" Gregg hugs her. "Thanks Loren, I know you'll be a great manager."

He walks away, and Loren takes her phone out and hits one of the contacts on her phone. "Hi Max, it's Loren.  
"Loren! It's finally you! How are you? I can't believe it's you, are you okay?"

"I'm fine Max, actually feeling better than ever."

"Where are you honey?" His tone excited.

"I can't say just yet, I need to talk to one of the lawyers that handles all of your music business."

Max manages to get the phone number from his phone and gives her the number. "Her name is Sheila Mendez, she'll be happy to help you."

"Thanks Max, please give Katie my love." She hits the end button.

After Max ends the call, Katie is standing by his side. "Did I hear you say Loren?"

"Yes, that was Loren." He responds.

"So, where is she?" Katie is desperate to know.

"She didn't say." Max says as he looks through his phone.

"Where did she call from?" Katie is very insistent.

"I don't know honey, her number came in as private, I wasn't going to answer it, but glad I did."

"What did she want?" Katie keeps questioning.

"She needs to talk to one of the lawyers from our firm."

Katie panics. "What for? Oh no, you don't think it's about a divorce, do you?"

Eddie walks in and catches the last sentence. "Who's getting a divorce?" He wonders.

Katie looks at him. "Loren called just now, she wanted your dad to give her a lawyer's number."

Eddie's eyes widen and jumps to where his dad is standing. "What! Loren wants a divorce? When did she call? Pops why didn't you tell me?"

Max shakes his head and puts his hand up. "Everybody calm down, she wanted the number of one our lawyers Eddie, from MK Enterprises, her number came in as private, so before you ask, I don't know where she's at, but she sounded really good."

Eddie sits on a nearby couch. "I have to see her Pops, I can't take this anymore."

Katie frowns. "I have a huge feeling this call means she's coming home soon, and it better not be for a divorce."

"Whose number did you give her?" Eddie asks.

"Sheila's number, I wonder what she's up too?" Max questions.

Eddie suddenly stands up. "Could it be to find a clause in her contract for Jake?"

"I don't know son, but, what a relief it was to hear her voice."

Eddie decides. "After this Nashville Tour, I'm going to talk to Jake."

"Speaking of Jake, the contract part that Jake set up about you remaining single etc., it's going to be nulled and voided and they're going to be rewriting a new contract for you to sign."

Eddie smiles. "Even better, I'm in Nashville in a few weeks and it ends there."

Katie's smile is huge. "I can't wait for all of this to end, we need Loren back in our family."

"Me too mom." Eddie responds. "Me too."

Loren continues to help Gregg prepare for his big weekend, and he keeps rehearsing nonstop, he wants to impress Eddie and his fans.

"You're doing great Gregg, you're ready and I hope you know that."

"I can feel it Loren, but, do you think Eddie Duran will think I can make something of myself?"

Loren smiles. "He's an amazing guy Gregg."

Gregg finally realizes that Loren knows Eddie. "Wait, you wrote songs for him, didn't you?"

"I did, we were a great team, and he inspired me to get started on a singing career. Too."

"I know, I've seen you perform, and I have your album Loren, aren't you going to continue? You're amazing."

"I don't know Gregg, I'm going to have a baby, my family is my priority and I want to talk to my husband about it, I don't want to raise my child alone without his or her daddy."

Gregg hesitates but asks Loren. "So, you're married Loren?"

She smiles. "I know I can trust you Gregg, no one knows, I'm married to Eddie Duran."

His eyes widen. "Wow Loren, that's great." He stops and gives Loren the saddest look. "Wait he didn't leave you? Did he?"

Loren signals Gregg to sit down. "Listen, I want you to promise me that if you get just as huge as Eddie is right now, you'll never put your career ahead of your family."

Gregg sighs. "Wow, he chose his career over you and his baby?"

"No Gregg, he didn't, he doesn't know we're having a baby, we got married without telling his manager or the world, and things got pretty complicated, and I couldn't take it anymore, he was away too often, and I walked away from him."

"I'm sorry Loren." Suddenly his eyes lit up. "Wait, Eddie will see you when…"

Loren smiles. "I know, and I plan on talking to him."

"He's going to be happy to see you Loren, especially after he sees your having his baby."

"I'm hopeful things will work out for us, like I said I don't want to raise our baby alone." Loren says.

Gregg reassures her. "I know he'll be thrilled, I can tell he's a cool guy, and I can't wait to meet him."

"Wait, you forgot to promise me you'll never allow your career to get in the way of your family."

He smiles. "I promise I won't Loren and with you and Eddie by my side, I'll have a constant reminder as to how to do things the right way."

"Awesome, so proud of you Gregg." He smiles and they hug.

The weeks flew by and Loren saw her doctor before heading to Nashville, she was almost 7 months along, her belly was a little bigger and the baby was a lot more active, especially with the sound of music and Loren made sure to always play Eddie's hits to their baby.

Loren thoughts as she caresses her belly.

"Are you going to be just like daddy and love music as much as he does? Or should I ask as much as we both do? I'm sure you'll love to perform and sing just like we do. I can't wait to meet you, and I can't wait for daddy to know you're on the way, I can't help and feel excited wondering what his reaction will be, and wait, Katie and Max will be just as excited as I am to meet you."

Loren walks into Nana's home, she must get her things ready for her weekend in Nashville, when she walks in.

"Hi honey." Loren turns and smiles when she sees Nora standing in front of her.

"Mom, it's you, I'm so happy you're here."

"Not as happy as I am sweetie." Nora stops to look at her daughter's growing baby bump. "Loren, look at you waddle, and you look beautiful sweetheart."

"I know mom, it's getting kind of hard to sit comfortably or even sleep, this baby is very active."

"Nana says you were at the doctors? What did she say?"

"Baby and I are doing great."

Mel walks in. "Nora it's about time you got here."

Nora smiles and looks at Loren. "I heard you called Max?"

Loren nods. "Yes, I did, why is everything ok?"

"Katie hasn't stopped calling me since you called Max, she's worried you want to talk to a lawyer and they want to know where you're at, so I know Eddie will be here in a few days and I'm wondering what you're up too honey?"

"I want to speak to a lawyer for Gregg's benefit, and Max has the best lawyers with experience in the music industry."

"I left and came here because Katie is driving me nuts, couldn't they tell you were calling from Nashville?"

Mel laughs. "She has a private number, so they couldn't see where Loren was calling from."

"I know they're headed this way with Eddie so I'm just warning you that they'll be here in Nashville too."

Mel giggles. "Oh my God, I have to be there when they see you're pregnant, I know Katie is going to flip, she's loves babies."

Nora smiles and adds. "They tried having more babies after Eddie, but it wasn't possible for Katie, so I know this grandbaby will be their joy."

Loren sits down. "Well, I can't wait to see Eddie, I feel I've been waiting for weeks to tell him about our baby and when we're in Nashville and it'll get done."

Mel suddenly has an idea. "Oh wait, Loren you can do a gender reveal after Eddie finds out about the baby and this way we can finally find out what you're having."

"That would be a great idea honey." Nora states.

Loren smiles and sighs away, in a few days she'll be in Nashville and finally see Eddie, she hasn't said anything out loud, but she misses him so much.

A few days later, Loren and Mel along with Gregg drive to Nashville, they're only an hour away, they arrive and check in at the Hotel where Gregg was awarded to stay at as part of his prize. Nora will join them in a few hours. Gregg gets his things ready and heads to the Arena ahead of Loren.

He finally arrives and looks for the dressing room he'll be using that weekend, the other contestant who will also open for Eddie on Sunday is already there and leaving his dressing room with Eddie Duran.

Eddie notices Gregg and heads his way. "Hey, you must be Gregg Simms."

Gregg's smile grows with enthusiasm. "Yes sir, it's nice to finally meet you."

"You can call me Eddie, no need to use the sir status around here, congratulations on your win, your family must be very proud."

"They are Eddie, thanks, we're all pretty excited."

Eddie looks around. "So where is your crew?"

"Oh, I'm here with my manager and she'll be here shortly."

Eddie smiles. "Oh, I see, a lady manager huh? You don't see many in this business lately, it's a killer career with both advantages and disadvantages."

"I'm sure it is, as long as you have your priorities set, you should be ok, nice meeting you Eddie, and I'm going to get ready before we start later tonight."

"You're pretty smart kid, priorities are important, and don't worry, you'll be great." As soon as Gregg takes a few steps away, Kurt appears.

"Oh, we're finally able to see your royal highness in Nashville, Tennessee the best music place in the south."

Eddie rolls his eyes. "Hey, it's Kurt, what are you doing here?"

Gregg hasn't moved from where he's been standing, Eddie has a feeling something isn't going to be okay.

"I work here, I made sure everything is read for you King Duran." His tone is sarcastic.

"Hey, what's with the sarcasm?" Eddie wonders.

Kurt doesn't wait to say another word and runs towards Eddie making a fist, Eddie catches sight of it and moves before Kurt can land his fist on his face.

"What the hell is your problem dude?" Eddie questions as he falls to the floor avoiding the punch intended towards him.

"You had that coming for walking out of Loren you jerk." He yells out.

Eddie furrows his eyes. "Loren, what are you talking about?"

At that moment Loren walks into the room and catches Eddie getting up from the floor and Kurt trying to hit him again, but this time Gregg jumps in between them pushing Kurt to the floor.

"What's going on in here?" Loren yells out.

Eddie quickly turns to the sound of the voice of the woman he loves. "Loren!" He doesn't hesitate to run to where she's standing.

"Babe, you're here." Without saying another word, their lips meet.

Kurt gets up and shakes his head in disgust and walks away, Gregg smiles giving them a little privacy.

Eddie softly pulls away from their passionate kiss. "Where have you been?" He looks at her baby bump. "When were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you in New York, but things didn't work out as planned." She says, Eddie is till holding her close. "I've missed you so much, are you okay? Where have you been?"

Loren leans on him. "My Nana lives an hour away from Nashville."

Eddie sees Gregg standing at a distant. "So, I take it you're that kids' manager?"

Loren smiles. "Not sure yet, he's super talented and I think he's has what it takes to be a huge hit tonight."

He hasn't let go of Loren. "Listen, we have so much to talk about, how long before the baby is here? And we're definitely talking to Jake this weekend?" He assures Loren.

Jake walks in. "Talk to me about what Eduardo?" He notices Loren standing close to Eddie and his eyes catch she's with baby, furrowing his eyes directly on Eddie.

Chapter ends here today ladies; will Eddie finally speak up? What's next for our favorite couple? Please kindly review.


	20. Chapter 20

Hello everyone! Sorry I'm a bit late, I lost 3 close friends in a week, it's been very hard, and I couldn't really sit down and write anything, I finished the chapter, and hopefully you'll love it as much as the others, going through a lot right now with a family member as well, it's exhausting and trying to stay positive. I also got sick but I'm on the mends, the month of March was too crazy for me. Enjoy the chapter and kindly review.

Rockstar Hollywood Heights

Family C-20

Jake walks closer to Eddie. "So, you were going to tell me what Eduardo?"

Loren could feel Eddie's heart beating fast and before saying anything he held Loren's hand and walked towards Jake.

"Loren and I got married a little over a year ago."

Jake furrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? You've been married all along and you decide to tell me now?"

"I tried to do it several times Jake, I really did, things got too crazy and busy for me and I neglected to give my wife her place as my wife, and she left after several broken promises on my part, and by the way we're having a baby."

Jake put his attention on Loren. "Where you going to say anything?"

"You mean about the baby? I wanted too, but you sent my husband to D.C. and things got complicated."

Jake turns his attention towards Eddie once more. "You realize you signed a contract?"

"Yes, and after speaking to our lawyers, you have no right to tell me who and when I should marry, they're rewriting a new contract and whatever you had written on the previous contract is being nulled and voided."

Jake's eyes widen. "Really? Backstabbed once more, I see."

"Back stabbed? What do you mean?" Eddie wonders.

"Tracy pulled the same crap on me, she said our marriage license was being nulled and voided because I wasn't being a real husband to her."

"How could you call yourself a husband Jake? You were too immersed in this business, you never left your office, she wanted her husband, if not mistaken she wanted a family, you told her it would happen, and after a few years, Tracy had enough." Eddie stated.

"Sure Eduardo, rub it all over my face!"

"No Jake that's not what I'm doing! I don't want that kind of life, I thought I had lost Loren, and she's back, I want my family ahead of anything and if you can't accept that, then I'm not signing anything with you."

"You can't do that! You're with Madsen & Mk Enterprises."

"Try me Jake, I have thousands of offers where I can sign with any other label and continue with my career, I'd hate to lose you but if you continue on this obsessed pattern you leave me no choice."

Jake looks at both Loren and Eddie. "Fine Duran! You win." He looks at Loren. "What about you Loren?"

"What about me?" She asks.

"You still on board?" His tone was firm.

Loren sighs. "I don't know Jake, I think writing music is my passion." Then she looks at Eddie. "And I'm with my husband because my family will always come first, they will go ahead of anything from now on, the young man performing and opening for Eddie is with me, I been helping him, and I even wrote a few songs for him, and I'm pretty sure that's my calling in life."

Jake made eye contact with both Loren and Eddie and after mumbling something he walked away.

"What an unhappy man." Loren states.

"That's on him." Eddie responds.

"I feel sorry for him." Loren says.

"Don't, he wanted this, and he lost Tracy, she wanted a family, a husband." Eddie sighs. "And Jake chose his career."

Loren leans on him. "We can't allow this to happen to us Eddie."

He sat her down. "No, never again, I will never forgive myself for losing you, you were carrying our baby, you left, and you dealt with this alone."

"I'm sorry too Eddie, it was hard to be away from you and now that you mention Jake choosing his career over his wife, for a moment that was you, you kept breaking your promises to me and I couldn't allow you to hurt me anymore, but, I love you, I missed you so much."

"I love you babe, you're my life."

Loren took his hand and placed it over her baby bump. "Look Eddie, our baby is moving and kicking, can you feel it?"

Eddie's eye filled with tears. "Are you serious, is our baby actually moving?"

"Yes silly, look place you hand here." She guided his hand to the side of her baby bump. "This has to be the baby's foot, at night it kicks and moves so much it wakes me."

Eddie kisses her baby bump. "I'm so stoked and the happiest I've ever been that you're back in my life and I'm never letting you out of my sight, wherever I go you'll be with me no matter what."

Loren leans in initiating the kiss, both allowing their kiss to deepen, Eddie pulls back. "I miss you so much babe."

She semi smiles biting her lower lip. "Me too."

"Is it okay?" He wonders.

"Okay?" Loren asks not quite sure what he meant, then it suddenly hits her, and laughs out loud. "Of course, it's ok silly."

They kiss again, but this time Katie and Max interrupt them. "On my God Max, it's true, we're going to be grandparents!"

Loren gets up and smiles. "Hi Katie, I missed you both so much."

Katie can't hold back her tears. "Loren, I've never been happier, you're making us grandparents." They both hug and kiss her.

"We love you Loren and don't you dare ever leave us again." Max demands with a smile on his face.

Loren smiles again. "No worries Katie." She looks at Max. "I'm here to stay."

"Sweetheart, how far along are you?" Max holds her hands and makes her turn around.

"A little over 7 months, so technically I have about 7 weeks to go."

"So, who told you Loren was here?" Eddie asks.

Max responds immediately. "I have the new contract and ran into Jake to tell him about it, and seemed very nonchalant about it and as he's walking away he turns and congratulates us."

"So, there were no issues with the new contract?"

"There can't be Eddie, he has no right to tell you when and where you can marry, who you can date etc."

"He's not allowed to ruin your life." Katie adds with a huge smirk on her face.

"Well, let's celebrate!" Max adds. "I have Nora and Mel waiting by the limo outside, then we can return to watch tonight's performance."

They left to have a quiet dinner and by 7 that evening, Gregg was on stage performing two of his songs, he had the fans excited and asking for more, after finishing his performance, the lights went off and a larger light hit the top of the stage where an elevated platform brought Eddie down to the stage area, as Gregg introduces him.

He performs several songs and decides to share with his fans.

"I have something to share with all of you, I wanted to keep it private, but I think it's time all of you know that my wife Loren Tate and I are expecting our first baby by the end of the summer."

The fans reaction was positive, and they were genuinely excited for both Eddie and Loren. He proceeded to perform several more songs and invites Gregg to the stage to sing a few more. After Gregg was done, Eddie walks towards the stage area and promises the fans a meet and greet on Sunday after his last show in Nashville.

After their last performance on Sunday which ended at 9 p.m. Eddie kept his promise and met each single fan, taking pictures with them and signing his album, by the time he got to his Hotel suite it was after midnight.

Loren was sitting on one of the chairs with a tray full of several snacks.

"You're amazing to do what you did tonight." She places a kiss on his forehead.

"I wasn't performing like I wanted too when you went missing, I did what I had too and then left the stage, I felt I needed to do this tonight, and thank you for understanding babe."

"Anything for you Eddie, and it's okay, I'm glad you gave the fans a little of your time, sometimes we don't realize you're on top of the world thanks to each one of them.

He kisses her. "I need a warm shower and then I'll meet you here again." He gets up and places another kiss on her once more.

Loren bites her lower lip. "I could join you if you don't mind."

Eddie's eyes widen. "Really?"

"If you don't mind." She laughs pointing to her baby bump. "It's getting hard to walk and…"

He interrupts her with a kiss. "I think you've never looked sexier babe." He holds her hand and walk towards the master bathroom.

It was Monday and Eddie requested an RV bus, he wanted time alone with Loren before the baby arrives, and this way they could drive back to L.A in style and comfort.

"Are you sure you don't want to fly home? It'll be faster than riding on a bus." Katie asks.

"No, I'm taking a few weeks off to spend time with my wife, we can take our time as we head to L.A. and enjoy the views." Eddie responds.

Max wraps his arm around Katie's shoulder. "They need to catch up."

Katie wouldn't give up. "You should talk to Loren's doctor and see if it's safe for her to travel on a bus because she's pretty much ahead in her pregnancy."

Eddie smiles. "It's all taken care off mom." He kisses her forehead. "Don't worry, and I'll see you both in L.A, I'm going to meet Loren at her grandmother's."

Within 30 minutes Eddie arrives at Loren's grandmother's home. Loren's face lights up and she smiles. Nana Bella takes notice.

"My oh my what a handsome husband you have sweetheart."

Loren holds her Nana's hand guiding her towards Eddie, who is standing watching them both head his way.

"Nana this is Eddie my husband."

"I remember meeting you as a young little boy."

Eddie smiles. "I barely remember you Nana but it's nice to meet you again."

Nana brings him into a hug. "I'm so happy to see you back with your family, and deep down I knew you two would fix this."

Eddie holds Loren's hand bringing it up to his lips and placing a small kiss on them. "She will never leave my side, I finally understand that family comes ahead of anything in life."

Nana smiles again and places her hand on Loren's baby bump. "I'm glad because this baby needs you to be together and it needs to feel the love between you two."

Eddie places a kiss on Nana's cheek. "I promise you this baby will know how much we love him or her."

Nana looks at Loren. "He's a fine young man."

Eddie can't help but let out another laugh. "You're too kind Nana but let's go have lunch before Loren and I leave on our road trip."

They leave to go and have lunch together, Nora was getting ready to head back home in a few days, Katie stops by.

"Nora I just love your mom's home."

"I know, it's cozy and very welcoming."

"I'm sorry we never made time to come when Loren and Eddie were kids, I think this is a place Eddie would have loved as a child." Katie says.

"Well, we have a grandbaby on the way and we should definitely make time to bring it here, there's a lot of fresh air and lots of running space too."

Katie agrees. "Good idea, we can plan to bring our grandbabies here."

Nora chuckles. "Grandbabies? Do you know something I don't know?"

"Oh, come on Nora, our kids will have more than one child, Eddie hated being an only child and you and I know that Loren did as well."

Nora's smile grows. "Ugh Katie would it be okay to admit I want a house full of grandbabies."

Both ladies hug. "It's ok to say it Nora, because I want it too."

Eddie, Loren and Nana had a great lunch, Eddie gets a call from Jake. After he hits the end button he looks at Loren.

"I'm going to head to Nashville to sign a few papers for Jake and pick up the RV bus we're renting for our road trip, and I'll let you know when I'm on my way to pick you up."

Loren smiles. "How long will you be?"

"Just going to sign the new contract Pops had rewritten and then I'll head back, are you sure you can drive?"

Loren giggles. "You're too funny and silly, and yes I can drive Nana and myself home, and I can pack and get ready for our trip."

He smiles and giving Loren a quick peck on the lips. "I'll see you real soon babe."

"I can't wait." Loren responds. "I love you."

"I love you more babe." He kisses her again.

Eddie got into the Uber that was driving him to Nashville, and Loren and Nana got into the car and they drove home.

"He loves you very much sweetheart." Nana says proudly.

"I know Nana, and I love him just as much."

"I am so glad you're together again, and especially with your baby on the way."

"I know and I'm very happy, and I've come to realize how important family really is, and that's what Eddie and I will be, he can have his career, but our family will always be priority."

They arrive at Nana's home. "Go and finish packing because he'll be here before you know it, and Nashville is less than an hour away."

Mel walks in. "So, I hear you're going on a road trip?"

"Yes, and we're taking our time back to L.A. and we'll be enjoying the states and cities we drive through."

Mel points to her baby bump. "Are you sure it's safe to travel? You're getting huge Mrs. Duran."

Loren rolls her eyes. "I am not that huge, and I spoke to the doctor and she said I could travel, my baby won't be here for another 7-8 weeks."

"Let me help you finish packing, and what's going to happen to Gregg?" Mel wonders.

"He's going to stay in Nashville for now and record a few songs under my name as his agent."

"Wait! Are you going to manage him?" Mel asks.

"I don't know yet, but Eddie is taking him under his wing to guide him through the rough patches of the music industry."

"Does Eddie have time? You know how busy he gets."

"With the baby coming he didn't book any more concert tours and he told Jake until further notice he's off the schedule."

"And what did Jake say? He actually agreed?" Mel questions.

"Looks like Eddie is calling the shots now and has no choice but to agree with what Eddie wants." Loren responds with a smile.

Nana peeks in Loren's room. "Loren there's a limo on the way to pick you up and take you to Nashville."

"Did Eddie call?" Loren asks.

Nana shrug her shoulders. "I think it was that Jake guy."

"Wow that's unexpected." Mel adds.

"Let's hurry and finish packing, the Limo should be here soon."

Within the hour the Limo arrives, a tall man got out of the Limo and helps Loren get her things inside and guides her to the door.

Nana, Nora and Mel were standing waiting to say good-bye. "Please let us know where you are when you can sweetie."

Loren smiles and hugs them all. "I love ya'll and I'll see you guys very soon."

Mel can't help but laugh. "She's in Nashville a few months and she's into that southern ya'll and she seems she has it place."

"That's the southern way and after a while it sticks to you." Nana states with a laugh.

They all agree, Loren waves back as the Limo drives away, and all three ladies walk back into Nana's home. Almost an hour later a car stops in front of Nana's house.

"Loren babe, sorry I didn't call you, my phone died, and I left my charger here, are you ready?"

Nora walks to the door trailed by Nana and Mel. "Eddie why are you here?" Nora asks.

He furrows his eyes. "What do you mean? I'm picking up Loren."

"But…" Nora feels chills run down her spin. "She.." Nora stutters and slowly continues. "She left Eddie, and she was picked up by a Limo, sent by you."

His eyes widen. "What do you mean she left?"

Sorry everyone, the chapter ends here today, now what? Kindly review.


	21. Chapter 21

Low reviews mean no one is reading anymore, but I'd like to thank Kathryn, Natalie, Deemvd and the 1 guest who took the time to give me their thoughts, so I will take my time and finish this story and it will likely be the last one, not sure yet. Enjoy this chapter and thank you for your patience and please kindly review.

Rockstar Hollywood Heights

Familyorever home C-21

Loren sat in the back of the Limo, and looked at her watch, it felt like she'd been sitting in the car too long, she searched for her phone and couldn't find it, she knocked on the window connecting her to the driver's area.

"Hello..!How long before we get to Nashville?" She questioned.

The driver didn't respond.

Loren tried knocking on the window once more. "Hello, can you please stop? I can't find my phone."

Finally, after trying for several more times to get a response from the driver, the limo stopped. Loren couldn't see through the windows either, it seemed they were darker than usual.

The door finally opened, and the driver held his hand out and helped Loren out of the back-seat area. Once Loren was out she scanned her surroundings.

"Where are we? This isn't Nashville." She questioned looking around her surroundings once more, a few feet ahead she could see a huge home and standing by the door she saw an older woman.

Suddenly a voice appeared from behind her. "Welcome to your forever home Loren."

Loren turned around immediately. "Kurt!" She yelled out. "What are you doing here?" It suddenly hit her.

"Why am I here? I'm going to meet Eddie in Nashville."

Kurt signaled the driver to take Loren's things into the home. "Let's get you something to eat." He added while trying to hold Loren's arm.

"Let go of me!" She pulls her arm away from his reach.

"You'll be fine here Loren, now let's get you inside, that's Dina over there by the door and she will make sure you're comfortable and will have whatever you wish to eat ready for you at your command." He stated.

"I don't want to be here Kurt, I want to go with Eddie!" She demanded.

"Of course you do, but like I said you'll be happier here with me, this is where you belong, not in that crazy Rockstar life he's been trying to give you, your baby needs an open fresh place like this one, look how fresh the flowers smell and how beautiful they are, just like you, you can relax here and have your baby here too."

"What's wrong with you Kurt? You can't keep me here against my will." She furrowed her eyes in horror.

"I can, and I did." He said without a care in the world.

"Eddie will find us, and he'll track my phone." She added with confidence.

Kurt smiles. "Ahhh you see my driver was able to get it from your bag as he placed your luggage into the limo, and now it's been disabled, no one will know where you're at Loren dear, you're going to live here and love it, this is how it should have been, because you never paid me any attention."

"I was your friend Kurt, I'm sorry I couldn't do more, it's Eddie I'll always love, we're married and having our baby, you can't do this to me."

"Well, it looks like I did Loren, you'll be happier here, now get inside the house or else you'll have to stay out here and let me warn you there are wild animals in the area, you wouldn't want to be their next meal, now woulddo you?"

Loren did as told and walked into the home, she made eye contact with Dina who stood there in silence and once Loren walked through the doorway she headed towards the table where there were several dishespots with two sets of plates, glasses and utensils along with several pitchers of juice.

"I hope you like fried chicken, Dina your caretaker will also cook for you and she's the best I could find for you, she'll make sure you have everything you need, and she'will have anything you request ready for you." Kurt says with a huge smirk on his face.

Kurt notices the limo driver is waiting and gives him an envelope and he proceeds to leave, Loren asks to use the restroom, once inside, she stands in front of the mirror allowing she lets the tears to flow down her cheek.

"Eddie, where are you? Please find us." She whispers, and she starts to wonder….

"Omg what am I going to do? I have no idea where I'm at, where Kurt brought me too, Eddie must be so worried, my mom? Mel? What about Max and Katie?" Loren caresses her baby bump. "It's ok my precious baby, we're going to be ok, daddy will find us."

Loren feels hungry and could feel her baby kick, she must eat and stay healthy for their baby.

Meanwhile…

Eddie sits with several police officers and detectives who had arrived to get information on Loren. No one can remember the type of Limo that had taken Loren.

"They all look alike, I didn't pay any attention." Nora tells one of the detectives. Andsays.

sShe hasn't left the chair she's been sitting on and crying. "How could I let her go?"

"You can't blame yourself honey, neither one of us noticed anything in particular about the driver." Nana Bella says.

Mel jumps in with questions. "Did you say Jake called? Are you sure it was Jake Nana? Maybe it was a crazy fan? Maybe they followed Eddie here?"

Eddie can hear what Mel is asking and jumps in. "Jake was with me all the time I was there, surprisingly he didn't even use his phone."

"Then who took my daughter and grandbaby?" Nora demands. "Have you tried her phone?"

"Yes, we diddid, and it's been deactivated, there is no way of tracking it." Eddie responds.

The door opens, and Katie and Max rush inside. "What happened? This is a nightmare! Who took Loren?" Eddie could tell his mother was very upset.

"Calm down mom, we've got the police and detectives looking into the case."

Max hugs his wife. "Don't worry Katie, they're going to do their best to find Loren."

Katie sits next to Nora, Max turns his attention towards Eddie. "Do they have any idea what the heck happened?"

"No Pops, I'm trying very hard not to lose it, I have to stay calm and positive, because I have no idea who would try and take Loren away from her family."

"Has there been anyone stalking you or Loren? You know after you revealed you were married and were having a baby, fans can get kind of looney."

"I can't even begin to think who could have done this!" Eddie exclaims.

"Calm down son, we will find her and punish the idiot who took her for putting our family through this."

Meanwhile…

Ian is at his desk putting his things away. "Hey Jake, I'm headed to see Eddie."

"Did you hear the news?" Jake asks.

"Yes, he gave me a call to see if I knew anything about a Limo picking Loren up at her grandmother's home."

"Who would do such a crazy thing?" Jake asks very concerned..

"I don't know, some crazy fan?" Ian wonders.

"That's not very comforting Ian, and please don't tell Eddie that because that will only make things worse for them."

Ian's phone rings and he answers it. "No, we left after the weekends shows were over, I know he was in charge of closing the place down, but I have no idea where he could be, sorry."

Ian hits the end button. "What's wrong?" Jake asks.

"It was the manager of the stadium Eddie used this weekend, he wanted to know if I saw Kurt, he said he emptied his office and a large portion of cash is gone from the security deposit box, and he was the only one with the keys." Ian says, then it suddenly hits him.  
"Wait, Kurt was there this whole weekend, he took care of the stadium and now he's gone."

Jake's eyes widen. "Wait a minute, you don't think he had anything to do with Loren missing? Do you?"

Ian takes his phone out of his pocket. "I have to call Eddie and tell him to let the detectives know, I suddenly remember that idiot seemed a bit too much into Loren."

Ian did exactly that and within minutes Eddie was telling the detectives about Kurt McKeon.

"Omg he kept talking to Loren while we were there." Mel states.

Eddie runs his hand through his hair. "I had no idea his obsession with Loren was this bad, would he take her?"

One of the detectives walks towards Eddie after ending a call. "He's not living at the apartment he was using, he cleaned everything out and a large amount of money is missing, he had the only key."

"Then where can you start to look, my wife is pregnant, and if he took her…" Eddie stops. "I should have known he was up to no good."

"Son, there's no way you could have known anything."

"Do you know why? I've been too busy with my career to even look for any signs of that idiot going crazy and taking my wife with him." Eddie yells out.

"Eddie please calm down, if Nora or your mom hear you than they will certainly go into panic mode."

"How can I calm down Pops? My wife is missing again, and this time a psycho might have her and our baby!"

"I know it's easier said then done, but you need to calm down, you won't get anywhere if you start to panic and then your mom and Nora will follow."

"I don't understand what he wants with Loren."

Mel walks into the room. "Eddie he always liked Loren and he knew her heart belonged to you, but, I had no idea he would ever do anything like this."

"I didn't know, I wouldn't have left her side if I knew this was going to happen to her."

Nora peeks through the door. "Any news on Kurt? Does he have my daughter?"

Katie walks into the room behind Nora. "Listen one of the detectives brought in a sketch artist, do you think you can describe the man that picked Loren up?"

"I didn't pay much attention to him, my mom probably noticed more than I did." Nora responds.

They all walked towards the sketch artists, so the police can put a face to the man that picked Loren up.

A few days later..

"Good morning Ms. Loren."

She smiled. "Hi Dina, I'm so hungry, my baby has been kicking all morning."

"Why didn't you tell me? I can prepare your breakfast a little earlier, whatever you wish Ms. Loren."

"What I wish is to go back to my husband and my family, and I don't understand what Kurt thinks he'll gain out of keeping me here."

Dina sighed heavily. "I am so sorry Ms. Loren, and I wish I could help you, but I'm stuck in the middle and am told only what to do."

"Are they threatening you Dina?"

"I can't say Miss, and please don't ask me anymore, if they get a glimpse of our conversation then I will be in a lot of trouble."

"They?" Loren questionsned. "Who else is involved in this?"

Dina placesd the tray on the table in the room Loren was using and walksed out without saying another word.

Loren walks towards the table and begins to eat. "What is going on? Who or whom is keeping me here? And why? I don't think it's money they want."

She continues to eat and can feel her baby kicking and she smiles. "I know that was delicious, and I'm grateful we're being taken care off while we wait for daddy to find us."

Kurt walks into the room. "So, I was just outside, it's a beautiful day and I think you need to get some sun, in case you didn't know, its good for your health."

"Oh, I see, you're suddenly a doctor?" Loren asks sarcastically.

"No, not saying I am, the back yard is secure, there's a huge electrical fence to keep the wild animals away and also to make sure you don't make a run for it and try and escape." He retorted back.

"Escape where Kurt? I don't even know where I'm at! And if you haven't noticed, I'm pretty pregnant to run anywhere, and wWhy are you keeping me here? And who else is in on it?"

"What makes you think someone else is involved?"

"Because I don't think you're smart enough to come up with this twisted plot! Someone else is helping you!" Loren yells out.

Kurt furrows his eyes. "Who have you been talking too?"

"No one! I have so much time on my hands all I do is sit here and think and I'm trying to figure out where the heck I'm at!"

"There's a DVD player and several movies to chose from so you can't complain about being bored." Kurt says with an attitude.

"I want to go home Kurt, and there is time for you to release me, and I promise I won't let them charge you with kidnapping."

Kurt laughs out loud. "Oh yeah, I'm sure Eddie would be pleased with that! Go out to the back yard for some sun and take a walk, there's a long walking path, and remember don't go too far because like I told you before, we're surrounded by a large amount of wildlife and you'd definitely make a tasty dinner for the bears that hang out in the area." He walks out laughing out loud.

Loren tears up. "This guy is not only crazy but creepy as well."

Meanwhile…

Eddie tries to work on some music, but he can't even concentrate on anything, all he can think about is Loren.

"What's up Eduardo? How you are doing?"

"Not good Jake, what do you expect? I can't concentrate on anything."

"Listen we have the best detectives working on the case, and I even hired a P.I to help us track Loren's whereabouts."

Eddie semi smiles. "Thanks Jake, I hadn't even thought about that right now."

"Well, you finish that last song, the rumor is this album will go platinum and has kept you on top."

"I don't care about that right now."

Jake furrows his eyes. "How can you say that? I know Loren would want you to finish that one last song and keep your first-place status, you know not even Drake can take your first place away from you right now, you are HOT right now Eduardo."

"Listen I was supposed to take a road trip with Loren, and this album was going to wait, I had no interest in getting it finished until maybe after the baby."

"If you had waited until then, then you could lose it all Eduardo! My goal is to keep you on first place status, and that kid Loren was helping, he's on his way too, that kid reminds me of you when you first started."

"Gregg has a lot of talent and he'll get where he's going in no time." Eddie replies. "There's no rush to get him to get on top." He looks at Jake.

"That's for Gregg and Loren to decide what's best for her student." Jake says with confidence.

"Well she's not here right now and by now you should know I don't fool around when it comes to real talent, that kid is headed the same way you did, and when Loren returns she can take over where I left off."

Jake picks up his keys. "I'll see you later, I have another project I'm working on and I want to make sure it's taken care off."  
Eddie shakes his head.

"Boy, you just never stop do you? You're all work and no play."

"Not when it comes to my people being on top, I will do whatever I can to make sure nothing stops me from making it happen and you should know that by now." He points at Eddie as he makes his way out of the door.

"Yeah I know Jake." Ian walks in as Jake exits the area. "So, mate, any news?"

"Not really." Eddie says. "The detectives have several leads, but they said if Kurt is involved, this whole mess was very well planned out."

"I still can't imagine who'd pull this stunt on you mate."

"Whomever is it will pay dearly for messing with my family." Eddie reassures Ian.

In the meantime,

Loren finished her breakfast and takes a stroll outside, Kurt was right, it was beautiful, and the scenery was amazing, a large variety of flowers decorates the area, and a large variety of trees everywhere.

"I wonder if Kurt is right." She looks around. "Could there really be wildlife out here? If I wasn't pregnant I'd take my chances and run out of this place." She gently touches her belly bump. "But, I can't risk my baby's life out there."

She heard noises coming from a small building at the end of the walkway. "Who is Kurt talking too?" She wonders.

As she gets closer she recognizes the other voice talking to Kurt, and her eyes widen.

"Oh my God, it's Jake!" Loren can't believe her eyes and suddenly both men turn towards her.

"Well hello Loren." Jake says with a smile on his face.

Sorry everyone, chapter ends here today, please kindly review.


	22. Chapter 22

Wow! I loved all your reviews! I knew it! I knew I still had readers, I appreciate all your kind words, please review after you read this chapter, and maybe just maybe I'll plan one more story. Hugs and much love to everyone.

Rockstar Hollywood Heights

Why? C-22

Loren couldn't believe what she saw. "Omg Jake, what are you doing here? Why are you here Jake?"

"What does it look like I'm doing Loren?" Jake questioned.

"Are you part of this crazy thing?" Loren couldn't believe it.

"It's not crazy! Eddie is on top of the world, and it's all thanks to me! And he's where no one else has ever gotten before, I did it, I created the Rockstar every one loves, he's so close to platinum with his latest record, and you come along and kill it all, you, that's why I didn't want him in any serious relationship because I knew he wouldn't set his priorities straight!" Jake yells out.

"I will always support Eddie and his career, I wrote his first hits remember? How could you do this to Eddie? To us? He trusts you Jake!" Loren adds.

"And I trusted him! You took that away from me! Then to make things worse, you're pregnant! That's going to take Eddie farther away from the plans I have for him!"

"Omg Jake, you're crazy! How selfish can you be? How could you do this to us? Eddie and I are a family! Who gave you the right to decide for him?" Loren was in tears.

"Well, it's been done and now he'll finish what I had planned for this while you're far away from him."

"And you don't think he'll find out what you did?" Loren says with tears running down her cheeks.

Kurt laughs out loud. "She thinks she's going back to him."

Loren looks at Kurt. "What are you going to do with me and my baby? Why would you do this? I can't stop asking why? This is a terrible nightmare and I need to wake up."

"You're here to stay Loren, and you and I will live happily ever after." Kurt responds with sarcasm.

Loren holds her baby bump. "I need to lay down, I feel I'm going to be sick, I can't even begin to imagine whatever possessed you Jake and this idiot to do this to Eddie and I."

Jake picks up his keys and looks at Kurt. "I thought you said we were safe to talk here?"

"Everything around here is safe, there's no people anywhere near this area." Kurt says with a twisted laugh.

Loren sighs heavily and wondering what now? How can she ever get back to Eddie and her family after realizing these two crazy men holding are crazy?

She walks outside and slowly makes her way back to her room, the tears are flowing down her cheeks, how can this be happening? Jake is totally crazy, he's lost it, he's obsessed with Eddie and his Rock Star status, nothing can get in his way.

Loren sits on her bed. "I miss you Eddie, please find us, don't give up on us."

Meanwhile…

Mel and Ian are out having dinner together. "I hate to see Eddie like this."

Mel places her hand over his. "I know, he's your best friend, just like Loren and I, and I can't even imagine where Kurt took Loren, and how she must be feeling with this, especially after realizing they took her away from her family."

"She's a strong woman, I know whatever the situation is, she's hanging on while we try and find her and bring them home." Ian reassures Mel.

"Thanks, babe." Mel says and blushes at the same time.

"Does this mean we're officially a couple?" Ian asks.

"I thought we were, but, you've been so busy lately, and I thought maybe we were on hold." Mel responds.

"I'm sorry love, but, for now, I promise to take time for you and I, and concentrate on us."

"I'd love that." Mel stutters. "But, I feel guilty, I can't be happy with Eddie so unhappy."

"He'll be happy for us; my mate isn't one to frown upon happiness." Ian says with a smile.

Mel sighs. "He can't catch a break, first Loren leaves and after several months they're reunited, and now when they were settling into their family, this happens, has there been any ransom demands?"

"No, I don't think this is about money with Kurt, and I think Eddie would have mentioned it by now, we're going to be there for him and help him get through this until we find Loren." Ian says.

"I think Eddie said Jake had hired a private detective to find Loren."

Ian smiles. "Jake is the man, he's been there for Eddie all the way, he's looking for ways to help find Loren, I'm so relieved Eddie came clean with him and told him the truth about marrying Loren."

"I know, I thought he'd freak, but it was time Eddie did the right thing, because Jake can't continue to control his life."

The waitress brought their dinner. "Let's eat, the movie we're watching starts in an hour and half." Ian states.

Back to Max and Katie's home.

"What are you doing honey?"

Katie sighs, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I bought several onesies, and some socks and light blankets for our grandbaby, I got a lot of yellow and greens, wish we knew what Loren is having."

Max smiles. "That's a great idea, did you see the teddy bear I bought, along with the fanciest rocking chair for Loren, she deserves to be comfortable while she puts our grandbaby to sleep."

Katie starts to cry. "We have to find them Max, we can't lose them."

Max hugs her from behind. "No one is going to lose anything, there's a private P.I. and he's the best and Jake took the time to hire, and I'm sure he'll find her."

'We could get another P.I. to help look for Loren?" Katie asks.

"Not now, let's allow this P.I. he hired to do his job and if he needs help then we can step in and add another P.I." Max responds.

Eddie walks into the room. "I finished the last album and that's all I will do for now, I don't know how I did it, I can't even concentrate on anything, but it's the least I can do for Jake after all of the help he's offered to find Loren."

"I know sweetie, he's been a real gem." Katie agrees.

Meanwhile…

Jake is on the phone, he's releasing Eddie's latest Album a day earlier than anticipated, this is what he's been waiting for all along, Eddie will remain on top forever, with Loren out of the way, his plan is falling perfectly into place.

Kurt took funds from the Arena and Jake added a decent sum and this way he knows he can take care of Loren, and it was Jake that asked for Kurt's help in kidnapping Loren, this way she would be out of Eddie's life and he'll make sure he remains on top. He noticed Kurt liked Loren and it made things easier for him.

Jake made sure Eddie noticed he was doing everything in his power to help find Loren, he even told Eddie he had hired the best Private Investigator available, and it's not true, but, Eddie trusts Jake believing every thing he tells him, and in Jake's mind Eddie can continue to work and finish every project he demands because according to Eddie and his family, Jake is making sure no expense is spared in finding Loren.

"Listen Eduardo, you go and perform, and I'll be here making sure the detectives continue on Loren's case, so far my P.I hasn't found anything, but, I promise the moment I hear anything from him, no matter where you're at, I'll reach out to you."

Eddie sighs. "Thanks Jake, I'm in no mood to do anything, but, I feel I owe you for helping my family find my wife and baby, I appreciate everything you're doing to help find my wife."

"Let me handle it all, you go and be the Rock Star the world loves and remember we can't disappoint them."

Eddie sighs. "I'll be in touch, like I said I'm not really in the mood to perform, but, with the help you're providing, it's the least I can do for you."

Jake smiles. "You know you can count on me, and I can definitely count on you."

Ian walks in holding hands with Mel. "You ready mate?"

"Yes, let's get going." Eddie replies.

Ian places a soft kiss on Mel's lips and she smiles and blushes. "Eddie, no worries, I'll help Jake with whatever he needs with Loren's case."

Eddie waves and both he and Ian leave, Jake turns towards Mel. "So, what can you help me with?"

"I don't know Jake, whatever you need, and I can start by making sure the P.I. you hired has everything he needs to find our girl."

"No, he's ok, and the one thing he asked me is not to be disturbed while he's on the case, he's number one in his field, so I promised him I wouldn't be on him."

Mel smiles. "Thanks for all of your help."

Jake picks up a few papers and heads towards the door. "Listen I have to tend to some business a few hours away, why don't you straighten up in here."

Mel looks around. "Hmmm ok, this room doesn't look messy."

"There's several papers that need to be filed and make sure Eddie's itinerary is in order, and if anything needs attention, make sure I know so we can let him know."

"Oh, sure thing Jake." Mel says.

He leaves, and Mel starts to put some papers away in the file cabinet, then she opens the iPad on Jakes' desk and confirms all of Eddie's schedule for the weekend.

She sits and looks through her phone, and she comes across pictures of Loren's wedding day, she smiles, because she knew it was the best day in Loren's life. After making sure everything is in order, she sits and falls asleep on the futon that Jake has in the corner of the room.

A few hours later….

Jake walks back into the room, not knowing Mel has fallen asleep on the futon, she hears laughter and wakes up, she looks and sees Jake standing nearby on his phone.

"Get whatever you need and whatever she wants, just get it." Jake says, and Mel wonders what or whom he's talking about.

She doesn't make a sound and quietly lays there as he talks away on the phone. "I'll be back tomorrow, and we can talk to Dina, her due date will be getting closer and we need to be ready just in case." Jake tells whomever he's talking too on the other end, and that catches Mel's attention. "Due date?" She whispers.

"Omg, who is he talking about?" Mel wonders, and she starts to panic, she remembers her phone is in her pocket and makes sure it's on silent, she can't afford to let Jake now she's in the room. He ends the call and steps out of the room again.

Mel slowly gets up and tippy toes out into the hallway, she can see Jake is putting something into a bag and he heads out to the car.

She quickly fixes her hair and straightens out her top, and Jake steps back into the room. "Thought you left Jake."

Jake smiles. "I forgot this folder."

Mel tries to remain calm. "I checked everything you asked for and it's in order."

Jake smiles and looks around. "Where have you been?"

"Oh, I was in the kitchen, getting something to eat, and I was about to leave when I saw you coming from your car."

"Oh ok, well, I'm about to lock up, Max isn't coming here until tomorrow."

"Will you be out again? Do you need my help again?" Mel asks with the sweetest smile, she's trembling on the inside, practically in panic mode, was Jake talking about Loren? She wonders.

"I don't know Mel, I'm headed out tomorrow to meet with Eddie and Ian, maybe I'll need your help on Monday."

"You're so busy Jake, and yet you find the time to help Eddie with Loren's disappearance."

"It's the least I can do for my top performer, and I could use your help on Monday."

"I'll be here first thing Monday morning."

He walks out of the door, guiding Mel to leave because he's locking the office and setting the alarm.

"Do you need a ride?" he asks.

"No, I have my car here, but thanks Jake."

He leaves, and Mel walks towards her car, she can't call Eddie and maybe jeopardize Loren's safety, this is something she must do on her own, she must figure out a way to find out what that conversation Jake was having meant.

She goes home and prepares a bag, she makes sure to have everything she might need, she can't share her suspicions with Max, Katie or Nora. If Jake figures out she heard his conversation, it could all end terribly.

Meanwhile….

Kurt is in the kitchen with Dina, he's writing down the groceries she'll need for the week, Jake told him to make sure Loren has everything she wants or needs, she needs to be comfortable, after all, this is Loren's new home.

"I took Ms. Loren her lunch, may I check on my grandchildren?"

Kurt furrows his eyes. "I supposed you can, after all, you're following all of Jake's orders and of course, mine too, but, remember if you do anything to screw this up, you know what can happen."

Dina sighs. "I know, and I won't do anything, I gave you and Mr. Jake my word and I'm not going to put my family in danger."

"Then go, but Leon the driver will take you and wait, and don't forget we can hear everything you say."

Dina semi smiles. "I know, and I will be back in a few hours."

The weekend took forever for Melissa, it was hard for her not to say anything to anyone about her suspicions, it was hard, but, she had to be careful.

Monday was finally here, and Mel was at Jake's office. He arrived and smiled. "Wow, how long have you been here?"

"I wanted to make sure your office was clean, and it really needed, don't you have people come here to clean?"

"I do, why?" He wonders.

"You make people famous here and this office and it needs to be presentable." Mel adds.

Jake continues to look through his iPad. "Mel there's a bag in my other office, take it to my car and then you can help Max clean his office too."

Mel smiles, this is the way she'll get to wherever Jake is headed. She goes into the other office and finds the bag Jake mentioned.

"Darn, it's locked! Then again, why would he leave it unlocked?"

Mel picks the bag up and quickly heads towards her car, she picks up the bag she prepared on Friday and quickly heads to Jake's SUV.

"Oh good, I can hide in the back." Mel feels nervous, but she must make sure that whatever Jake was talking about didn't involve her best friend Loren.

Mel opens the back door and there are several boxes, but, first she places Jake's bag in the front seat on the passenger side, she walks towards the back of the SUV, and climbs inside, she has the bag with her and her phone is on vibrate, she's pleased with the big boxes Jake placed because she can hide comfortably.

Almost an hour later, she hears Jake walking towards the car, she's relieved, her legs are numb and cramping for sitting in the position for almost an hour, he gets into the car and he drives off. Mel checks her watch, it's 9:40, she wonders how long before they get to their destination.

The radio is on, what a relief, Mel thinks, one of Eddie's hits begins to play. She can hear Jake laughing and trying to sing along. Mel can tell he's very happy.

Meanwhile…

Loren is taking a nap and Dina walks into her room. "Ms. Loren, sorry to wake you, but, I need you to sit in the living room, they're bringing a crib and rocking chair."

"Why? I have all of that at home!"

"I know Ms. Loren but I was told to get your room ready to put the items they're bringing in here."

Loren does as told, and walks out of the room, she can see the sun is out and decides to take a walk.

"Dina I'll be outside; the sun is out, and I think I need some color."

"That's a great idea, and I'll be in here cleaning."

After an hour and some minutes later, Jake drives into the long driveway, after security opened the gate.

Jake steps out of the car and tells the security guard to call for help. He opens the back door and checks to see if any one is coming to help him, the security guard waves at him to come.

"Is there anyone here to help unload these boxes?" Jake asks as he heads towards the guard.

Melissa can finally climb out before she's caught in the back of the SUV, she grabs her bag and looks around her surroundings.

"Wow, what a beautiful peaceful place." She whispers, and checks to see where Jake went, she can see him talking to the security guard, maybe she's wrong, maybe he's here to help a family with donations.

She walks towards some bushes, she can't be seen here, and they're the perfect hiding place behind these beautiful bushes, she walks on the edge of the bushes and finds herself in a beautiful large yard.

"Wow, what a beautiful place, wonder why Jake is here?" She keeps walking.

Suddenly Mel runs into someone walking in the yard, Mel turns to see who she just bumped, her eyes widen.

"Omg Loren, you're here!"

Loren's eyes widen too. "Mel! How did you get here?" They hug and begin to cry.

Sorry everyone, chapter ends here today, so now what? Please kindly REVIEW like you did in the previous chapter.


	23. Chapter 23

Sorry everyone for being so late, my husband's 28-year-old nephew passed away from liver failure unexpectantly and going through a lot of family issues as well, if it don't rain, it pours, please enjoy the chapter and kindly review, couldn't concentrate too well to write, reason I'm so late, but here's the next chapter.

RockStar Hollywood Heights

My hero C-23

Loren couldn't believe her eyes, her best friend was right there, standing in front of her, her eyes filled with tears. "Omg Mel, you're here!"

Mel signals her to be quiet and points to where Jake is a few feet away, talking to the security guys he's hired to watch the area.

"Does Eddie know I'm here?" Loren whispers, wiping away the tears.

"No, no one knows I'm here, it's a hunch I had when I overheard Jake on the phone."

"How did you get here?" Loren can't stop crying.

"It's a long story, now we have to call Eddie and tell him where to find you."

"How is he? I miss him so much!"

Mel sighs. "He's upset and going nuts trying to find you."

Loren holds Mel's hand and guides her to the other side of the yard. "Jake is behind all of this." She tells Mel while she faces her.

Mel sighs heavily. "Omg, I know he is, and he's been so helpful to Eddie, telling him he's hired a private P.I. to look for you!" Mel frowns. "What a hypocrite!"

"He won't give up trying to control Eddie's career, and when we told him we got married I guess that wasn't something he wanted to hear and as an extra bonus we're having a baby, and I guess that send him into panic mode." Loren says.

"I have my phone." Mel takes it out and notices the bars are low on her phone.

"There's no WI-FI in this area and if you haven't noticed we're pretty much out in the middle of nowhere." Loren states.

Mel frowns. "Great and how do we call Eddie?"

"I don't know but you didn't tell me how you got here?"

"I hid in Jake's SUV, he had several boxes in the back and hid between them."

"You should have told someone you were coming here." Loren says as she looks to make sure no one is coming.

"I didn't have time to think, and I wanted to make sure before I got everyone's hopes high, and Jake has kept Eddie very busy telling him he's looking for you."

"I just found out that he's behind all of this with Kurt." Loren tells her.

Mel shakes her head. "A crazy pair of jerks!"

Mel looks back to where the SUV is parked, several men are unloading the boxes.

"What's in those boxes?" Mel questions.

"They're getting a nursery ready in my room." Loren says in the saddest voice.

"What do you mean nursery?" Mel questions once more.

"I think they're planning to keep me here until who knows when." Loren says.

"We have to figure out a way to get you back to Eddie and your family."

"How will we do that Mel? This place is in the middle of who knows where plus there's wild animals in the surrounding areas?"

"Is there anyone that can help us?" Mel asks.

Loren looks towards the room where she sleeps in. "Look they're taking the boxes into my room and assembling everything."

"Who's the lady?" Mel asks.

"That's Dina, she's in charge of making sure I eat and helps me with whatever I need."

"Maybe she can help us?" Mel says as she tries to figure out what to do to get Loren out of that place and back to Eddie."

"I don't know, it seems she's not here on her own will, I think she's been threatened if she doesn't help Jake and Kurt."

"She's the older grandma type, if we assure her that Eddie will reward her for her help, then she might just help us."

Loren bites her lower lip. "I don't know Mel, and I don't want to jeopardize her safety or that of her family."

"We won't Lo, let's wait here than I can hide in your room."

"Yes, it's big enough for you and I."

"We have to figure out a plan to get you out of here, and I know I keep repeating this, but we just have to do something Lo." Mel sighs and stops and looks at her bestie. "You've gotten a bit bigger Loren."

Loren semi smiles. "Don't remind me, I feel so huge and uncomfortable, my baby will be here soon, and I don't want to have it here in this place."

"You won't and I'm here to make sure." Loren smiles and hugs her best friend.

Meanwhile…

Eddie has finished performing and after the show he did a photo shoot with some winners of a contest set up by Jake. Ian is putting the equipment away.

"That went well mate." Ian says.

"You pretty fast and very accurate with your shots, we save time by not having to do reshoots." Eddie tells Ian who continues to put the equipment away.

"The fans aren't too bad, I love the look on their faces when you put your arms around them."

Eddie smiles. "I know I owe everything I am to my fans so I'm here to make their day."

Max walks into the room. "Jake just called, his P.I. might have a lead on Loren and he'll let us know as soon as the P.I. gives him an update."

Eddie gets up. "Really? We're so fortunate to have Jake helping us with this whole mess."

"Well, he has you working while he helps to find Loren."

"Pops I don't know how I'm even able to do this, I push myself hard every time I have to perform because I know I'm closer to finding Loren and it's all thanks to Jake."

"I know son." Max responds.

Meanwhile..

Nora is meeting Katie for lunch. "I've tried Mel's phone all day and she hasn't picked up, she is joining us today."

"That's right, she's been helping Jake in his office." Katie says.

"I'm glad Mel is helping him because he's such a great man helping Eddie by hiring the best P.I. available in our area to look for my daughter."

Katie sighs. "I don't understand why Kurt would did this."

"He's been enamored of Loren since Jr. high." Nora states.

"Yes, but this has gotten out of hand, this is crazy and will land him in jail for life." Katie says.

"Well he deserves whatever punishment the judge hands out to him, once he's caught."

Katie looks at her menu. "Let's order, I'm starved, and I'm sure Mel will show up any minute now."

Meanwhile…

After the nursery has been set up, Loren sneaks Mel into the room, the closet is big enough to fit Mel in, and there's a small cot too.

"You'll have to sleep here Mel."

Mel looks around the closet. "How is it that this closet seems bigger than this room?"

"I don't know, and I haven't even paid any attention, I'm too busy avoiding Kurt because if I run into him he gives me the creeps, he has this way of looking at me that scares me."

"I used to like him, I thought It was cute the way he'd hang around you and got whatever you needed in school."

"Well, had I known he was going to turn into this creep then I would have not encouraged the way he tended to me hand and foot." Loren says.

Mel touches her tummy. "I'm suddenly hungry."

"Well Dina will be coming into the room with a tray and I'll ask her to bring me an extra one."

"She's going to wonder why you want two trays." Mel says.

Loren hears foot steps and signals Mel to go into the closet, and within seconds the door opens, and Dina walks in with a tray of food.

"Here you go, I made fresh chicken nuggets with a baked potato and steamed veggies." Loren smiles, because she realizes its enough food to share with Mel.

"Do you need anything else?" Dina asks.

"How about a lemon-flavored seltzer? And please bring me two, I'm suddenly very thirsty."

"Sure, anything else?"

"Is there any dessert?"

Dina smiles. "You seem hungrier than other times and I'm glad, that baby is growing and probably asking for more food than you usually eat."

Loren bites her lower lip and pats her baby bump. "Well it won't be long before I have this baby and I can't explain why I'm so hungry."

"I have some fruit salad for you with homemade whipping cream."

"That sounds delicious." Loren says with a smile.

Dina smiles back and leaves the room. "Ill be back with your water and fruit salad."

She walks away, and Mel peeks out of the door. "It smells amazing in here."

Loren smiles. "She's a great cook and she makes sure I eat well, of course."

"I better hide in here until she returns with the water and dessert."

A few minutes later, Dina walks in with another tray that holds two bottle of seltzer and a huge bowl of fruit with the homemade cream."

After she leaves, Mel comes out of hiding and sits to eat with Loren. "Now that I remember I was supposed to have lunch with Katie and Nora."

Loren's eyes widen. "Omg Melissa, how's my mom? And Katie?"

"They're ok, they both miss you and are eager to find you because they all think Jake is looking for you with his best P.I." Mel states.

"I couldn't believe he was in this kidnapping scheme." Loren furrows her eyes.

"How did you figure it out Lo?"

"I was taking a walk outside one day and walked close enough to the shed in the back, and I over heard Jake talking to Kurt." Loren sighs and continues. "It broke my heart, the man that has been there for Eddie and helping him with his career is involved in this." Loren tears up.

"Don't cry Lo, we'll be able to figure a way out of here."

"I miss Eddie so much, we were going to start a trip and spend time with each other and now here I sit without him."

Mel hugs her bestie. "We'll get you out of here Lo."

They continue to eat and within an hour, Dina returns to collect the trays with the dirty dishes. Mel was smart enough to pack a few extra items, she continues to look for ways to get Loren out of that house, there are two security guys in the area, she can't get a text out to Eddie, and she's sure Jake is the reason the WI-FI doesn't work.

Loren comes out of the bathroom holding her baby bump. "Mel, I don't feel too well."

Mel's eyes widen. "It's not time for the baby to come is it?"

"I don't know Mel, I have some kind of pain running from my lower back to the front." Loren feels what she thinks could be a contraction.

"Omg this is really hurting Mel, what am I going to do?" Loren holds her baby bump and breathes through the contraction.

Mel gets up. "Loren, we have to get Dina to help us get you out of here!"

"I don't know Mel, but I know I can't have my baby here! I need Eddie."

"Then get Dina in here, and she must help us, she'll have no choice!" Mel yells out.

"Mel please lower your voice."

Dina must have heard the commotion and walks into the room unannounced. "Loren what is going on in here? Do you need…"

She stops when she sees Mel standing next to Loren. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Mel walks to where she is standing. "My name is Melissa and Loren is my best friend, I know Jake is behind all of this!"  
Dina notices Loren isn't well. "Oh my God, are you in labor?"

Loren continues to breathe. "Yes, I think so…Oh here's another one!" She squirms down. "This is hurting so much!"

Dina looks at her watch. "Wait I thought you had a few weeks to go?"

"Tell that to my baby." Loren says.

Mel jumps in again. "Dina you need to get us out of here, Loren can't have her baby here, she needs to be with her husband."

"You don't think I know that?" Dina responds.

Mel tries to get her phone to dial Eddie's number. "Why can't my phone work?"

"I don't know, all I was asked to do is look after Loren." Dina responds.

"Then why are you helping these looney men? Why hold Eddie's wife here? Why?"

Dina sighs. "I don't know why." She starts to cry. "I was told to tend to Loren and if I didn't then I would face the consequences."

"If you help Loren I know Eddie will reward you for all of your help!" Mel reassures her. "Please help us."

Dina puts her hand in her pocket. "I don't have the keys to the car plus they have security outside the gate to make sure no one comes in and no one leaves."

Loren quietly yells out. Oh my God, I think this baby is coming." She looks towards Mel and Dina. "Help me Dina!"

Dina looks at her with sadness. "Let me see what I can do."

Mel stops her by grabbing her arm. "Please don't bring them in here, please."

Dina nods and walks out of the room, Mel turns towards Loren. "Well, it's up to her to help or not."

Loren is trying to get comfortable in the rocking chair they placed in her room. "I can't have my baby here."

"You know what?" Mel says then continues. "It's the stress of being here that started your labor."

"I've tried to remain calm Mel, but…"

Mel kneels by her side. "I'm here for you and I won't let anything happen to you and little Duran baby."

Loren tears up. "Thanks Mel, my hero." She hugs her. "I love you."

"I know." Mel responds. "And I love you."

She gets up and walks over to the little table by Loren's bed and grabs the pitcher and fills the glass with a little water.

"Here Lo, it sounds like you need to moisten you lips."

"Mel, do you realize you're my hero, I never imagine I'd see you here, and now you are and just on time."

Mel begins to put her things back in her bag and places her phone in her pocket. "MY cell phone isn't charged and it will die soon."

Loren's hold her baby bump preparing for the next contraction and begins her thoughts…

"I'm grateful Mel arrived just on time, what would I do without her? This is really hurting, and I want to go home, and I need Eddie and miss him so much, he needs to be here, we need to do this together, I need him to hold my hand, and my mom, miss her so much, Max and Katie too, the thought of Eddie finding out that Jake betrayed him is going to really shock and hurt him, omg, here's another contraction, and I can't make any noise."

She holds her baby bump trying to breathe through it. Mel looks at her. "You're doing great Lo, just breathe through them."

"I am Mel!" Loren says furrowing her eyes.

Mel looks at the door. "Why is Dina taking too long?"

Loren softly responds. "Maybe she's trying to find her keys."

"I didn't see any cars parked outside." Mel states.

Loren points to the pillow and Mel grabs it and gives it to her. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in labor Mel, I thought you knew!"

Mel nods her head. "I'm sorry, I hope Dina helps us! My cousin had her baby at my house a few years ago because the ambulance didn't come fast enough, and boy could that girl scream."

Loren uses to pillow to muffle the scream she is pouring into it. "I can't do this!"

Mel holds her hand. "Yes, you can, you're having a baby Lo and you will get through this! Get up and walk around, I know it'll help you."

She stands up slowly and a gush of water runs down her legs, Loren eyes widen in pain. "My water just broke Mel, this baby is coming now!"

The door swings open and Dina walks in, Mel turns to where she is standing. "Her water broke Dina and we need your help! We need it NOWl!"

Sorry everyone, chapter ends here today, kindly review. Will Dina help Loren?


	24. Chapter 24

I'm so sorry for taking so long to update my story, so much going on and we had family visiting as well, it's going to be a long summer, but please enjoy the final chapter of this amazing story I enjoyed writing for all of you. Thank you again for taking time to review, it really means a lot me.

RockStar Hollywood Heights

Perfect C-24

Dina's eyes widen, it's either help now or just walk away, but her grandmotherly instincts kicked in and she has no choice but to help Loren, she will have to risk her safety, but she can't allow Loren to be away from Eddie and her family on one of the most important days of her life.

"Come on Loren, you need to go home!" She points to an alarm on the other side of the wall on the hallway and tells Mel to push the button.

"What is this for?" Mel asks.

"It'll buy us time, the security guys will go to the higher part of the property and leave the gate open, we can use the car that's parked outside of the gates, then once we reach an area where your phone will function, you can try and reach Eddie."

Mel pushes the button and a loud noise begins to sound sending the men to the opposite side of the area.

"You'll be rewarded for this!" Mel assures Dina. "Let's get Loren out of here!" She says.

Loren walks as fast as she can while holding her baby bump and trying to breathe to the contractions that are getting a bit closer.

"Thanks Dina." She says as they get into the car, and Loren is placed in the back seat while Mel sits on the passenger seat with Dina driving as fast as she can.

"What if security follows us? Loren questions as she tries to breathe through each contraction.

"I took the only car they have available, I know where they keep their keys." Dina responds.

Mel keeps checking her phone hoping the bars on it will rise so she can call Eddie. "What hospital are we headed too?" Mel wonders.

"It's the county hospital in this area and it's several miles away, but we must hurry there and as soon as you can use your phone, call Eddie and tell him where we're at."

Mel smiles and looks at Loren whose busy concentrating and breathing through every contraction.

Meanwhile…

Eddie is reviewing some of the songs Gregg has been working on to finish his first album.

"I'm impressed with the talent you have, you remind me of Loren."

Gregg smiles. "She's the pro in this and has taught me so much." He stops for a second. "Any news on her whereabouts?"

"No, but I'm fortunate I have Jake helping to find her and he says we should have some clues very soon." Eddie responds.

"He's a great guy to do so much for you Eddie."

Eddie smiles. "Yeah, I just want my wife back home and put that idiot where he belongs."

"You seemed pretty calm, because I don't know where I'd be if my wife were missing."

"Well, thank God my family keeps me focused and Jake has been helping out! How can I repay everything he's done? I think the only way to show my appreciation to Jake is to be the best performer I can be."

Gregg smiles. "So, any new projects?"

Eddie sighs. "I'm working hard on a new song for Loren, she's the writer of the family, she always wrote huge hits for me, and I want to surprise her with this song."

Eddie shows Gregg the iPad where he's writing the lyrics to the song and picks up his guitar and starts to sing what he's written, he begins to strum the cords on his guitar…

"I found a love for me.

Darling, just dive right in, and follow my lead

Well, I found a girl, beautiful and sweet

Oh, I never knew you were the someone waiting for me

We were just kids when we fell in love

Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time

But, darling, just kiss me slow, your heart is all I want

And in your eyes, you're holding mine

Baby, I'm dancing in the dark, with you between my arms

Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song

When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath

But, you heard it darling, you look PERFECT tonight

Well, I found a woman, stronger than anyone I know

She shares my dreams, I hope that someday I'll share her home.."

Eddie stops and looks at Gregg. "So, what do you think?"

Gregg can't wipe the huge grin that has appears on his face. "That's a beautiful song Eddie, are you sure you've never written?"

Eddie slightly blushes. "I swear, I've tried but being in love makes things happen and here I have a song that will be finished and dedicated to the most beautiful woman in the world, my wife Loren."

Gregg smiles. "I want that for me one day."

"And I assure you that you'll have it." Eddie pads him on the shoulder.

"I want to be there when you sing that song for Loren and I want to see her reaction."

Eddie gets up to put his guitar back in its place. "I promise you that you'll be there."

Eddie's phone rings and he looks at it. "It's Mel, I wonder where she's been." He hits accept and answers.

"Hey Mel, where are you hiding? Mom and Nora have been looking for you."

"Eddie, I found Loren."

Eddie drops what he's doing. "What! Loren is with you?" The call cuts off and on. "Mel, where are you? This isn't funny if you're joking around."

Eddie fiddles with his phone. "Hello Mel!"

Gregg gets up from where he's been sitting. "What's wrong Eddie?"

"I don't know, it's Mel and she said she found Loren."

Max walks in. "Hey, you two have been working very hard, how about lunch?"

"Pops!" Eddie yells out. "Mel just called and said she's with Loren."

Max runs to where his son is sitting. "What! Just now?"

"Yes! The call cuts off, but I swear she said she found Loren."

"What number was it?"

"It's her number." Eddie tries the number and it goes directly to voice mail. "I hope she isn't pulling a prank on me."

"She wouldn't tease you son with this and try calling her again."

Eddie dials the numbers and it goes directly to voicemail. "Ugh! What's going on? Why can't I reach Mel?"

Max's phone rings. "It's Mel!" He says.

"Mel, what's going on?"

"It's a long story! Please rush to the county hospital in La Cana-da Flintridge area, we just left the Hidden Spring area, and I had no bars on my phone, please hurry, Loren is in labor."

"Ok Mel, we're on our way!" Max responds as he hits the end button and looks at Eddie.

"Loren is in labor, let's go, because we have a few hours to go."

Eddie picks up his phone and turns towards Gregg. "Go to my mom's house and tell her to call Nora, don't say anything until I call you!"

Gregg nods. "No problem Eddie, let us know as soon as you can."

Both Max and Eddie rush to their car and they drive away. Gregg heads to his car. Jake drives into the parking area.

"Hey where was Eddie and Max going? They flew out of the area."

Gregg stops before getting into his car. "Mel just called, she found Loren."

Jake's eyes widen. "What! They found her? Where?"

Greggs shrugs his shoulder. "I don't know, I'm headed to Katie's right now." He climbs into his car and drives away.

Jake takes his phone out and calls Kurt. "Hey, where is Loren?"

Kurt has been asleep. "She's here, where else would she be?"

"What have you been doing? Go and check her room!" Kurt's door opens and it's one of the security guys.

"Hey, Loren isn't here, and Dina is missing."

Kurt jumps out of the bed he was lying on. "What do you mean? How the hell did she get out of here?"

"I don't know, the car is gone and there's no sign of them."

Jake is still yelling on his side of the phone. "I swear I'm going to kill you Kurt! Why weren't you watching her?"

"Hey, I've been non-stop all week, you just come and give orders, and then you leave, I've been stuck in this boring place for a while."

Jake is fuming. "I'm on my way, I had no business trusting an idiot like you!"

Ian drove into the parking lot too. "Hey Jake, did you hear the good news? Loren has been found."

Jake could barely speak, and his fake smile said it all. "Hmmm yeah, I heard." He turned the car around exiting the parking lot.

Meanwhile..

Dina finally arrives at the county hospital. She gets one of the nurses to help get Loren out of the back seat.

Loren is breathing as the contractions get closer and closer. Mel runs to her side. "Eddie is on his way Lo, he'll be here as soon as he can, hang on."

Loren semi smiles. "Thanks Mel, I owe you so much."

"It's no problem, what are best friends for?" She stops and looks at Dina who's standing a few feet away pacing the floor.

"Thanks to Dina's help we were able to escape."

The nurses place Loren is a wheel chair. "Is she here alone? Husband?" The nurse questions.

"He's on his way." Mel responds, and they wheel Loren away.

Mel walks to where Dina has been pacing and hugs her. "Thank you so much for all of your help."

"I'm sorry I didn't help you both any sooner."

"It's ok, what counts right now is that you did the right thing and Eddie will be very grateful to you, you don't need to worry about Jake."

"What if he hurts my family?"

Mel sighs. "I can't believe he would stoop that low, wait until Eddie finds out! He will have the shock of his life."

"Does he work for Eddie? I really never knew how he fits into all of this?"

"He's Eddie's manager for many years and he stabs Eddie in the back by kidnapping Loren."

The nurse comes out. "Melissa Sanders?"

Mel acknowledges. "That's me."

"Your friend wants you in the room with her."

Mel smiles and turns towards Dina. "Let the nurses know when Eddie arrives."

Dina smiles. "I will Melissa, go with Loren."

Back at Katie's place.

Katie is so excited and crying along with Nora who have jumped all over Gregg with questions regarding Loren.

"So, she's having the baby?" Katie questions.

Gregg sighs. "I think that's what Eddie and Max were talking about."

Nora jumps in. "When can I see my baby girl?"

Gregg hugs them both. "Ladies calm down, Max and Eddie are on their way to Loren, Mel was with her."

Katie furrows her eyes. "How did Mel know where to find Loren?"

Gregg shrugs his shoulders. "I don't know, she told Eddie it was a long story, Mel is truly amazing."

"She's like a sister to my Loren, I'm so grateful Mel is in our lives."

Meanwhile..

Max has been speeding down the highway and getting into the narrow road that leads to Hidden Spring.

"I don't know what I'll say to Mel, how could she know where to find Loren?"

Max sighs heavily. "I don't know son, the good thing she's been found, what does the GPS on your phone say?"

"It's a few miles ahead, it's a small county Hospital in the area." He paused for a moment. "I can't wait to see her Pops, I wonder if Jake is involved? Did he tell Mel where to find her? But, why would he tell Mel where to go? Why didn't he call me?"

"I don't know son, I guess we will know the answers once we're there."

Loren has been in full force labor for several hours. "Omg, I didn't think this would be so painful, I can't wait to see Eddie, he must get here before our baby is born."

The nurse walks into the room. "The DR. wants me to check and see how far along you are before you can push."

She puts on a glove and checks Loren. "You're between 76- and 7-centimeters, Mrs. Duran."

"Oh ok, is that good?" She asks.

"You have to reach 10 Centimeters and you can then push."

The nurse steps out and Mel returns with a cup full of ice. "Here Lo, what did the nurse say?"

"I'm getting closer to meeting our baby."

"Any idea what you're having?"

"No, we thought of a gender reveal party, but then this happened."

"Ugh, well I hope you have names in mind, this baby is almost here."

Loren feels another contraction. "Omg, I can't do this!" She starts to breathe, and Mel helps her count.

"Come on Lo, you can do this, I'll count for you, 1, 2, 3.." She notices something wrong.

"Loren are you ok? You look very pale."

Loren looks at her. "I can't, I can't breathe." She sighs, and Loren suddenly collapses. Mel shakes her. "Loren, what's wrong?"

She runs out to the hall way. "Nurses! We need your help!"

Several nurses run into the room and check Loren's pulse, and her blood pressure, another nurse rushes in with the Dr. on call.

He asks Mel to step out of the room. Mel walks towards the waiting area crying. "Dina! Loren fainted."

Dina hugs her. "Maybe her blood pressure dropped, the doctors are there with her."

"I can't imagine Loren going into labor in that home and passing out." Mel says.

In that very moment, Eddie and Max rush in. "Mel! Where's Loren?"

"She's in the labor room." Mel rushes to hug Eddie. "It's room 12A, tell the Dr. you're her husband."

Eddie wastes no time and runs to the door Mel has indicated.  
"That's my wife! What's wrong with her?"

The Dr. looks up at Eddie. "Her BP has dropped, and we're trying to stabilize her."

"How's the baby?" Eddie asks, and he walks closer to Loren, holding her hand and kissing her hand several times, and leaning in towards her. "I'm here babe, I love you so much."

"I love you too." Loren is struggling to breathe.  
Eddie turns toward the Doctor. "What are you going to do?"

"We're checking the baby's heartbeats and it's dropping."

Eddie eyes fill with tears and he holds Loren's hand kissing it and calling her name softly. "Loren babe, I'm here and everything will be okay."

Loren smiles. "I'm okay because you're here." Her eyes fill with tears.

Another Doctor walks into the room and confirms the first doctor's diagnosis. "We need to do an emergency c-section."

Eddie eyes furrows. "Can I air lift my wife to Cedar-Sinai Medical?"

"We can't risk losing your baby, and your wife pressure is really low again, let's deliver your baby and then you can make arrangements to air-lift them to Cedar-Sinai in Los Angeles."

Several nurses walk into prep Loren for surgery, one of them directs Eddie to change so he can be present for their baby's delivery."

Meanwhile…

Mel tells Max everything about Jake being involved in Loren's kidnapping, and how much Dina had helped them escape, even though her family might be in danger.

Max looks at Dina and thanks her, but he can't ignore how upset and furious he is at this moment. "How could this be possible? He's been helping us to look for Loren."

Dina speaks. "He's been planning this with that Kurt guy for a few weeks."

One of the nurses walks to where Mel, Max and Dina are waiting. "Mrs. Duran is being prepare for a C-section, and Mr. Duran will be there with her, as soon as the baby is born, Mr. Duran can update you."

"Thanks." Max responds and takes his phone out to call Katie and Nora with the latest news.

Back in the surgical room, the doctor in charge of Loren begins the process to deliver Loren's baby, Eddie sits by her side and they wait to hear news of their baby, one of the nurses watches Loren's BP and the anesthesiologist watches the amount of anesthesia being used to sedate Loren.

Eddie can't stop kissing her hand. "I love you babe."

"I love you more Eddie, and I'm so happy we're together again."

Within the hour, Loren and Eddie's baby boy is delivered, after weighing the baby, they place bundle him and they let Eddie hold him and he brings it to Loren's side.

"Omg, he's beautiful!" Loren says with tears in her eyes. She's feeling very weak.

Within the hour a helicopter arrives, and they fly Loren and the baby, along with Eddie, Max, Mel and Dina to Cedar-Sinai Medical.

Upon arrival to the medical center, Katie and Nora are already there waiting for their arrival, Loren and the baby are taken into a private suite, followed by Eddie.

Eddie brings his parents along with Nora to meet their new grandson.

"Omg Max, look at our grandson, he's beautiful."

Nora tears up. "He's a beautiful baby."

"Eddie says he weighted in at 7pounds 5 oz." Katie says very proudly.

As Eddie returns to Loren's room, Max shares both Katie and Nora everything he's been told regarding Loren's abduction.

Nora begins to cry. "How is this possible? Jake is like family to Loren and Eddie."

Katie is in shock and sits quietly, Mel introduces them to Dina, who helped get Loren out of the home she was kept in, and Max makes a call to the police and they head out to look for Jake Madsen, informing all the area police to look for him and his accomplices.

A few hours later they walk to Loren room, it's a touching reunion where everyone is crying because everyone is happy to have Loren back home.

After Loren has fallen asleep, Max finally shares with Eddie the details of her abduction. Eddie is furious.

"What! Jake did this to us? Why? He's been helping to look for Loren." He clutches his fist.

"According to what Loren told Mel, he wanted, you to succeed and Loren was in your way."

Eddie's breathing gets heavier. "We have to call the police! That jerk needs to be put away!"

"All taken care of son, you spend time with your wife and new son, you have to name that baby boy."

"I know Pops, but to think the man I looked up too betrayed me like this! Why would he think taking Loren away would solve his issues? He's crazy if he thought he'd get away with this! I can't even look at him Pops, I feel sick at the thought he could have hurt Loren and our child."

"Go with your wife and son, I will take care of everything regarding Jake and his crew."

"Thanks Pop, I don't know what I'd do without you and mom, now it hits me, can't believe I'm a dad and I have a son."

"Go and spend time with them like I said I'll take care of it all."

"I will Pops, going to check on my girl."

"Is Loren going to be ok?"

"She needs rest and I need to spoil my girl."

"Then you go ahead and do exactly that! Let me handle Jake and his evil crew." Max states.

Within the week, Loren was home with their new son, whom they named after his daddy, Eddie Duran Jr. Jake and Kurt were apprehended along with the men that were involved in Loren's abduction, Eddie rewarded Dina with a new home where she could care for her family, he provided her with anything she needed for helping Loren escape. Mel and Ian were engaged, so many happy things were happening, A few months later, Eddie did the performances he had already scheduled, and after finishing the shows, he retired from the music world, and he was now going to manage new artists, making Gregg his first client.

He scheduled Gregg's first solo show in a nearby stadium, Eddie then performed the song he had written for Loren, and everyone loved the song. Gregg smiled and walk to where Loren sat with the baby.

"So, what do you think of the song written just for you?"

"I loved it, I knew he had what it takes to write love songs."

Eddie thanked the fans and after Gregg's show was over, everyone went home for the evening.

Once they were home, Loren put the baby down for a nap. "Are you sure this is what you want to do? While you performed that song, you were in your element."

"Yes, I'm very sure, especially after Jake was sentenced and put away for a long time, I decided my life as a Rockstar had ended, I want to spend the rest of my life with you and our son and whatever more children we're blessed with."

Loren wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed. "Listen, that song meant the world to me, and I think it's perfect." Loren says with a sexy smile on her face.

"Well I wrote it just for you because you're perfect for me, and from now on our life will be perfect."

"I love you so much Eddie, I'm happy we can put that nightmare behind us."

"I love you more babe, and you will never be alone again, I'll always be here to make sure you and our family is safe."

They kissed once more. "Listen I'd love to continue to write songs, what do you think?" Loren asks as she hangs from Eddie's neck.

"Why not! You can actually do it from home, you don't have to stop what you love doing."

Loren furrows her eyes. "Then why are you no longer performing?"

"Because that's my past and my present involves you and our son."

They kiss, a few years later Eddie's new career in managing new artists was the top firm in the Los Angeles area, Loren continued to write more songs and they were always sold to incoming artist or those already with music careers.

Eddie Jr. was almost 3 when Loren and Eddie welcomed a beautiful daughter, she was named Alyssa, Mel and Ian were married and welcomed their first daughter, Lilly.

Things felt into place for Loren and Eddie, he was a successful manager with so much experience to share with the new incoming artists. He had been an amazing performer in his time, and as he stood watching new performers recording some of Loren's music, he knew his life was perfect and he was fine with that.

Loren walked to where he stood, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. "I love you Eddie Duran."

"I love you too babe." He says, they laugh as they watch their son Eddie Jr. trying to play the guitar.

"Look at our boy, you know, he might be the next Rockstar!" Loren says.

"I'm definitely sure that's where our son and maybe our daughter will be in the future." Eddie agrees.

Eddie smiled, he was happy and felt accomplished because his life with Loren and their children was complete and perfect, he leaned in and kissed his beautiful wife. This was true happiness.

The End.

Thank you everyone for your support, I appreciate everyone of you, you inspire me to continue to write, please be patient as another story makes their way to you. It's a busy summer, but I'll get to it very soon, hugs and love, and please kindly review.

The song PERFECT credit to the amazing Ed Sheeran.


End file.
